More Than Meet's the Eye
by Sakurafeather
Summary: When Naruto is picked to impersonate a woman to lure Uchiha Sasuke, an infamous mobster, for evidence everything seems on the brink of destruction. Punishment wasn't to go this far for poor Uzumaki Naruto! SasuNaru Yaoi Lemons AU OC Full summary inside!
1. Introduction of Two Worlds

**AN: I was in school daydreaming and this idea came up for no reason. It was a small spark that had to be protected until I got home to type it. I've written mostly angst and drama but hardly any comic relief so this whole story is a mixture of drama, romance, comedy, OC-ness, and lemons.**

**By the way I have limited knowledge of the law and what spies do (I watch too much **_**Burn Notice**_**) so if something seems wrong, sorry, and please do point it out so that I may correct it later. I have limited ideas on what they do or how they act so bare with me-it's just a fanfiction. **

_**Full Summary: **_**Uzumaki Naruto is your typical young adult male with high aspirations to reach the top ranks of the spy business. Of course no one said some cases would involve bizarre consequences like posing for a girl for the enemy. Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the wealthy son of a mobster who could care less if you lay in the street bleeding to death. When Naruto is picked to impersonate a woman to lure Uchiha Sasuke for evidence, everything seems on the brink of destruction. What happens when you are gradually falling for the enemy?**

**Warnings: ****Language, OC-ness, AU, Grammar mistakes, not beta-ed, some spelling errors, YAOI later, Lemons later, and some investigations that make no sense (probably)**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Introduction of Two Worlds**_

Restless nights of remembering and wanting to forget were the primary causes of twenty year old Uzumaki Naruto's insomnia. This was closely related to his job in which reality crushed what he once thought was the world. Today was no different than any other workday. He stumbled out of his messy bed to collide against the cold wooden floor with a groan of pain. The alarm clock blared in his ears as he stretched an arm to shut it off. Finally succeeding to provide once again the peace of daybreak in his apartment, Naruto got on his feet to start a new day. He yawned and stretched still suffering from the aftermath of insufficient sleep. This was the start of his morning, a spy, who lived in the shadows.

Though his paycheck was generous to his previous childhood and adolescence income conditions, Naruto preferred to inhabit a small, but comfortable apartment facing the crystal lake of the city of Konoha. He walked, staggering, to his bathroom on bare feet. A white marble sink was on the right corner, the toilet next to it, a bathtub surrounded by empty ramen cups was took up most of the space on the left, and a medicine cabinet which had a mirror and storage to keep his toothpaste, and shaving materials made up his bathroom. There were no shower curtains for he lived by himself and his friends were mostly all male so there was nothing to actually hide.

Naruto flicked the light and squinted as he adjusted to the intruding bright lights. He used the facilities and washed his hands then took his toothbrush to cram toothpaste into his mouth leaving a burning sensation to take over as the bacterium in his mouth was being eliminated. He gargled and spitted in a continuous cycle until he felt his mouth relieved. The sleep was still clinging on to him so he splashed freezing water on his face. Grabbing a towel to dry his face, Naruto examined himself on the mirror. He was 20, a male, spiky matted hair betrayed combs by sticking out from all angles, cerulean bright eyes stared at the mirror, and three whiskers lines on each cheek combined to make up his attractive facial features.

Satisfied with taking care of hygiene first, Naruto walked back in his room to find his clothes wrinkled on a wooden seat. He sighed heavily, as he slipped into his work apparel which consisted of a suit and tie. Housework was no trade of his as he entered his kitchen that was shared with the living room; emptier ramen bowls were stacked upon another only to make amounting piles of mess. Naruto swore he saw a roach scuttle behind the protective shadows of a hole in his wall. Not that he cared to begin with because he wasn't intimidated by insects of any kind. He opened his half empty fridge which contained a few eggs, an opened carton of milk, leftovers, and an assortment of weird concoctions growing mold. He retrieved the milk carton taking a large gulp from it and grimacing at the expired milk that was now sour. "Damn it," he swore throwing it in the trash bin which was overflowing.

As tradition, Naruto reached for a cup of ramen from his orange cabinet and preparing it to perfection. Ramen was heaven on Earth. Nothing could substitute the texture and unique taste only ramen could cultivate. He inhaled the intoxicating fumes as he poured boiling water inside the instant noodles. Without fully waiting the allotted time of three minutes, Naruto muttered a quick Japanese appreciation for food (Itadakimasu) before attacking the food. Food became a problem for agents like him who were in a rush to actually eat or sleep for that matter. It was good to be home after the long strenuous hours of work but the solitary welcome of his apartment wasn't something he looked forward to.

Once he allowed his stomach a break from too much ramen, Naruto left the empty bowl on his table hardly taking a second glance. His living room was surrounded by glass windows that were shrouded by a flow of orange curtains to permit privacy for the blonde (he didn't need it though). His plasma television hung on the center where it was actually a piece of wall followed by pure glass that provided beautiful scenery at night. After becoming accustomed to his own every day environments, Naruto found hardly amusement in staring out now. Under his TV was a glass table top which held a few compartments filled with DVDs and video games. His consoles that were rarely touched unless he had a free weekend, rested on the floor to collect dust. A couch long enough for Naruto to sleep on whenever he couldn't stand the emptiness of his bed was full of garbage underneath the cushions.

Naruto glanced up at a digital clock on his wall to swear again. "I'm gonna be late again!" he exclaimed rushing into his room to get his own watch and his cell phone. Sure enough his pager rang causing him to jump in fright and clasp a hand over his thudding heart. '_Tsunade'. _Crap he was really in big shit. He ran to his front entrance to quickly slip on his work shoes and grab a coat to protect him from the freezing temperatures. He grabbed his car keys from the table at the entrance that hardly offered the decorative intention Naruto hoped it had. He practically slid downstairs cursing in his mind that he was going to be chewed on at work.

And so was the life of Uzumaki Naruto, a promising young spy of Konoha…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daybreak was approaching gradually alerting the guests that their grand fest would soon be called to an end. It had been called to an end hours ago but many were reluctant to leave as they staggered from side to side while screaming nonsense. The wonders of holding unique and important parties were passing as many guests groaned from the aftereffects of alcohol, drugs, and sex. Car doors were slammed and breaks screeched under grey pavement. Uchiha Sasuke was in no mood to assure everyone that came was gone from the Uchiha premises. He groaned truly feeling a headache kick in. Another hangover to deal with, perfect. He sat up holding a hand to his head as if this were a remedy to his migraine. At least no whores were around to bother him.

Sasuke grumbled slumping back into the warm covers of his ridiculously large bed that could hold more than five people easily. The black satin covers were beckoning him to sleep more and ignore the duties in store for him today. But of course, his family had other plans for him. And to remind him of his tasks, there was a few knocks from the other end of his spacious room that soon grew loud enough for him to be unable to ignore. "Go away...!" He answered from under the covers.

"Sasuke-sama your father insists you dress and prepare for the plans of today," came a strict reply. Sasuke grinded his teeth muttering he was old enough to take control of his own life. Unfortunately coming from a wealthy mobster family came with limitations for creating a life separately. "You got ten minutes!" called the cool voice of a female. Sasuke knew when Karin meant his father wanted his presence, which meant he HAD to be there in less than ten minutes with no missing articles to send delays. Karin was his personal maid that seriously bugged him all the time with her eyes clearly drooling all over him. He got that a lot from the ladies.

Sasuke rubbed his face with one hand while leaving the comfort of his king sized bed. He had slept with his party clothes on taking no bother to change them. His room had a bathroom of its own. It was lavished with polished checkered floors of black and white with circular bathtub large enough to fit two people at ease. His bath tub was surrounded by different hair products and candles. The sink was attached to the wall and shaped like a bowl and as for his toilet. It was fancy enough to say no commoner would dare sit on it without glorifying the toilet. He closed the door behind him and locked it in case Karin "accidentally" came in.

He was in a terrible mood already. Sasuke slouched over the sink then a glance of himself in the mirror above his sink. His black raven hair parted with bangs at his sides and his hair was naturally sticking into angles resembling the behind of a duck. Though the description sounded unpleasant, he was truly very handsome. Sasuke possessed pale soft skin and toned muscles that added to his slim yet built figure. His coal onyx eyes sometimes appeared with a tint of crimson as to slap him across the face of the demon he was. Sasuke rubbed his temples before brushing his teeth, fixed his messy bed hair, added eye drops to his drooping eyes, applied cologne, and took the clothes from the ebony hamper. The clothes were also all black including the tie. Just the way he liked it: No scandalous colors.

He fixed his tie before examining his appearance in the mirror. So far so good or good enough to scrape by his father's expectations. Sasuke was twenty-one and second in line for the heir of the Uchiha clan. Yet his world was dominated and revolved around his father, Uchiha Fugaku who was the head of the Japanese mafia. Sometimes he wished run away far from the riches into a quiet desolate land where he could enjoy what he wanted: peace and pressure free. Sasuke though had long accepted his fate and was now battling his way to the top.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and was greeted by sunlight. Great, the bitch undid the dark velvet blinds of his room to truly wake him up. Sasuke quickly exited out of his room hoping to avoid another encounter with Karin who he was planning to fire anyway. He passed corridors heavily decorated with precious paintings, family heirlooms, and pottery. All the floors were polished to a sandy marble stone. He took out his latest cell phone to see he had many missed calls (mostly from women) and some from his subordinates. He ignored them all by pressing the DELETE button on all of the selected.

Sasuke arrived at the grand entrance where the stairs separated into two magnificent arches and crimson carpet covered the stairs. Sure enough, Fugaku was at the bottom of the stairs holding his wife, Uchiha Mikoto in his arms. How his mother managed to stand his father for all these years and still appear young and beautiful was a mystery to the raven. "Sasuke we haven't got all day. Itachi was ready before any of us and I expect you to take your brother's footsteps too," Fugaku said rather brusquely earning a sharp gaze from his younger son. Mikoto smiled though to her son and spoke with her soothing calm voice that never rose more than necessary.

"Now, now, Fugaku-sama, Sasuke knows his responsibilities. He is still young and full of energy and we have time to waste," Mikoto came to the rescue. His mother always knew what to say and how to prevent a fight between father and son. She seemed fragile with her hair that was so dark sometimes in the sun it shined a deep blue, and the same coal eyes like Sasuke, her peach colored skin, and slender figure with the right curves. In truth, Mikoto was a strong woman who gave her eternal love for her husband and her two sons-Sasuke and Itachi. Fugaku merely pretended nothing had happened in the first place and dismissed the subject like that but Sasuke was upset.

Always comparing them two. Why can't you be like Itachi? Itachi has more sense for this type of skills. Try learning some tips from your brother or then I can't take pride announcing you are my second heir. Sasuke clenched his fists but released them when he saw the serenity in the smile of his mother. "Sasuke, honey," Mikoto began by motioning her son to come near her. Sasuke complied – he always did what his mother asked him to.

"Yes, mother?" Sasuke answered coming to a close range but saving distance from his father. Mikoto gave a melodic giggle.

"Your Father and I have been talking lately. We enjoy your parties immensely though we can see no improvement in finding a nice young lady to commit yourself to. Soon you need a wife to bare more children to carry out the Uchiha name and to fill the gaps of your life. I have suggested we introduce you to a few respectful young women," Mikoto said smiling again. Sasuke smirked, oh so that's how it was? His father was apparently using his dear mother to manipulate him into marrying. He was 21 not 30! Besides that, he hated women, they were untrustworthy beings.

"Mother that's very considerate of you but shouldn't Itachi-Nissan be the one marrying?" Sasuke asked kindly rejecting the offer. Of course, of course, Fugaku had to intervene.

"Itachi has no time for women at the moment but is helping this clan rise. You, on the other hand, can continue the family without interfering much into work affairs," Fugaku said. In other words, you're no good, Sasuke, you must provide the laborious tasks for the family. Sasuke shot a glare towards his father.

"Sasuke dear maybe you will like one of the ladies. Come, Mother has arranged all this just for you," Mikoto said using her trump card. Sasuke never refused his mother's wishes. After a few moments of hesitating and receiving expecting expressions from both parents Sasuke nodded.

"Alright though may I make it clear I will not choose a bride," Sasuke said. With that the family left the Uchiha estate to their summer villa near the ocean in Konoha.

It was lucky Naruto was alive and one piece when he arrived at the ANBU headquarters. He had sped through countless stop lights using his privileges as a secret agent as an advantage (which he wasn't supposed to). Naruto ran passing a few coworkers and rushing into the highly secured grey brick building. He impatiently waited as the security men checked his badge, and inspected his bag as well as clothes. Naruto ran at the speed of light almost bumping into a young woman then slamming a glass door open and alerting many curious eyes from work or computers. A man strolled next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulder in a friendly gesture. He had brown unkempt hair and red lines running below his eyes on both cheeks.

"Kiba not now," Naruto warned trying to avoid all time consuming obstacles. Inuzuka Kiba was his best friend who shared the same position in their department. They were partners in fact except at this moment Naruto had no time for Kiba.

Kiba groaned playfully. "Tsunade got your tail in a slum again? She's been calling ya for hours. How you come out alive out of this one, buddy, that's tough to answer," Kiba said energy radiating everywhere. Naruto was like Kiba, but when your boss is going to chew your ass for being late to work AGAIN then there was no room for cheerful spirits. Naruto's eyes widened grabbing Kiba by the collar.

"HOURS!? You guys said I had the night off! Argh, never mind you owe me lunch Kiba!" Naruto said attracting all eyes on him as he scrammed to meet Tsunade. Kiba shrugged helplessly in return as he watched his friend disappear behind another glass office where the curtains shuddered away social contact.

Naruto opened the door sighing heavily and then entering. "Uzumaki Naruto where in the world have you been for the past three hours?" A deadly calm voice said from the back of the dim room. Naruto, was a grown man mind you, but when hearing that sugar coated voice that secretly hid a tone of death then he was truly panicking.

"Hey sorry Gran for being late uh, again…" His voice faltered as he saw the older woman rising and demonstrating what cruel beauty really meant. She strode forward and waved a file in front of his face.

"I'm rather tired of hearing you apologize for your tardiness. Actually I've found the perfect punishment. You see this file is very important. This case is new and is something this academy has not trained you for," Tsunade warned an sly smile noticeable. Naruto shrunk back in fear. Oh the old hag certainly was planning his death.

"W-What kind of case is it? You know nothing is impossible for me Baa-chan," Naruto said regaining his composure and now gloating. Yes, he was one of the top spy agents in all of Konoha. But when Tsunade was ranting of his tardiness then this case probably consisted of long hours of painful torture seeing his boss was pissed at him.

"Glad you asked," Tsunade responded shoving the file in his arms. Naruto glimpsed at it briefly. There were multiple papers and pieces of newspaper clippings as well as a few photos. 'Gruesome murders' Read a headline making Naruto arch an eyebrow.

"Another murder case? Sheesh let does good-for-nothing detectives handle this," Naruto said dumping the file back on Tsunade's desk. His boss banged a fist on the table.

"Listen to me you ungrateful brat. Act like a civilized adult and not a delinquent teenager. Detectives _have _tried to handle this case but two of them were killed in the process. This has been handed out to us. And you're going to be on this case whether you like it or not!" Tsunade said jabbing a slender finger on his chest. Naruto gulped.

"Hey that hurts!" Naruto said rubbing his sore chest. "Ok fine but what the hell do I have to do? Do I have to jump from building to building?" Naruto asked a pout forming on his face admitting defeat. Tsunade's mouth itched into a mischievous smile.

"No nothing that strenuous. Actually I want you to hone your language and etiquette. Let's see you didn't take the rest of the information in that file into consideration I have to start from the beginning. Hey listen to me!" Tsunade said snapping Naruto from his daze.

"Ok , ok, calm down Baa-chan," Naruto said raising his arms in a peaceful gesture.

"I'm sure you remember the Uchiha clan. Well lately there have been strange murders and somehow they tie in closely to the clan. Of course we have no evidence they are deeply involved in this. Well a few years back the eldest heir to the clan was caught in some fishy business but no one found enough evidence to bring him to justice. We've had countless investigations and few pinpoint the Uchiha Corporation is conducting illegal laboratory experiments. You're job is to go undercover and dig up the truth. Plain and simple. We now the Uchihas are infamous mobsters who know how to play with us," Tsunade explained. Naruto nodded all of the sudden interested.

"So I have to play bodyguard or something like that?" Naruto asked familiar with pretending to be other people. Tsunade shook her head.

"Actually better. The youngest heir, Uchiha Sasuke, has been rumored to searching for a woman to take as his girlfriend. If a girlfriend or lover can be that close to clan itself then we can easily obtain information but sending in an actual woman is rather risky. You know? Pregnancy and such. So I want you to entice Uchiha Sasuke and dig these bastards six feet under," Tsunade said ending her explanation. Naruto blinked stupidly for a few second before laughing.

"Hahaha! Very funny Baa-chan. Seriously what's the mission? I got work to do right? Oh senile moments don't get better than this," Naruto said shaking from laughter. Tsunade gave him a serious expression. Naruto's eyes went wide. "Oooh hell no you can't fucking serious! There is no way in hell I'm going to pose as a woman! Ask Sakura-chan to take this mission! She is an elite agent more qualified than me in this area!" Naruto was rambling on and on. He was going haywire. There was no way he was going to get this case!

"Sakura is busy with another case. May I remind you this serves as perfect punishment for being late? I'll pay you overtime too. Kiba will be your noble distant relative and by that I mean bodyguard. Interrogations begin this evening so it's to the beauty salon for you brat. I've hired a few specialists for the job," Tsunade said waving away the reluctance that clung in the air.

"Come on don't be cruel Granny. What if that weirdo mafia guy hits on me? I'm not gay! I like women! What if he wants to rape me?! Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed throwing random accusations.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You will take on this case or I will fire you! Got it? Now please refrain from foul language. You are a noble wealthy young _lady _as of today. You will act accordingly to the situation presented once at the Uchiha takes you as a fiancé."

"I'll show you a lady. I hate this job," Naruto murmured under his breath. Today was not going to be a good day. Welcome to the nightmare world of an agent who has to cross-dress as a woman.

"Have fun at the salon. I'm paying so no need to worry. Kiba will escort you to the meeting scheduled with the Uchiha's. On the way he will give you the rest of the details."

"Ok hold up. If Kiba is in on this shit of a plan why isn't he the girl? What part of me resembles a woman? I'm going to kill that two faced bastard when I see him again!" Naruto growled already imagining how he could torture Kiba.

"He's being told of the case next door by Kakashi. Kiba has a more masculine built than you do. Now work your magic and solve this case," Tsunade said as she sat back down on her chair and threw the file at Naruto to catch. All the blond could do was complain how much he hated his boss (at the moment) and helplessly walk out of the office to have the whole department dead silent and staring.

The day couldn't get any worse. Oh it did…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Ok First chapter done! Please tell me what you think. Sorry for starting another story but my shoujo stories are on hiatus since I forgot what the plotlines for those were. **


	2. From Ken to Barbie

**AN: Thank you for all the supporting reviews ^.^**

**I'm trying hard not to go overboard with Naruto's panic and reluctance to his entitled job but its difficult writing this chapter. Also I want to clear up a few typos regarding the ages of Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Naruto – 20**

**Sasuke – 21 **

**Kiba – 20 (for those who are wondering) **

**Hope that helps guys, so if you saw that I wrote Naruto was 23, that was an error of typing too fast, and my mind wandering occasionally (which happens a lot). Now for the anticipating "new" look. By the way, I have no sense in fashion but bear with me! It's hard thinking of clothes when it's like an oven in my room. Most of this chapter consists a detailed account how Naruto really is against the whole mission (I'm evil). **

**---This is unbeta-ed so I'm sorry for the grammar and misspelling. .**

**Disclaimer: ****The awesome Masashi Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto - yeah it's sad to admit. **

_**Chapter 2-**_

_**From Ken to Barbie**_

The secret organization of ANBU pertained mostly in spying on those who were thought to be disrupting the peace of Konoha. Each agent contracted by ANBU swore an oath to follow any orders given by the main leader. An oath, Uzumaki Naruto was now having second thoughts of fulfilling. Never in his entire working experience with ANBU had there been such a bizarre turn of events regarding cases. Perhaps this was the first case in the whole history of Konoha where a man must degrade his masculinity all for the sake of a single mission. Was this beyond torture? Naruto seemed to believe so at the moment. Was it right for your boss to force a male employee into cross-dressing as a woman? "Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed slamming the door of Tsunade's office shut.

Kiba's briefing appeared to have gone rather smoothly compared to all the yelling occurring in Tsunade's office. There was a stifled laughter erupting from his mouth but Naruto heard it clearly. "Oh dude that's bad luck there!" Kiba said in between choked laughs. Naruto gritted his teeth setting a firm sharp glare towards his best friend. The cerulean eyes themselves screamed out "Murder!" "Hey, bro, chill. I wasn't the one to assign you the mission," Kiba said laughing nervously now. The dark aura surrounding them was truly intimidating.

"Funny because you didn't do a single damn thing to refuse the mission either! Of course you wouldn't refuse! This is a chance to see your best friend dress in drag for some fag gangster to keep as his pleasure toy!" Naruto screamed shivering from the mere thought of another man touching him. Kiba rubbed the back of his head in apology. In any case, Kiba was not at fault!

"Tsunade-shacho promised overtime and a long extended vacation. I got a wife to tend to Naruto. Sorry pal," Kiba said using his only excuse Naruto would never question. Kiba married just last year to a beautiful young woman named, Hyuuga Hinata, well now Mrs. Inuzuka. She had gone to high school with them too. Her long straight blue hair and clear light blue eyes glinted with happiness every time she was around Kiba. Naruto was still single. No luck so far with Sakura agreeing to be his girlfriend.

Out of a habit of hearing Hinata's name mentioned Naruto became docile and relaxed. "Oh so how's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked concerned for the woman who once held romantic interests for him. Then she met Kiba who swooned her off her feet and alas the two wedded right after graduating. Now all three were close friends.

"Good but Neiji won't leave me the fuck alone. Always keeps on the lookout to find a valid fault in me. He hasn't gotten over the idea that I'm a loser and not worthy of having Hinata as my wife," Kiba answered using this distraction to pry his friend's fingers off his tie. Naruto noticed and tugged harder.

"Dude you sold me out to Baa-chan of course you're not worthy for Hinata!" Naruto reminded him.

"Hey, calm down. The whole office is hearing us bicker," Kiba said pointing to half of the room who was still watching two grown spies arguing. Naruto turned red then let go of Kiba. "Besides it's not like your queer. Since the guy is rich you can get down a few ladies' numbers then go out with them once the whole mission is over. Lighten up buddy. I have to play the role of a butler. See you're not alone," Kiba said patting his friend on the back in a comforting gesture.

"I'd rather serve than dress in drag," Naruto mumbled. Yeah right, get a few chicks' numbers while dressed as a woman shouted "Dyke!" There was not much to be said after that. Uzumaki Naruto found himself admitting defeat again. "Now where the hell is this spa or whatever Baa-chan said women go to turn into babes?" Naruto asked already suffering from a massive headache. In the back of his mind he knew it was going to a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba settled into the thoughts that Naruto finally accepted the circumstances of their case. Boy, was he wrong. Once Naruto caught view of a build board advertising daily specials for the Konoha Luxurious Spa, hell broke loose. Panic gripped the blond as Kiba parked the car in an empty slot. There were many people at the spa today and Naruto would rather die than be caught coming out dressed as a woman! Kiba fought for thirty whole minutes in the parking lot with curses echoing off the parking basement's walls.

"Naruto get out of the car," Kiba said keeping his tone calm as it was possible. Naruto currently resided inside his car, gripping the seat, and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Kiba groaned fully aware Naruto was the most stubborn guy he'd ever met. "Please," Kiba added hoping polite manners served as a remedy but Naruto only tightened his grip of the passenger seat.

"Fuck no! This is insane! I'm out! I don't care if I lose my job!" Naruto shouted his eyes wide. Kiba let out an exasperated sigh. Yeah, he felt bad for his best friend but work was work. There had been worst cases than dressing up as a woman. Acting as if the world were on the brink of destruction went too far!

"Naruto quit acting like a child and get your ass out of my car! If Tsunade-shacho finds out you bailed out, I'm screwed! I'll be there to protect you from men! I'm your personal body guard dude!" Kiba said grabbing one of Naruto's arms and tugging him harshly. Even through the pulling and the encouragements of warding off perverted men, Naruto sat rooted to the seat.

"NO!!! I like women's breasts not the balls of some fully tattooed gay yakuza heir!" Naruto screeched loud enough for Kiba to place both hands on his ears that probably lost some hearing ability. Half an hour later of screaming and tug-of-war with Naruto's arms, Kiba managed to drag Naruto out of the car and lock it before the blond could go back inside.

"Damn traitor!" Naruto yelled stomping away. Kiba rubbed his temples - it was going to be a very long day.

Spas usually were remotely for relaxation with the twist of paying for beauty treatments that women found were necessary for their daily lives. Konoha Luxurious Spa by all means covered this areas and expertly but this was no ordinary spa. It was a girl's heaven. One would think the spa consisted of a large single floor building but Konoha Luxurious Spa surpassed such expectations. Konoha Luxurious Spa or KLS for short, was a whole sector of the street consisting of small buildings surrounding the skyscraper which was were the main "fun" took place.

Getting lost became usual for even regular customers but Kiba had no time for Naruto to ramble some more or find an escape route. Somehow they made it to the main grand entrance. Cool air greeted both men who were pleased in the change of climate since the summer heat in Konoha provided heat torture. Once inside, Naruto and Kiba gaped. "Dude I think we died and went to heaven," Naruto said when a group of teenage girls passed wearing bikinis. Kiba wanted to agree but he had a wife.

Heaven indeed…

The first floor was a lobby where women of all ages loitered while waiting for their appointments. The lobby itself was extravagant adding to the glamour of the sexy beauties. Glass panes were the pain source of decoration where most of the supplied furniture implanted a classic retro style. There was a restaurant in the back providing food and beverages also a bar for goodness sake! Just what the hell is this place?! There was plasma TVs hanging from strong iron strings to add further entertainment. Guess the channel that dominated? Yup, Lifetime.

Curious stares were aimed at their way. Well it is strange seeing two men inside a spa that was mainly for women without appearing too suspicious. "Maybe this spa treatment ain't so bad," Naruto muttered as he grinned when more young women in short skirts passed by.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

Kiba and Naruto turned hearing the kind and graceful female voice. The owner of the voice was gorgeous. She was a woman maybe in her late twenties. Her creamy white skin complemented her shoulder length wavy raven hair and those crimson eyes. A headset preoccupied her head and she carried a clipboard indicating she was a coordinator of some sort. The white tank top designed with black stripes and scarlet skirt appealed to her beauty perfectly. Those curvaceous hips and red lips. Naruto truly was in awe.

"Tsunade-san made an appointment for Uzumaki Naruto," Kiba replied taking control of the situation before Naruto had another meltdown. The woman checked her clipboard scanning for the strange name and then smiled.

"Ah, yes today, he has an appointment. It is of no business of mine to question why an old friend of mine dares to convert such a handsome young man into a beautiful lady. Suppose this draws the line but spy business sure crosses sanity," the woman said smiling again.

"Y-You know?" Kiba asked a bit surprised.

"More or less but rest assure, what a client does here is confidential," the woman assured them both. "My name is Yuhi Kurenai but please call me Kurenai." Kiba bowed in courtesy.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and blondy over there is Uzumaki Naruto," Kiba introduced them both. Naruto snorted at the mention of his hair color. If that alone didn't attract enough attention. Kurenai went deadly silent then approached Naruto. A serious expression set on her facial features as she studied Naruto carefully. A snap from her fingers caused the men to jump.

"I've got a perfect idea for Naruto-kun's transformation," Kurenai announced happily. "Follow me, please," she added as she already was ahead of them. Naruto flinched at the word, "transformation". Now instead of a make-over the usage of words presented the idea of him going into a surgical procedure where his most previous family jewels were to be removed and female organs added as a substitute. He shook his head. This isn't happening!

Kiba nudged him forward and reluctantly Naruto complied. Kurenai led them to a series of elevators. They entered an empty elevator where Kurenai made small talk while waiting for their destination. . "Each level offers a specific treatment. I'd say the eighth level is what we are searching for," Kurenai explained when Naruto asked the need for so many floors.

"This is our stop," Kurenai announced allowing her clients to exit first. Doors revealed a spacious whole floor (or room) that was more like a complete fashion studio than spa room. The checkered black and white floor matched the glass theme of the room. "Welcome boys to the 'Extreme Make-Over Room'," Kurenai said smiling. Kiba whistled to enhance the reaction of awe. Naruto meanwhile shuddered at the name alone.

"Let's see, Mr. Inuzuka please allow me some private time with Mr. Uzumaki. Meanwhile you may provide some aid in the 'Men's Room' which is full today," Kurenai instructed and snapped her fingers again. A couple of women came rushing at her command. Kiba liked the idea of this infamous "Men's Room". Naruto grew infuriated in a second and pointed an accusing finger towards his so called best friend.

"Is this how you treat your best friend!? Abandoning him in a torture chamber?! Where is the loyalty of a dog? If Hinata hears you went to a 'Men's Room' she surely would cry!" Naruto exclaimed attracting more attention than intended. Panic and fright flickered on Kiba's face. He friend was going crazy! Kiba was about to reply when Kurenai came between them.

"Alright, gentlemen that is quite enough ruckus," Kurenai scolded them in a gentle manner that surely made Kiba and Naruto feel guilty. "Act like grown men. Please take Inuzuka-san." Kurenai dismissing Kiba concluded the fight. Naruto silently pouted knowing better than scream more.

"What exactly is the 'Men's Room'?" Naruto asked all too curious. Kurenai smirked and stroke her chin.

"Well women prefer receiving manicures, pedicures, and massages from men so the whole staff there is all men. Many have quit already, it's unfortunate. I can't blame them. Who can stand a room full of women with athlete's foot and who knows what other fungal infections?" Kurenai's sly smile alone sent shivers down Naruto's spine. This woman was scary!

Suddenly he felt sympathy for his dear friend but after remembering how Kiba easily agreed for Naruto to impose as a woman, he grinned evilly. Payback time. Kiba was in for a surprise but then again so was Naruto. "Come Naruto-kun for we have a long procedure ahead of us." Kurenai led him to what appeared a personal fitting room or enlarged closet full of clothes…women's clothes. A few other workers came out taking out measuring tapes and pins before Naruto had a chance to protest. These people knew their jobs.

"Wait hold on a sec! Just what the hell are planning on doing to me?!" Naruto asked in alarm intimidated when a young woman got too close to an area in his pants. Kurenai cupped his chin and moved his head from side to side with a serious concentrating look.

"Now, first we need to take your measurements. Don't want unnecessary parts of your body exposed," Kurenai explained all too calm about the whole situation. Naruto didn't like this one bit! "Pretty face, but by the time you leave this place, you will be beyond recognition. You have the slim frame of a woman too. It's settled then! We're commencing with the first phases," Kurenai said snapping her fingers again which brought more unwanted people. They pounced on Naruto, or it seemed that way to him. Naruto was absolutely certain he might not make it out alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba, meanwhile suffered the worst experience of his entire life in the "Men's Room." Yes, the women were gorgeous but he had a wife and most importantly, their feet were an abomination to the human race. Yellow nails, nails that resembled more of those of a falcon than human female, feet with fungus, feet with athlete's foot, and hairy feet. Kiba nearly puked when a woman took of her shoes to allow him to message her feet. Right now he wished so badly he'd been the one chosen to be dress as a woman and not Naruto.

Kiba tried escaping a few times but to no avail. Those assistants of Kurenai were sharp enough to catch him sneaking to the door using his stealth skills. He silently prayed Hinata never discovered this horrible nightmare he had been dragged into. When Kurenai came with a radiant smile and her clipboard with her raven hair framing her doll face, Kiba thanked whatever gods were out there. (Yes he washed his hands, too many to count on both hands.) Kiba rushed over in a fraction of a second pleading mercy.

"How was your experience in the 'Men's Room' Inuzuka-san?" Kurenai asked smiling radiantly. Kiba groaned shaking his head from traumatic experiences. Did this woman take delight in causing mental scarring!?

"Just great…" Kiba muttered in an incoherent whisper. All his energy exited his body and he could swear his own spirit floated in the stuffy room. Kurenai laughed softly wrapping an arm around his shoulder in condolences.

"Wonderful! I have great joy to inform you that Naruto-kun's, no Naru-chan's, operation was a success!" Kurenai said expressing her clear carefree mood. Kiba's eyes widened in horror. This woman simulated Naruto underwent a medical procedure and not a simple make-over! "But _she's _very self conscious about herself so please provide positive comments if possible," Kurenai instructed. Kiba agreed hardly hearing what Kurenai was saying. The desperate urge to leave this godforsaken fortress where men were slaves forced to tend to heinous feet while forced to plaster a fake smile dominated Kiba's sense of survival. Life was cruel indeed.

"Well if you understand then please follow me." Kiba was more than relieved when he was brought back to the large fashion studio. Hectic screams belonging to a familiar voice alerted Kiba. Was it Naruto?

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I'm NOT going out like this! I'd rather go a week without ramen than be seen like this!" Yup, it was Naruto no doubt about it. Kiba sighed heavily. This was going to be harder than he thought. Kurenai frowned at the foul language used in her spa.

"Language Miss Uzumaki. A noble young lady must refrain from obscene words," Kurenai said scolding Naruto who apparently was hidden behind a velvet curtain. Excitement gripped Kiba realizing his best friend had gone through some form of transformation resembling that of a caterpillar into a butterfly. Kurenai placed her hand on the curtains that shrouded the blond inside. "Inuzuka-san, may I present to you, the new Uzumaki Naruto," Kurenai said drawing the curtains without a single warning. Naruto let out a gasp.

Shocked beady black eyes met shocked cerulean eyes that belonged to a young woman not a man. Thus was the greatest shock of Inuzuka Kiba's entire life. If he hadn't the knowledge that Naruto was indeed a male, then he could have easily mistaken the blond for a beautiful blond woman. A wig of long blond hair had been picked carefully to match the same shade Naruto's original hair had and was combed into a bun that wasn't too tight nor too loose and allowed his hair to "breathe". Bangs covered some of his tan forehead and on each side of his face hung lose hair that had been curled a bit to appear naturally wavy. Two ornamental pins went through his blond bun creating an "X" and firmly held the bun in place. The sapphire eyes were enhanced with a light blue eye shadow and thin lining of eye liner. His whiskered cheeks created no obstacle in the beauty and just added to the attractiveness of the lean face. Kiba could distinguish a slight use of blush on those tan cheeks. Now came the alluring clothes…

Naruto was clothed in a multi stripe poplin tank top with the assorted colors of white, orange, and pink that framed his slim small shoulders and to Kiba's further shock, Naruto had breasts. Yes, they were fake, but the fact bumps rose from his chest and actually appeared perfectly natural than those of women who stuff their bras, was going too far. A denim torn skirt framed his thighs and slender tan legs that were more of a woman than man. Naruto had no need to shave his legs or arms for that matter; he had no hair on his arms or legs to begin with. His feet were supplied with white heels that caused his balance to seem off. The necklace Naruto always wore hung out openly as an accessory and matched his clothing and on his hands dangled a chained heart bracelet. Naruto really was beautiful. Ok scratch that line out! Kiba did not just think that! This was Uzumaki Naruto! A man and his best friend!

"S-Stop staring at me! I'm already pissed that they tackled me and harassed me!" Naruto snapped at Kiba who was awestruck and gaping. This was dangerous! He had a lovely wife but his best friend was very attractive….no stop thinking that! Naruto tugged at his skirt uncomfortably. Kurenai grinned patting Naruto on his back.

"I take that you are amazed by Naru-chan's natural beauty," Kurenai stated with a smile that indicated she was indeed satisfied with her own work. Naruto shot her a sharp glare.

"Quit referring to me as a girl! I'm a man! I have a dick if you haven't noticed!" Naruto snapped losing his cool. Kurenai grimaced at the ungrateful tone Naruto was using.

"Is Tsunade-san serious sending Naruto in this state?" Kurenai asked. Kiba nodded wearily.

"It won't work right?" Kiba said in a thoughtful tone. "Calm down Naruto for a sec," Kiba pleaded while the blond squirmed uncomfortably. Naruto stilled but kept a glare set in place.

"What?" Naruto demanded when Kiba studied him inventively. A laugh was caught in his throat and it took all Kiba's might to swallow it back down.

"Can't ya give Naruto, I mean, Naru-chan a few tips on how a lady behaves?" Kiba asked noticing how tense Naruto seemed and still acted like a man. Kurenai crossed her arms processing the question thoroughly.

"Sure though it would help if _she _cooperated with me. I can't help if _she _insists of behaving like a child," Kurenai finally answered shrugging carelessly. Kiba smirked enjoying the image of Naruto quiet and docile for once.

"Don't decide this on your own!" Naruto protested. "What's so hard about acting like a _girl_? All I gotta do is whine constantly and pretend to always check myself in a mirror," Naruto said snorting. Kurenai pursed her lips not at all pleased by the comment. Kiba chuckled though one look from Kurenai converted that into an awkward cough.

"I assure you most women are nothing similar to what you just said. Unless you dare to be taken for dumb blond then this mission will be a total flop. Let's see, take for example Inuzuka's wife," Kurenai said pointing at the wedding band on Kiba's finger. Naruto cracked up laughing and Kiba followed.

"This idiot could never pull off Hinata's personality," Kiba said.

"He's right! Hinata-chan is timid and sweet so there's no way I can pull that personality off," Naruto agreed. Kurenai sighed shrugging.

"Then ok, I'll tell you a few secrets but you must make sure to consider when to use them and how. First and foremost, stop referring yourself as a male and instead a woman which means drop the 'ore'. **(1) **Stand straight and tall with confidence of yourself. No man likes a woman who doubts herself. Since there is so much to cover and so little time before your interview I'm giving you my book of tips," Kurenai explained supplying Naruto with a notebook from under her clipboard.

"You make it sound so easy…" Naruto muttered as he flipped through a few pages that held magazine clippings and a bunch of girly shit he'd rather throw in the fire. Kurenai laughed softly patting his head.

"That's the idea. Don't panic, be yourself, just keep it a minimum level and weigh whether those actions are appropriate for a rich young lady. Impressing Uchiha Sasuke may be of a challenge," Kurenai said a playful smile on her lips. Naruto nodded then both him and Kiba gaped.

"H-How?" Naruto stuttered as he asked.

"He's a distant relative," Kurenai answered simply. "Ah don't worry I have cut ties with the Uchiha. Do be careful you two. Also remember what I told you about your breasts and wig. Play it safe!" Kurenai wagged her finger from side to side in warning. Naruto nodded dumfounded by the turn of events.

"By breasts….they're not real right?!" Kiba blurted out a bit freaked out.

"Of course not! They're custom made and feel real too but Naruto may take them off when he bathes or is off duty," Kurenai giggled. Kiba couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

"Oh shit! Man that really sucks! At least they didn't get to your balls!" Kiba said laughing uncontrollably. Naruto clenched his fists together before stomping forward and connecting his fist with Kiba's face.

"Shut up you asshole! Try wearing this get up and living to tell the tale! Now I have to impress some gay mafia heir who probably has that hideous yakuza greasy haircut and all those stupid tattoos!" Naruto exclaimed shaking from fury. Kiba rubbed his cheek lightly calling it a truce for the fear of experiencing another punch. Kurenai sighed heavily seeing fighting was all these two did. **(2)**

"Ok, sorry buddy, forgive me? So what if this Uchiha Sasuke guy got wacked by the ugly chud stick?" Kiba asked all too interested in knowing why appearances mattered. Naruto growled.

"It _doesn't _matter! Let's get the hell out of here, before we miss whatever we're supposed to do next!" Naruto said haughtily stomping away still carrying the book of tips with him. Kurenai shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm sure there is a lesson to be learned during this case. Get Naruto motivated somehow Inuzuka."

"I'll try," Kiba grumbled waving good-bye. Reading his watch it was barely lunch time.

Naruto stumbled into the parking lot but Kiba came to his rescue. "I can do this by myself traitor!" Naruto pulled his arm back. Kiba stopped him before reaching the car.

"Listen to me Naruto. We need this to work and pull it together. As of now our names and real background don't exist actually it never has. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, the butler of Uzumaki Naruto, a young noble lady from the Whirlpool clan. No more bullshit ok? Here's the file," Kiba said opening the car door and throwing it at Naruto. The blue eyes scanned it before cursing.

"Whatever." Naruto scoffed acting more childish than before. Kiba knew Naruto was an excellent spy but sometimes dealing with him was more than he could handle. "Where are we going now?" Naruto asked when Naruto passed the beach and driving close to the expensive districts.

"Interview," Kiba answered. Naruto turned to him in surprise. No one said anything about an interview! What kind of interview?! Now that he realized it, Kiba was dressed formally and his hair was tamed for once. "You know the one with Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto grabbed the stirring wheel suddenly that they swerved off the road. Kiba screamed in fright and took control again. "What the fuck!?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going today! I'm not ready!" Naruto exclaimed reaching for the wheel again but Kiba turned hard enough for Naruto to be thrown to the side.

"You better be because this is the only chance we got. Don't screw it up buddy," Kiba warned as he passed a few red lights. Naruto rambled the whole car ride. Usually he complained a few times how the cases were too easy and here he gets a golden chance to be promoted but the dumbass out flat refuses. Sometimes Uzumaki Naruto truly puzzled Kiba.

Passing palm trees that were furnished along water fountains made of marble and a few large estates shrouded behind green gardens or iron gates, Naruto somehow got the feeling they were no longer in Konoha. More astonishing was the fact this still was Konoha! Kiba smirked when they passed more glamorous homes of the rich and famous. Naruto wondered what the use of such homes was when hardly any of the rooms ended up being used. He preferred a single flat apartment with the basic necessities and a stable ramen supply. But as Kiba entered a gravel road where flowers bloomed everywhere and palm trees were a common site, Naruto grew a bit nervous.

The road became isolated leading them to a fancy elegant Iron Gate sealed shut. Naruto could see the ocean beyond and a summer villa catching his full attention. Kiba slowed as to ask permission to pass. "Miss Uzumaki Naruto has a meeting today with Uchiha Sasuke-san," Kiba spoke into the microphone box. Naruto was indeed impressed how Kiba pulled off polite mannerisms.

"Please enter," the voice replied. Kiba nodded and drove inside. Naruto gaped how trees lined the road and a large fountain with a statue in the middle of some famous man took part of the main parking entrance. There were many cars here and women everywhere outside taking a stroll or talking. Naruto gulped filling the bile rise up.

"What is this, a social party!?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno but we might as well investigate a bit. Quit the shit Uzumaki and as Tsunade-san says 'Use your magic'," Kiba said composing his face to be butler worthy. On the other hand Naruto was even more reluctant to do his part.

"Easy for you to say! This is like some fucking beauty pageant!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked towards the arched stairs that led to open wooden doors. The breeze of the sea provided little comfort to Naruto's distress. All the women there came from respectable families and eyed Naruto strangely since he limped and stumbled when walking.

"Shut up Naru-chan!" Kiba hissed when reaching the entrance where another butler waited patiently to greet the guests.

"Welcome to the Uchiha summer villa," he said bowing. Kiba did the same and nudged Naruto in the ribs. Naruto also noted this was his cue. Well here goes nothing, he thought.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said rising a surprised look from Kiba. The voice alone was enough to convince Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto had accepted his fate. It had no hint of tenor just the pure and soft lacy voice of a young lady. The butler detected no sign of Naruto ever being a man.

"Ah, Miss Uzumaki, the young Master has been expecting you," the butler informed them. Naruto gulped. That whole introduction had been a fluke. Would it work with Sasuke? There was only one way to find out! "I'm sorry for my rudeness, this is my bodyguard and personal butler, Inuzuka Kiba, may he accompany me?" Naruto asked hoping so badly the answer was a yes.

"I see no harm in that," the old butler answered. Naruto mentally danced in victory while Kiba thought otherwise. The old butler led them inside the main room which was beyond belief! The whole floor was a pearly marble and in the middle was a chestnut table holding a vase of exotic flowers that probably held a long impossible name to remember. A grand staircase led to upstairs but the butler led them to a glass door the led to the patio that faced the ocean.

Naruto gasped when he walked outside. The ocean to say was so magnificent. It was a clear aquamarine blue and green that stretched for miles. Kiba also never saw anything like it. Sure they had been to the beach but the rich owned their own private beaches much more exquisite than the public ones. Outside a clad of women stood chatting and gossiping but kept all eyes on Naruto. This is annoying, Naruto thought feeling their eyes following him. He'd managed to get the walk right enough to manage by himself and not depend on Kiba's support.

"Wonderful isn't it?" the old butler asked proudly.

"Yes," Naruto replied catching his breath.

"The young Master is currently eaten at the moment but you may join him, follow me," the old butler said distracting them back to their original destination. Naruto panicked but Kiba whispered a few words of encouragement.

"Young master my ass," Naruto muttered. They arrived at a cherry wood rectangular table elongated to fit at least ten people. Shade provided by several exotic trees made dining out comfortable even in the intense summer heat. All the chairs were empty except one. So the other women weren't to bother the master while eating? Or he dismissed them? Such thoughts were trivial to Naruto but when he heard the old butler talk again the single person sitting at the far end caught his attention.

"May I introduce the young Master, Uchiha Sasuke," the old butler said motioning towards the man at the end of the table appearing irritated.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise since he never expected Sasuke to be the opposite of what he imagined. This was bad. Really bad! Uchiha Sasuke was nowhere near ugly…not even close…!

---------------------------------------

**TBC**

**AN: I already had this chapter pre-made except I edited some parts in and some parts out. Hopefully it was to everyone's liking. Naruto is freaking out and so against this whole plan but hey when Tsunade is the boss, you can't deny her. I wanted to add the pigtails from the sexy-no-jutsu but decided to save that hairstyle for another time~ So what do you think of our little Barbie? **

**Yes no Sasuke in this chapter, so sad, but plenty of him in the next chapter! **

**1) Ore: Is the way men refer to themselves when saying "I". **

**2) Yakuza hairstyle and tattoos: In some manga or anime yakuza men have the front of their hair curled and sticking outward and most have tattoos to demonstrate they are a part of the yakuza. If you don't know what yakuza is, it's basically the Japanese mafia.**


	3. Two Can Play At That Game!

**AN: Seriously, I thought this story would be a flop but I gave this story much thought and I have many good ideas to write about. I just want to skip to the juicy steamy yaoi parts but patience is virtue. You'll get lemons later, but here's compensation for now:**

**---Naruto and Sasuke meet! Most of this is told from Sasuke's perspective but I prefer writing in third person than first. Now for the exciting meeting of the Teme and the Dobe! **

**--Also thanks for the reviews and commenting how Naruto's luck really sucks. Some things will be explained later, I promise. I won't say what they are but I know I've been thinking it over. ;D**

**Disclaimer: ****Kishimoto-sensei who is my god (admiring him too much), owns Naruto and the incredible sexy Sai!**

**--Also Naruto is referred to as "she" or "her" whenever it's Sasuke POV or thoughts. **

_**Chapter 3-**_

_**Two Can Play At That Game!**_

_A few hours earlier…._

Saying Uchiha Sasuke was irritated was an understatement. The appropriate term for the current seething of the youngest Uchiha would be addressed as being pissed off. At the current moment "relaxing" in his personal black limo surely presented as impossible. Evidence of his hangover failed the prevention of people to attempt sparking a conversation. None bothered considering perhaps the young Uchiha wished for nothing more than everyone leaving him the fuck alone. Sasuke feigned interest in the surroundings outside his window while actually resting weary onyx eyes. He momentarily sunk into a thin sleep, the disputes among both of his parents rung in his ears disrupting any chances of achieving serenity.

"Sasuke is an adult, Fugaku-san. Us accompanying him will further prove difficult for our son to choose a refined young lady. You know Sasuke is shy," Mikoto protested to her husband. When Fugaku had been out of earshot, Sasuke spun a false tale to his mother claiming his perception became impaired when both parents were present. In short, Sasuke sweet-talked his own mother into getting what he wanted – freedom.

Fugaku's forehead creased at knowing his wife resented the idea of "aiding" Sasuke choosing a possible fiancé. Such matters were crucial and Fugaku feared Sasuke proved to be unprepared making decisions that may impact the Uchiha family reputation. "Timid actions explain why he won't confront me alone," Fugaku answered harshly. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Mikoto pouted and placed a hand on her husband's cheek.

"Honey for once allow Sasuke an opportunity to demonstrate fidelity. You Uchihas always remain stubborn," Mikoto commented while smiling. Silence followed then broken by Fugaku. Reluctance clung heavily on his facial features and body language as he spoke.

"Alright, Sasuke may face this task alone. I expect a decent and worthy choice of woman, don't slip up Sasuke," Fugaku said his voice gruff and strict. Sasuke turned from his daze burning in a quiet fury. Always belittling him as if he weren't worthy of claiming the name Uchiha. Had the suitor been Itachi, there'd be no need for "adult" supervision.

"Yes, father," Sasuke replied keeping a cool calm tone. Any hints of disrespect were a dangerous card to play. Anger fueled him since Sasuke mostly depended from his mother's defense against his father. A fact Fugaku took full of advantage of when it came to controlling Sasuke. Satisfied with his son's reply, Fugaku muttered instructions to the chauffeur of their destination.

----------------------------------------------

The Uchiha summer villa in its splendor attracted attention from many inhabitants. Grandiose parties were the talk of the town leaving those who attended addicted for more invitations from the Uchihas. Only those loyal and ally mobster families were accepted into Uchiha property. To say the event of Uchiha Sasuke searching for a woman spread like wildfire among the rich even the common people of Konoha. Already the names of many young women filled the list of those to be interviewed by the prince of mobsters himself.

Sasuke dreaded the moment he'd have to exit the limousine. Entering the villa premises alone alerted the events soon to follow. There were hundreds of women outside waiting patiently and some impatiently for the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke. Exactly how many women did his mother invite? A few hardly justified the actual number of swarming wild animals outside _his _summer villa. Mikoto giggled lightly as she sent Sasuke a secret smile.

"Oh my, so many wonderful ladies to choose from! Do be kind Sasuke," Mikoto offered tips Sasuke would later ignore or forget altogether. Adjusting the tie of her son as the limo pulled up at the entrance where other cars belonging to Sasuke or Itachi served the mere purpose of elegance rather than use. "I'm sure you'll find the right girl. Good luck Sasuke," Mikoto said encouraging the young Uchiha out of the limo.

Sasuke was fully aware his mother meant well but this was truly going overboard. As the limo left abandoning Sasuke to his doom, the man accepted the role entrusted to him. Whispers erupted from the gardens and main entrance as he walked to enter the cage full of hungry lions eyeing him predatorily. Delighted squeal were torture to his ears.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here…"

"Wow he is so hot!"

"Sasuke-sama pick me!"

Pointless ramblings coming from idiotic mouths truly disappointed Sasuke. Had women no better activities than gossip about their host? Apparently not as some approached him in caution. Some even dared speak nonsense to earn cold glares or dismissals. Servants greeted Sasuke respectfully then asking the young heir if there was any need they should tend to. If they had the ability to dismiss rabid girls, then yes, but Sasuke acknowledged that was asking the impossible.

As if their presence alone weren't a nuisance, the fangirls crept in excellent stealth to steal photos or a quick word with him. Sasuke saw he'd probably have nightmares about today while suffering a hangover and lack of sleep. A combination of those two were deadly and set the prince into a demonic mode where all comments or greetings were aloof matching a scowl imprinted on his perfect face. Finally as he survived reaching the outdoor patio dining area, the interviews commenced with his loyal old butler brining in the "contestants" one by one.

Each interview brought despair to Sasuke as so far no woman even sparked a hint of interest from him. Not that he would dare admit that fact. Most feigned to be timid and defenseless in hopes of the Uchiha becoming their knight-in-shining-armor. Would he dare stoop low as to such pathetic titles? And as time ticked off with more names crossed out from his check list that practically, no hyperbole, went on perpetually, Sasuke grew more irritated that suddenly his guests became intimated to approach him carelessly. Soon the toll for lunch sent some away to be entertained with music or food provided by the cooks and served by servants.

"Young Master shall I bring some food?" the old butler asked bowing respectfully. Sasuke managed to pull a placid expression when answering.

"Yes, please do so," Sasuke replied trying with all his might from refraining to scream at the butler. The fault did not rest in this old faithful family butler who had served the Uchiha family since Fugaku was a child. Groaning as more girls failed to meet his usually high expectations, Sasuke was growing tired and asked those who were sitting at the dinner table to leave him the fuck alone. Though he didn't phrase the "fuck alone" part, many harmless guests knew well aware to avoid the area where Sasuke dined. His food came shortly prepared especially for the prince who ate quietly and gratefully since his stomach had been deprived of nutrition the whole morning.

"Young Master there is a young lady here to meet you, the one Kakashi-san recommended," another butler said after Sasuke had finished most of his meal. Suddenly his appetite disappeared at the mention of his old mentor, Kakashi. Any recommendations from the pervert were likely to bring a mess amok but perhaps more entertaining than the other idiots currently inside his home.

"Must I meet with her now?" Sasuke asked wearily while waving for a maid to fetch for the plate. A silent pause caused the young butler to become uncomfortable and nervous. Sasuke decided the sooner he got this shit over the better. Sooner he'd have to interview Kakashi's recommendation. The sooner he could turn her down and go rest up in his room. "Alright send her in," Sasuke said. He stared out lazily at the ocean but wondered if this girl Kakashi dared sign up was worth the trouble of forgetting the rest of his meal. She better be, Sasuke thought.

Soon his loyal old butler appeared again but not alone. "May I introduce the young Master, Uchiha Sasuke," he said bowing before both nobles. Sasuke turned his attention on his new guests. It was a young girl with a slim frame, honey colored skin, three whisker-like scars on each cheek, and golden hair that created a unique aura and image that immediately caught Sasuke's focus. Maybe Kakashi's recommendation wasn't bad after all…

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto admitted there had been more shocking surprises in his life but when his eyes registered Uchiha Sasuke's physical appearance the blond man was well…taken aback. He stubbornly prejudged Sasuke would be a grown man and nowhere near handsome only to deny the possibility Sasuke would be a cool beauty. And Sasuke was. Those onyx eyes gazed towards his direction appearing the least interested and Naruto swore he saw discomfort flickering for a second. Raven hair parted so that silky bangs fell to the sides of the scowling, pale, handsome face of Uchiha Sasuke. There was another alluring feature of Uchiha Sasuke – he wore all black. What was this a funeral? Apparently to the raven for he neither possessed a welcoming aura or broke into polite false smile. In fact, Sasuke saw past Naruto as if he weren't there in the first place.

'This is the almighty Uchiha Sasuke?! What the fuck!? He's a pretty face! I have to dress in drag for this git? He practically has all the ladies at his feet, fucking bastard,' Naruto thought haughtily. Out of all the possible descriptions Naruto conjured in his head previously about the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, none had even come close to the reality. The guy clearly had an aura that shouted "Sexy Rich Bastard!" How the fuck was he supposed to compete with other beautiful women for this magazine model? He could practically "see" his masculinity crumbling… Would he complete his mission or abandon it at the cost of his job? No. There was something more to Sasuke Uchiha than met the eye.

Naruto had cleared the obstacle of masking his voice to pass for a young woman's but could his personality pass too? Of course he could. There had been countless situations in ANBU missions where he had to blend in with the enemy and impersonate drug dealers or a harmless hobo. Why should it be any different for acting like a woman? Oh right, he wasn't gay and he had no absolute idea how girls behaved or why they behaved the way they did. He was after all a male. Taking a few instant seconds to replay what Kurenai's girly notebook of tips Naruto regained his poise quickly which made Kiba behind him relax a bit. Though many thought of him as a dunce most of the time, his memorization skills were excellent.

_Tip #1: When meeting your ideal man or on a date, never falter as you walk up to them. Stop pretending to play with your hair out of anxiety. Instead, stand straight but relaxed appearing as you are comfortable and confident of the situation. Act as you would normally do in polite company but not too exaggerated. Greet your suitor with a smile and cheerful attitude. Make your suitor feel at ease. Under no circumstances should you use foul language!_

Ok so far Kurenai's tips were logical that Naruto could have improvised without her help but confirmations of his ideas lessened his anger and nervousness. He had to pull this off or its good-bye from ANBU. Ugh the foul language part would prove to be difficult since he cursed a lot. Other than that he could probably manage his act pretty well considering he was going to improvise on certain topics. Naruto forced a sweet smile to form across his face while trying with all his might to keep his cool. Sound casual Uzumaki but not too forced, he thought analyzing every aspect of his enemy. "Hi my name Uzumaki Naruto from the Whirlpool clan but please call me Naru-chan. Nice to meet you Sasuke," Naruto said bowing but forgetting to add a more respectful honorific for Sasuke's first name. The raven arched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Had that blond idiot just familiarize herself in just the few seconds they met? She was either stupid calling him _"Sasuke" _instead of _"Sasuke-san" _because none of his fangirls had ever started a regular first-name basis with him or she was disrespectful. Then again this woman probably had some Western customs seeing that she had very few Asiatic features. Either way this Naru-chan sure knew how to grab his attention. Sasuke saw this opportunity to kill the conversation by just grunting. "Hn." Usually when his trademark "Hn" was uttered from his lips, women would see he wasn't paying any attention to him and left. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't know who he was dealing with.

'Ignore me huh you asshole! Sorry but I can't get fucking fired!' Naruto thought already losing his patience. Naruto, without permission of his _lordship_, took his place at the other end of the table as Kiba came into his role of his butler and helped Naruto to his seat. "Thank you Kiba," Naruto said giving him a quick wink that sent Kiba to go warm all over.

No! Naruto was not a hot blond girl; he was his fucking best friend! Kiba composed himself and bowed before retreating himself a good distance from both "nobles". Kiba scouted out the number of windows, doors, possible escape routes, and many other details of the summer villa for further investigation. Every detail counted so while Naruto seduced Uchiha Sasuke and analyzed the man's persona, Kiba did the same except with those serving the Uchiha. He just hoped his best friend wouldn't fuck up.

"Your summer villa is rather exquisite if I do say so myself. The best detail about the villa's design is that it lies above the sea! The water is so beautiful here I wish I had brought something to swim in!" Naruto commented trying to spark a conversation. Sounding casual was good right? Any person would be awed by how the aqua blue green water stretched for miles and the sand was white instead of brown and mucky.

Sasuke leaned back on his chair as he crossed his arms to show he wasn't very impressed to witness that the blond was indeed loud and annoying. Although those two factors were enough for Sasuke to drive the woman away from him, there was something more than met the eye to this Uzumaki Naruto. Was it the strange name? Or those whiskered cheeks? Maybe the radiant smile that was set in place regardless of the ice daggers Sasuke threw at Naru-chan with his eyes? Whatever it was Sasuke saw it as a powerful charisma and he was drawn without much realization of it either. "Only the Uchiha clan or allies of our clan may use the private beach. I'd have you removed from the premises immediately if you even touched the sand. I've no need of blame for a blond dobe who couldn't swim and drowned," Sasuke finally replied.

Naruto's smile faltered for an instant before in quickly transformed into an evil grin. His manicured nails gripped the table cloth tightly but only Kiba noticed the turmoil occurring inside Naruto's head. 'What did he just call me!? I'm dressed like a high school prep girl and he insults me! Fucking bastard wait til' I burry this asshole six feet under with pure hardcore evidence. Bring it on Uchiha Sasuke!' Naruto clenched his hands reminding himself that he couldn't respond in an angry manner. If he did so this bastard would certainly fetch some bodyguards to escort him out. _Tip # 2: So your date seems to have a cold shoulder? Some men tend to hide their soft sides under a sheath of aloof persona though this mustn't anger you. Simply dismiss the rudeness and keep your chin up. Don't lose confidence!_

Yeah right, easier said than done, Naruto thought grudgingly. Time to play lay down his cards and seduce this almighty Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto produced a perfect fake giggle. "Perhaps you under estimate me Sasuke-_kun. _That pretty face sure knows how to break a girl's heart. How cruel," Naruto said pitching his voice higher and pouted seductively by placing a finger on his glossy pink lips.

Sasuke found his eyes fixed on Naru-chan as she leaned forward exposing a bit more of his breasts than he would have liked to have seen. Women sure left a bad taste in his mouth but somehow Naru-chan was, um, interesting. So far the blond hadn't broken down crying as others before her had done so. This might turn to be an interesting event. Of course Sasuke would test the blond's endurance to harsh comments further until she snapped. Behind that sweet tone laid a monster, he was sure of that. "Hn. For a noble heiress, you are sure how to cause a riot," Sasuke said a cocky sly smirk etched on the corners of his mouth.

Naruto tensed up but somehow found that relaxing was turning practically an impossible task to feat. Another "heart-warming" smile etched on his tan face. "My friends say that quite often. I'm _glad _my outgoing personality enables the best of people," Naruto said also matching Sasuke's challenge. Oh yeah it was on! No way was he allowing this pretty face fag gangster to insult him with the magic of venomous words. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows clearly aware of the challenge.

Sasuke found that he was in a worse mood than before. He was going all out because this girl had the "balls" or decency to even think twice of challenging him. Wasn't this supposed to be another rabid fangirl of his? If she was, Sasuke failed to see what part of her was swooning for him. ? "Friends are inclined formulating positive comments supporting false encouragements of one's shameful behaviors. Of course I've no particular views the thoughts others combine to judge a woman of intelligent stature such as yourself, Naru-chan," Sasuke said resting his chin against the raised palm of his hand. If this were a conversation with a normal young woman and young man then the girl would blindly take this as a compliment. But this was far from an ordinary conversation.

'In other words I embarrass myself!? That bastard!' Naruto wished with all his might Sasuke's legs were within his reach so he could kick the shit out of this rich inglorious bastard. How could a prodigy spy be degraded to such insults!? 'If he wants a war, he's got himself one. Fuck Kurenai's book of tips! I'm going to ace this interview Uzumaki style –tebayo!' Naruto smiled sweetly before leaning closer against the table as his pseudo breasts were revealed a bit more. Those cerulean eyes radiant in the afternoon sun, emphasized the effect Naruto was aiming for. "Ne, Sasuke-_kun _instead of shining the spotlight on me…why don't we talk about you instead?" Naruto coated his female impersonation in honey and batted his fake lashes seductively. If there was one thing he learned about having a perverted godfather, it was that he was educated in seduction tips. He'd never degrade himself like this but when Uzumaki Naruto was presented with a challenge, he never refused no matter the situation. Never.

"I don't associate myself with dumb blonds," Sasuke replied firmly. Sasuke for a second felt shivers run down his spine. Not in disgust but excitement. This blond was dangerous!

'I'm going to shove a pole up his ass!' "That's a bit rude. My hair color shouldn't dictate my intelligence," Naruto said indignantly through clenched teeth. "It's just as bad if I were to say your hair looks like the behind of a duck or that you appear to be going through _emo_tional phase due to the black colors," Naruto said grinning. Sasuke felt his teeth gnash together. This girl was pushing him to his limit. So far the meeting had kept him on the brink of strangling the nearest person to him but the blond was now irritating. First the blond has the nerve to seduce him, second she dares command him, and third, what is up with those whiskers of hers!

"Is that any manner to speak to your host? I've been wondering…why a refined young woman such as you wants me to pick her as my girlfriend," Sasuke said coolly. Naruto knew from those piercing onyx eyes that he truly fucked up. 'Shit! There goes my job! Oh my god Granny is going to kick my ass!' Silence followed and Kiba feared the worst.

"Answer my question Usuratonkachi."

Ok that was the last straw! Naruto took no orders from a self- righteous bastard! And no one called him a "Dobe"! "What the hell did you just say Teme?!" Naruto stood up as he slammed both slender hands on the table drawing attention to him and Sasuke. Those feisty sapphire eyes glowed with pure fury. It was surprising to Kiba how he kept his female voice in tact as he yelled. Guests that were nearby peered closer wondering who in their right mind had the guts to raise their tone on Uchiha Sasuke.

'Ugh…' Kiba groaned mentally. 'Here we go…'

Sasuke, if he was surprised by the uprising, didn't seem to show any signs of ever hearing the outburst. In fact, Sasuke was more than pleased he'd manage to draw out the "real" Naru-chan. Under that pretty face lay more than met the naked eye but Uchiha Sasuke was no amateur detecting when people were masking their true nature. Apparently Naru-chan had a feisty attitude and a sharp tongue to match. "Hn. I was already aware you were loud if not annoying but to enhance this behavior isn't what I was expecting. Do you scream profanities to everyone you meet?" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from mocking Naru-chan. The image of Naru-chan pouting angrily and nostrils flaring definitely was worth the afternoon of hell.

"Only when bastards like yourself degrade a girl by lacing words into double meanings! Then there is no mystery why you can't get a girl! Righteous Teme is too mighty for any woman who approaches him!" Naruto replied back ignoring eye contact Kiba was frantically sending. Naruto despised knowing Sasuke was tossing him aside as just another useless woman who wanted a relationship because he was rich, handsome, intelligent, and did I mention rich? If the Uchiha thought Uzumaki Naruto was merely another girl who gave up easily and let a man of power degrade her then he was wrong once gain. Naruto vowed to have the Uchiha begging to become his boyfriend by the end of this whole so-called interview!

"Know facts before speaking of me. I avoid women for the very reason in which you and other women perform. Women are a nuisance simple as that," Sasuke said bluntly.

"I don't take orders from bastards. And don't place me in the same category as your damn drooling fangirls!" Naruto snapped back crossing his arms. Sasuke rubbed his temples. What was the need to scream when distance between them served for indoor voices? The headache resurfaced and now he really wanted the blond out of his sight. Kakashi's recommendation or not, this fiasco was going to be the death of him. Wait…did he just insult his fangirls? Not that Sasuke cared…

"Answer my question why you aren't as fanatic women in this room who practically worship me? Unless you are a spy of some sort or a crazy stalker," Sasuke said not really caring. Naruto froze. He jeopardized the whole mission thanks to his short fuse. No better yet, what the hell was the old bag thinking he could handle seducing a cocky arrogant bastard?! Make up lies! That's what Naruto was best at. Lying about his life. Becoming another person was easy if you knew were well informed of your role. More lies and more lies. "I've been found out huh? Well listen Sasuke, I hate you. But the Whirlpool clan is slowly declining. My grandfather wanted to arrange some sort of agreement with the Uchihas but clearly it isn't working. I was wrong to think you'd have any sympathy."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Whether Naru-chan was lying or not it was trivial to him. There were many girls only interested in him for financial power but he knew there was more than the blond let on. "I'm not a charity house but I have proposal for you. See my parents want me to find a suitable "fiancé" though this whole party arrangement but I have one problem. I don't want a girlfriend even less a fiancé. Women get too attached and never let go. I need a girlfriend that can handle my attitude as well as my father's expectations. You fit perfectly. We don't like each other and there are no strings attached. I'll pay you too in order to regain some title to that pathetic clan of yours," Sasuke said. This was an experiment. Sasuke was interested in this Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto weighed his options carefully before replying. He'd won. Naruto suppressed a victory dance to an almost teary-eyed act of a relieved young woman. Then he froze again. 'Fiancé… what the fuck!!?' "F-Fiancé?" His voice came out meek. Sasuke nodded without much emotion.

"Might as well feign the fiancé deal too. Kills two birds with one stone. Or are you afraid of me?" Sasuke smirked when he saw the whiskered cheeks puff out in anger. Maybe this whole girlfriend thing would be entertaining. Uzumaki Naruto truly was an interesting character. Though he felt something was still missing…something about Naru-chan made it impossible to let the blond leave without keeping in contact.

"As if an inglorious rich bastard scares me. After all we are all part of the Yakuza so we're not entirely different. Yakuza women are fierce unlike the nice nobles here," Naruto said keeping in character while rolling his eyes. Kiba was beyond relieved everything worked out.

"Marry me then," Sasuke said nonchalantly. Naruto felt his knees grow weak and his eyes widen in surprise. He was twenty years old, a spy, liked girls, came here on a mission, and was going to become a guy's fiancé. Excellent. Kiba secretly nodded though he showed sympathy in those coal beady eyes.

"You wish Uchiha. I'm your girlfriend until you get on your knees and mean it," Naruto replied haughtily. There was no way they'd take his masculinity. Once was enough and marrying a guy didn't sound appealing at all. Sasuke smirked strolling towards him. "What?" Naruto asked when his personal space was invaded. He was already having a shitty day and his mood was ruined when he noticed the bastard was at least a few inches taller than him too! Sasuke lowered his mouth to his ear.

"I will do as I please with you. A few rules I must clear. One: Don't fall in love with me-"

"Pfft as if."

"Second: never interrupt me when I'm talking. Third: You're going to live at the Uchiha Manor." Sasuke whispered all of this in his ear and shudders ran down Naruto's body. The Uchiha had just gotten him back for trying to seduce him and his own move was priceless.

"I can just visit you when you need me. I won't cheat on you," Naruto protested. He needed to be at his comfortable home where his ramen waited for him. Besides how would he report to Tsunade? Sasuke, however, wouldn't hear of any excuses.

"My conditions are set Uzumaki. Deal or nothing. So what's your answer?"

Naruto grumbled. 'Fucking prick.' Here was his golden ticket to advancing on the case. Besides what harm could be done leeching off Uchiha Sasuke's money? "Tyrannical bastard, fine. Anything else?"

"Actually yes. In about a few hours, polish your acting skills."  
"Why?"

"You're going to meet my parents."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto had been in bizarre situations but suddenly becoming Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend without a formal initiation of some sort, forced to impersonate a girl, almost losing your job, and meeting said boyfriend's parents are extremely bizarre! What kind of plot had the gods planned on him!? The case better be worth busting his balls over because this was going to be one hell of a criminal nightmare. One that involved sexy rich bastards, yakuza families, marriage, and lots and lots of criminal records. The day had only begun for both Naruto and Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------

**AN: Sorry for more than a week without an update but I've been busy. I've been going out a lot lately and haven't had enough time to sit down and write a decent chapter. This was a bit rushed but tell me what you think about the Dobe and the Teme's encounter! Hope you guys liked it ^^;**

**--About Sasuke knowing Kakashi, that will be explained later so don't think you misread or that I made a mistake. ;D**


	4. Lights, Camera, and Action!

**AN: So sleepy…ugh damn driving school. Anyway enough about my lack of sleep and summer laziness. **

**-Thanks for the encouraging reviews ^^ **

**-Honestly I didn't think anyone would like Sasu and Naru's encounter and I did rush a bit on it so I thought it was a total epic fail. Guess not. Let's see if I can pull it off in this chapter :D Enjoy~ **

**-I'm looking for a beta reader for this story so if you're interested PM me or mention it in your review ^^ I sometimes don't catch my mistakes and I'd need a beta reader to find my dumb mistakes. **

**Disclaimer:**** There aren't yaoi scenes in Naruto where he is raped so yeah, I don't own it. =[ Also I do not own the model cars: Jettas or Jaguar XK. **

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Lights, Camera, and Action!**_

Normal expectations such as arriving to an empty but welcoming home or filing reports at work were instantly shattered illusions for Uzumaki Naruto. From waking up to a usual hectic morning while his well-endowed boss practically threatened him to now being the infamous Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend, Naruto had more than the right to throw a loud fit in Kiba's car. He could feel mental life scarring taking place knowing this case seriously would degrade his masculinity. Already Uchiha Sasuke placed rules over his head making it seem Naruto was his property instead of a human being. And if that wasn't enough to add to such melodrama, Sasuke's fangirls became hysterical when the raven announced the both of them were an "item." "Fuck my life!" Naruto shouted as he stormed out of Kiba's car.

"Hey man chill!" Kiba called out as the blond slammed the door harshly of his precious black _Jetta Sedan_. Kiba truly felt sympathy in regards of his best friend's cruel fate but destroying his car wasn't going to solve anything. Naruto pretended not to hear him as he stomped off in heels, women's clothing, and make-up to the ANBU headquarters' building.

As he entered, all the attention focused on him, the furious beauty passing bodyguards while shoving his ID card in their hands. Kiba apologized quickly also drawing attention to the formal apparel he was wearing. Naruto rushed past the offices of comrades before entering without knocking into the lioness's den. "Yo Granny you have some serious explaining to do! Where the hell is Kakashi so I can strangle him too?!" Naruto shouted losing his feminine voice altogether. Many turned their heads in shock to see a feisty unidentified blond burst into Tsunade's room and shouting profanities too.

"Respect your elders Gaki!" Tsunade said pounding a fist on her desk. "There is nothing to explain since all details on the Uchiha case is specified in the file. Having not read is another matter that rests upon your fault, not mine," Tsunade added testily as her honey-colored eyes studied Naruto.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth knowing his boss had a point. He'd only skimmed the file quickly since he had been and still was furious which meant he had not read the specific details. Even so, a scowl set on his face, Naruto protested. "File or no file, I just went through the pits of hell! I'm dressed like a fucking chick and oh it gets better! The Uchiha chose me…as his fucking FIANCE! Guess what else!? I have to meet the head honchos! His parents!" Naruto complained not bothering to lower his voice even the slightest bit.

Tsunade smiled smugly by the turn of events. "I knew I placed this case in the right hands. Keep up the good work," Tsunade said dismissively. Her eyes left from the blond back to her laptop. "You look nice by the way." Naruto's eye brow twitched in anger. That's it? He expected Tsunade to be at least more understanding and offer some form of comfort but she only complimented his skills and appearance.

"I'M MEETING WITH THE FUCKING BASTARD'S PARENTS AND ALL YOU SAY IS "Good work" and "You look nice"?! That guy is a tyrannical Teme!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade shot him a sharp look.

"My, my, Sasuke giving you a hard time already?" came a mocking voice from behind. Naruto quickly turned finding Kakashi with one eye closed as the other one was hidden behind a mask along with his mouth. The creases on his mask indicated the man was grinning. Kiba popped out from behind the silver haired man appearing disgruntled.

"YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HELP SITUATING ME WITH UCHIHA SASUKE?!" Naruto was beyond pissed when he learned from Kiba that Kakashi had been the one to set him and Sasuke up. The silver haired man was a dead man walking in Naruto's mind. Kakashi chuckled lightly dismissing the murderous aura surrounding around him.

"How can a sexy young lady have such a dirty mouth? Do tell if you insulted my old apprentice with that pretty mouth of yours," Kakashi said teasing Naruto. The blond nearly jumped on the man had it not been for Kiba pulling him back.

"I have a dick you goddamn pervert! I'll pop your good eye out if you flirt with me one more time!" Naruto screamed as he squirmed against Kiba's grasp.

"Inuzuka did Uzumaki act accordingly that he is venting his anger at this moment towards his superiors or has he been like this all day?" Tsunade asked suddenly outraged the brat dared cause chaos while everyone was working. Kiba groaned expecting a nice tongue lashing explaining he was responsible for Naruto's actions as well as words.

"Yeah," Kiba responded wearily. Kakashi stifled a laugh by passing it as a strange cough that proved to be unconvincing. As much as Kiba was just as hot tempered as Naruto, he was more afraid of Tsunade kicking his ass for following Naruto's behavior.

"Uzumaki your idiocy never fails to amaze me. Act as your fashion requests instead of that hot-blooded head of yours. One slip suffices for the entire Uchiha clan to realize that ANBU is on to them. You _are _going to solve this case and you _will _go to that meeting," Tsunade said curtly meaning the whole disagreement was over and done with. No more room for debate. Naruto saw there was no longer a chance to argue. He composed himself but shot threatening signals in Kakashi's direction.

"Fine, but I'm getting that raise and long extended paid vacation after I solve this," Naruto grumbled as he pulled Kiba by the collar.

"Think he'll be ok?" Kakashi asked leaning against the doorway as he watched Naruto drag Kiba way with hurried steps. Tsunade smirked.

"That brat manages better than most of us do."

------------------------------------------

Many would wonder exactly how Uzumaki Naruto could pull off he was from a wealthy yakuza clan that was declining steadily thanks to bankruptcy. The key part of his supposed lie was that it was no lie the Whirlpool clan suffered economic issues. Naruto understood clearly the actual reason Granny had chosen him for the investigation. The same reason why Naruto chose to join ANBU at a young age…was something he wished to keep locked up in the darkest corners of his mind. However, he'd have to dig up his past to solve this case. That was the moral to this case: Remember everything. Ok so it sounds more dramatic than it actually is but Naruto stood outside the restaurant panicking while Kiba gave the car keys of his car to the valet.

Why was he thinking of the past now? Oh simple reasons. From rampaging into Tsunade's office and to probably leaving scars on Kiba's new car, Naruto received a phone call from Kurenai. She was delighted to hear her distant cousin Sasuke chose Naruto. Scratch that out, Kurenai was only pleased because her make-over was a success. In addition she had the best opportunity to test some new products on Naruto as well as provide him with an assortment of clothes and new look for tonight's big meeting with the main Uchiha family.

"Hurry the hell up Kiba!" Naruto said through clenched teeth as cool wind hit his legs and between his thighs. If there was one thing Naruto wished to know that would be why in the world girls had to change clothes throughout day. Kurenai insisted that he should change into more formal clothes that would be to the Uchihas' liking. Does a short pink strapless cocktail dress fit into the "appropriate" category for a fancy dinner party? Apparently to Kurenai it did. First off, the dress was fucking pink! Pink of all of the colors in the rainbow, Kurenai had to choose this color. Second, his slim legs were exposed up to inch above his knees. Third, his wig had been altered to a new hairstyle where the blond hair hung loosely in light wavy curls. Fourth, the Uchiha had the fucking nerve to suggest picking him up at a fancy club where he probably lingered with his gangster buddies and had Naruto waiting for over an hour now.

"Calm down Naru-chan. Don't get your panties in a knot," Kiba said in a defeated voice. Really the false butler/bodyguard had more than enough of screaming and being given orders.

Naruto's hand tightened on his black expensive handbag. "Kiba, I'm going to fucking kill you." Kiba instantly raised his hands in claims he meant no harm with his comment. He forgot about how sensible Naruto was about **that**.

"I'm sorry! Better calm down because your man is coming our way," Kiba said while pointing towards the latest black model of a _Jaguar XK_. As promised, Sasuke came right on time to pick up his **sweet **soon-to-be fiancé. Naruto felt his stomach churn.

A few valet parkers flooded to where the Uchiha came to a stop. Just as Naruto had changed into a new outfit, so had the prince of mobsters which brought ladies crowding around the car in just seconds. Naruto scoffed as he crossed his hands together. 'Show off,' he thought as the Uchiha smoothly avoided the amounting young women drooling for him.

Kiba stood erect now representing he was Naruto's trustworthy bodyguard who never separated _her _side. "Good to see you can abide to my rules, Naru-chan," Sasuke said coolly. His downed black outfit had been slightly altered by switching his black dress shirt to dark blue one and same black tie.

"Only those that are associated with our agreement, Uchiha," Naruto replied tartly earning a sharp warning from Kiba. If Sasuke was bothered by Naruto's rudeness, he showed no signs of taking offense.

"Hn. I'll let your untamed behavior slip for now but once the deal is officially sealed, I expect complete obedience to whatever I desire of your services," Sasuke said smirking as he ran a hand through his blond locks. Naruto flinched at the unsuspecting touch and pulling back. Angry sapphire eyes hardly posed a threat under the light pink mascara.

"You wish Uchiha. No one owns me, got it? What time will we meet your parents?" Naruto asked trying to hold back the urge to bury his fist in that arrogant pale face. Sasuke withdrew back his hand then without warning, gently grabbed Naruto's slender hand.

"A couple of hours from now, love," Sasuke said in a soft tone. Naruto tugged his arm back on impulse as shivers ran down his spine. A shocked yet apparent blush weaved instantly on Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"W-What do you think you are going?! And who the hell are you calling 'love'?!" Naruto exclaimed forgetting he was supposed to be delighted the Uchiha had demonstrated the appropriate behavior for a gentleman. Sasuke smirked all too amused by the shocked reaction he conjured just by mere petty acting skills.

"A normal reaction for my beloved betrothed would be a much more subtle and excited expression. I'm playing this game as of now and I appreciate you do the same, dobe," Sasuke answered pulling the blond closer to him. Naruto let out a surprised squeak that surely Kiba would ask about later.

"Teme! How can I act when you haven't described the way I should present myself to your parents?!" Naruto countered already feeling his cheeks warm up in shame. No straight guy should have to suffer being touched in a caressing manner by another guy!

"Finally that brain of yours functions properly. Come here, _love_, we'll talk in the car. Bring Inuzuka if you wish," Sasuke said motioning them toward his luxurious car. Naruto clenched and unclenched his teeth hating being referred as "love".

'Why do I have a feeling this well not end well?' Naruto thought reluctantly giving Sasuke his hand. Kiba stiffed at hearing his name addressed so forcefully. "Oh Sasu-kun how thoughtful of you allowing Kiba to join me in case I'm harmed," Naruto replied smiling smugly.

"Dobe that's unlikely," Sasuke said sharply apparently disliking his pet name. Naruto rolled his eyes and once again hesitated when the Uchiha stood by the passenger seat door. Kiba immediately took action opening the door for his mistress then calmly motioned to help Naruto in but Sasuke intervened. "Careful with the leather or its coming straight from your pocket," Sasuke warned pushing Naruto in before slamming the door shot.

'What the fuck is his problem?' Kiba thought staring at the Uchiha in utter disbelief. 'No wonder Naruto hates his guts.' "Isn't it a gentleman's duty to treat a woman delicately not roughly, Uchiha-san?" Kiba asked.

"That is none of your concern. Get in," Sasuke replied coldly. Kiba cursed under his breath before entering the car to regain an impassive expression that detached of any emotions.

"TEME! That hurt!" Naruto screamed throwing the Uchiha deadly glares. "This better be worth getting hurt over."

-------------------------------------------

_A couple of hours later…_

Mikoto clung to her husband failing to conceal the wide smile enhancing her delicate features. Even when the Uchiha spouses stood outside the restaurant waiting for their son, they easily attracted attention. Call it charisma or whatever you wish but both Mikoto and Fugaku conveyed fame close to that of an A-List star. "I'm excited to meet Sasuke's chosen future bride," Mikoto said stroking her husband's cheek affectionately.

"Future bride isn't the correct term at the moment. Not until I can be at ease knowing this Uzumaki girl is perfect for carrying out the Uchiha name," Fugaku protested calmly though his jaw was locked tightly. Mikoto giggled as she ran a hand through raven hair.

"Be nice Fugaku-san or you'll scare her away. Sasuke might appreciate if he had a chance to demonstrate his buried confidence," Mikoto warned pressing her lips together in a frown. Fugaku knew better than defy his lovely wife when she used her beauty to convince him.

"I'm cautious not up tight, Mikoto," Fugaku replied softly. Mikoto sighed heavily.

"You Uchihas are all so stubborn," Mikoto said. She was an Uchiha by marriage but remarked often pride and stubbornness were a common trait among her sons and husband. "Oh there is Sasuke's car!" she cried out eagerly. Fugaku focused on his son's car which came to a halt and soon several valet parkers came knowing well enough the Uchihas were generous with tips.

Sasuke appeared shortly fixing his tie that was ruffled and to this Mikoto smiled. Sasuke gracefully approached the passenger seat he opened and offered his hand to Naruto. "Do this right Dobe," Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto gave him an innocent smile in response as he accepted the hand and was escorted out of the car.

"I still wish Kiba came along," Naruto said giving a longing look at his friend who sat in the back. Sasuke paid no attention to his desires. Kiba had been asked to remain in the car by the Prince of Darkness himself and that was fine with Kiba. It bought time to send encoded messages to Tsunade via texting. Ah you had to love technology.

"Remember everything I told you, Naru-chan," Sasuke said wrapping an arm around Naruto's slim shoulders in an awkward position. Naruto fought down his irritation when a couple approached them.

"Yes, sir bastard," Naruto muttered then forced a smile.

"Sasuke, she's beautiful! Don't you agree Fugaku?" Mikoto exclaimed when Sasuke and Naruto were within reach of the light's illumination. Naruto twitched when Sasuke slid his arm lower then to bow before his parents.

"Mother, Father, I am grateful to have been offered an opportunity to search for a possible fiancé. I hope she is what the Uchiha clan represents and hopes to aspire," Sasuke said his voice lacking emotion. The irritation Naruto had grown to think was an innate character within the Uchiha slipped. Was there a family problem? Soon he'd find out.

On cue, Naruto bowed too. "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, it's an honor finally meeting you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, last heiress of the Whirlpool clan," Naruto spoke in a refined and polite voice worthy of anyone's praise. If only Kiba was here to witness his Oscar performance. Mikoto from that serene smile on her face indicated she approved already of Naruto but Fugaku was just as stubborn as his sons.

"The Whirlpool clan is closely tied with us Uchiha yet we remain somewhat of rivals. I, however, can't recall the remaining heir being a woman. Might you be related to Jirayai?" Fugaku asked suddenly interested at the mention of an old yakuza clan. Naruto shuffled uncomfortable but hid it with a grin.

"Ero-I mean, Jirayai is my grandfather. He's the one who suggested I be one of the candidates for Sasu-kun's party," Naruto answered calmly. It wasn't entirely a lie that Jirayai, the old pervert, was his grandfather but everything else was. Not that the Uchiha Senior needed to know that. Mikoto nodded approving how Naruto had already given her son a pet name.

Fugaku ignored the unsettling name Naruto had chosen for his son. "Jirayai…hn, he's an interesting fellow. How is he nowadays?" Fugaku asked still suspicious.

"Grandfather is happily writing his new novel," Naruto replied.

"Jirayai-san is a novelist?" Mikoto asked this time.

"Yes," Naruto said. 'I can't believe I'm making the old pervert sound cool,' Naruto thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 'Wait…they know the old pervert?!'

"Ah Fugaku-san, is Jirayai-san not the father of Namikaze Minato?" Mikoto snapped her fingers at the sudden recollection. Fugaku's creased forehead softened lightly.

"Minato once mentioned he had a child but failed to determine the gender for me. I am honored to have an old friend's daughter as my son's future bride. Let's dine and talk some more," Fugaku said his tone less strict and his body no longer tense. Naruto and Sasuke to say in the least were dumbstruck. Sasuke had never seen his father act this way and especially when it concerned Sasuke's decisions. Naruto, on the other hand, hardly spoke of his past or family but the Uchihas knew his father and Jirayai.

'Granny you…this isn't about glory, it's about my past,' Naruto thought finally realizing why Tsunade picked this mission out of all the damn missions. Sasuke's cool hands against his own brought him back to the world. "What's wrong, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked faking concern easily.

"Nothing," Naruto replied quickly. "I like your parents so far," he added. Sasuke made no comment towards this and led him inside the restaurant following his parents. It was one of the best restaurants in Konoha and also very expensive. Never fear, Fugaku Uchiha had the bill covered the second he entered the room. Many of the customers rose to pay respects and clasp hands with the Uchiha family and with Naruto to his dismay. In an instant, he was popular among Uchiha allies.

The restaurant was fancy with velvet carpeting, hanging chandeliers, priceless tables, and much more you'd expect from a five star restaurant. Without having to even wait for seating, Fugaku provided them with a private table of their own. Immediately did waiters come to make them as comfortable as possible. Sasuke helped Naruto into his seat like a true gentleman but neither were much in the mood to send clandestine glares. Drinks were offered which consisted of fine wine and food as well. Mikoto out of all of them seemed the liveliest out of the three men.

"Naru-chan, I must ask who is your stylist! You are gorgeous!" Mikoto commented sending a bright blush on Naruto's cheeks.

"Yuhi Kurenai, she's a friend of my grandmother," Naruto said pretending to be enthusiastic.

"Kurenai…ah Sasuke's cousin. She married that Asuma fellow, they make such a nice couple just like you and Sasuke," Mikoto said with a playful smile. Naruto almost chocked on his wine. Him and the bastard a 'nice couple'? More like a fucked up pair. Sasuke shared the same thoughts though kept a composed expression.

"Mother, you're embarrassing Naru-chan," Sasuke said.

"I'm only stating what the truth is. Do tell how you managed to convince my stubborn son that you are a lovely young lady?" Mikoto showed keen interest in Naruto. Her onyx eyes similar to Sasuke's bore into the back of Naruto's mind but meant more affable intentions than harm.

Naruto tensed then giggled. Time to stretch the truth, and boy was he going enjoy degrading Sasuke. "Actually Sasu-kun is the one who pursued me. I was patiently waiting for my turn when he approached me for no reason. I wasn't aware of his identity until he announced to the whole villa he had chosen me, Uzumaki Naruto, as his girlfriend. No one has ever done anything that romantic for me and I think I fell in love with Sasuke then," Naruto said weaving his tale expertly. He felt a cold glare but avoided Sasuke's threatening gaze.

Mikoto and Fugaku shared surprised expressions. "My, my, like father like son. Isn't that how we met Fugaku as well?" Mikoto sent a teasing smile to her husband.

"I don't remember," Fugaku replied stiffly. Mikoto sighed then winked at Naruto.

"If there is one thing you should keep in mind Naru-chan, is that Uchiha men like to hide emotions but they prove to be the kindest of heart." Naruto couldn't help the smile creeping back on his face. Uchiha Mikoto had this serene aura around her that made anyone feel welcome. Naruto found she may prove to be a reliable ally. Uchiha Fugaku was another story.

"Mother, don't give Naru-chan false ideas," Sasuke said simply.

"Naru-chan doesn't mind my ramblings right?"

"Not at all," Naruto assured Mikoto.

The conversation turned to constant teasing of the Uchiha males and Naruto laughing when he saw was fit. Most of the talking was left to both Mikoto and Naruto who were bonding quite nicely. Fugaku, like his son, only spoke when he found it absolutely necessary. Food came shortly providing Naruto a break from lying to Mikoto about what he called 'girly chat.' Soon Fugaku discussed the industry of the Uchiha mobster family that turned to be a bore since Naruto had taken more time to read more of the file. All was going well until Fugaku chose to question Naruto thoroughly about the Whirlpool clan. Now it was his turn to wince mentally.

"Speaking of statistics, I hear the Whirlpool clan is in need of economic assistance," Fugaku stated casually as if he were speaking of the weather. Naruto knew it would have come back to this eventually. Sasuke gave him a slight encouraging nod to reply but Naruto felt his throat constrict.

"Yes, it is," Naruto answered seriously.

"Then this keen interest you have for my son is for money is it not? I mean no shame, if this is your true motive, for you aren't the first girl who has feigned love interests for money," Fugaku said drinking from his fine glass of wine. His coal eyes similar of those of Sasuke pierced even through Naruto's tons of make-up.

Naruto lowered his head sadly then nodded. "Yes that is no lie. My grandfather thought of this as an opportunity to regain that strong bond the Uchiha clan and Whirlpool clan once had. I-I'm not doing this for money though, I really do wish to make Sasuke happy," Naruto declared, his cerulean eyes shining with determination. Sasuke relaxed in his seat giving Naruto a disguised signal for, "Cunning story, dobe."

Fugaku studied the blond closely for a few more moments before a smirk gradually formed on that set frown he wore most of the night. "An answer worth my praise, Uzumaki-san, you truly are a surprising and charming young woman. Jirayai-san must be proud to have an intelligent granddaughter," Fugaku said in a softer tone that he used when speaking to his wife.

Naruto, baffled by the older man's sudden praise, bowed his head in respect. "I'm sure he is," Naruto agreed with a grin. 'Actually that old pervert hardly gives a shit about me! Always eating my ramen when I'm away, leaving his boring erotic novels in my living room, and fetching Granny on me and I'm here saving face for him!' Naruto thought.

"Jirayai-san is a pleasant man if I do remember vividly. Once he caught Fugaku and Minato entering a gentlemen's club during the late hours of the night. This was before he married Kushina, of course." Mikoto laughed at the recollection of her youth. Fugaku grunted though Naruto could see the man was slightly embarrassed from a shameful act he had been probably forced to do.

"Oh…I'm sorry Naru-chan, I didn't mean to bring up Minato in the intentions of…" Mikoto trailed off when Fugaku cleared his throat. Sasuke watched as a wide smile spread on those tan cheeks but he knew that Naruto was masking a painful memory.

"Don't feel guilty Mikoto-san! Grandfather hardly tells me stories of my father or mother so hearing them does leave a nostalgic feeling," Naruto said hoping the dear woman was not upset. Clearly she was because leaned against Fugaku for support.

"We'll pay our respects to your parents, Naru-chan." Naruto turned to Sasuke in surprise. For a second his heart faltered. He usually went alone to visit his parents but Sasuke meant they all go, together. Naruto shook the wavering feeling quickly knowing this was all a play.

"Wonderful idea Sasuke!" Mikoto sent a praise of approval towards her son.

"Yes, so it is. I must pay respects to both Kushina and Minato for having Naru-chan added to our family soon," Fugaku agreed. Sasuke felt a wave of relief course through his body. So their sham had worked. Good. Naruto pretended to be shocked.

"Sasuke and I have blessings from Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san?" Naruto inquired making sure his deal would be sealed officially.

"Stop with the formality, Naru-chan. Call me Mikoto or Oka-san," Mikoto said clasping his hands in her delicate peach hands.

"I shall send for someone to acquire your belongings," Fugaku began but Naruto shook his head.

"Thank you so much for accepting our relationship. Fugaku-san, I apologize for the hassle, and instead I'll have my loyal butler, Kiba, pack my things." There was no way in hell he'd let any of the Uchihas discover his secret just because he allowed their hospitality to reach his apartment door.

"There is no need to worry. Your comfort is our priority. Will you be ready by tomorrow for Sasuke to bring you to the mansion?" Fugaku was the type of man who didn't dwindle too long over a topic or liked to have top priorities taken care of as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I'll call Sasuke to pick me up. Thank you for the dinner as well." Soon this was too much for Naruto. Fighting with Sasuke 24/7 was one thing but when having his past closely tied in with the Uchihas, perhaps this case wasn't' such a carefree one as he thought. The dinner meeting came to a conclusion leaving Fugaku to tip the waiter and Mikoto to whisper a few tips to her son while smiling in Naruto's direction.

Naruto had a mindset that the Uchihas were bloodthirsty mobsters up to no good. Tonight had changed that view drastically when he'd connected with them personally. Mikoto Uchiha already considered him a daughter she always wished for and Fugaku admired his independence to carry out his clan's needs. Sure it was heartwarming and felt the alluring aura of a family but his past was at stake. Should the Uchihas dig deeper into the Whirlpool clan, then he certainly was doomed. They had no idea the Whirlpool clan was a disguised "mobster" clan full of ANBU spies. Then came the question of his parents once personally tied with the Uchihas. Just what kind of mess had the old hag gotten him in? "-drive you home."

"What?" Naruto asked noticing he had spaced off. Sasuke gave him an impatient expression.

"So you weren't listening. I asked if you'd want me to drive you and Inuzuka home," Sasuke repeated. They now stood outside of the restaurant where they both bid a goodnight to the older Uchihas.

"Stuck with you in a car once is enough teme. Kiba will drive me home," Naruto said letting his polite tongue slip back to its normal way of speaking.

"Saves me gas."

"Shut up asshole! Be grateful that we pulled this off. All I want to do is sleep and forget about this until the morning!" Naruto exaggerated a yawn.

"_We_ didn't do anything. _You_ pulled this off. Spared me a few embarrassing questions my mom was dying to ask the both of us." Sasuke clarified the night's events to his liking. Naruto expected as much and stuck out his tongue acting once again as a child.

"Sasu-kun is only jealous because his dear mother and father paid more attention to me. Aw, don't cry Sasu, you're always in my thoughts." Naruto grinned evilly while running a hand down the Uchiha's exposed neck. Sasuke pulled his hand away also smirking.

"I see you are more annoying than I thought. How I never met you as kids is a mystery seeing our parents apparently knew each other. There is no way I'd forgot a nuisance like you," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Ah, that smile again…

"Back at ya, ice prick," Naruto countered. A heavy silence followed only broken by the faint laughs coming from the restaurant or cars being returned to their owner. "Your family is nice," Naruto admitted. Sasuke placed his hands in his pocket and shrugged carelessly.

"More or less." The raven noticed the faint inflicting emotions dancing in those sapphire eyes. "About your parents…I had no idea…I…" Sasuke wasn't sure how to finish his sentence. He wasn't an expert on words of comfort and especially to a girl he had limited knowledge of.

"Ah is Sasu worried my feelings were hurt? It's in the past, I didn't even know them so no big loss," Naruto assured the raven with a toothy foolish grin. Maybe that false reaction convinced many but not Sasuke.

"Tomorrow at eight, I'm picking you up. I'm leaving you behind if you're not ready by then." Sasuke resolved the tense awkward situation between them by skipping to tomorrow's plans.

"That's too early you heartless bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. What happened next would stay imprinted in his mind forever. Sasuke came closer to him then soft lips met his forehead. Naruto stood frozen in his spot. Onyx eyes met widened electric blue eyes.

"Dobe, what's with that priceless face?" Sasuke mocked flicking him gently on his forehead with a finger. Naruto snapped back to reality.

"What the fuck teme?!" Naruto furiously wiped his forehead with his arm attempting to destroy the essence of Uchiha Sasuke off his skin.

"A reward for tonight's performance has been earned. Why get flustered over a kiss? Or could it be you've never been kissed before by another guy that is not family?" Sasuke smirked as tan cheeks turned a bright red.

"This isn't a reward! It's torture! And I HAVE been kissed before! And it was way better than this!" Naruto shouted as his pride was hurt. It was hurt because he hadn't experienced a true kiss or anything related to kisses from anyone.

"Oh really? I highly doubt that." Sasuke pressed Naruto closer before the boy could escape or struggle. Cool soft lips met glossy pink lips in a swift motion. It was official. Uchiha Sasuke kissed Uzumaki Naruto.

---------------------------------------

"Hey buddy, you're back in one piece! How was dinner with the Uchihas?" Kiba asked when Naruto opened the door of his car. Kiba had spent a good couple of hours speaking with his wife on the phone while waiting for Naruto's safe return. A sharp glare from Naruto killed his cheerful mood. "Something happen?"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER UCHIHA SASUKE!"

'Shit don't tell me Naruto fucked up the dinner?'

"So what is the fight over this time?" Kiba asked wearily as he sensed a headache and paperwork coming his way.

"Fucking prick kissed me!" Naruto yelled indignantly. Kiba couldn't help but break out laughing.

"Seriously you're upset over a kiss? Unless…oh that's tough luck bro," Kiba tried regaining some seriousness but tears sprouted from his eyes from the constant laughing. A fist connected with his arm. "OW! I'm sorry!"

"Here I thought you were my friend," Naruto grumbled crossing his arms together.

"I am!" Kiba groaned facing the same complaints the entire day.

"They know about my parents." Naruto suddenly said that it caught Kiba off guard. Kiba almost steered off road when he realized what Naruto meant by that.

"No shit…are you serious? What is Tsunade-san thinking giving you a case personally related you?" Kiba asked in pure disbelief. "You ok with this?" Kiba knew when to support or lend some comfort to Naruto. They had been probably twins separated at birth. Always there for each other when tough situations presented for either men, both Naruto and Kiba were the best of friends.

"I wonder about that too…"

Naruto took back everything he thought about this case. A too nice mobster family, Uchiha Sasuke sexually molesting him, dressing as a woman, and facing the demons of the past were all more than he could carry. His life had taken a drastic turn from normal to a confusing reality. Ah well he'd worry about the past later. For now, time to scheme how he could get away with murdering Sasuke!

---------------------------------------

**AN: It was a hurried chapter so I'm sorry if it sounds stupid now. . You guys like or not? Eek! I did warn this fanfic would be a mix of drama, comedy, romance, and angst! :D This is just the beginning of the real plot. Take care guys, cya in chapter 5 =]**


	5. Crazy Families, Pigtails, and Paper Fans

**AN: Victory dance! The Uchiha family meeting was not as bad as I thought it was! Honestly, I rushed through it badly, because school is in a week and I didn't want to have you guys wait any longer. :D Trust me; Naruto's past is just the tip of the ice berg. There is a lot more to the Uchihas and Whirlpool clan than meets the eye ;D**

**-Thanks for the reviews ^^**

**-Let's give a round of applause for my beta reader: Azure Sea **

**-This chapter is long b/c I might not be able to update as often or regularly as I would like to because of school. I'll try my best to update frequently every week :D **

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Crazy Families, Pigtails and Paper Fans**_

There are mornings that commence with a routine consisting of waking up at one's own pace, eating breakfast, reading the newspaper, eating ramen, watching television and taking each task at a gradual pace. Then there are mornings, where you wake up -no cross that out- strangers wake you up holding devices similar to those a kidnapper uses on their victims. In such mornings, there are few possible reactions one Uzumaki Naruto could muster.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A KEY TO MY HOME?!", Naruto shouted in alarm as some hands grasped his unsuspecting body. What more can you expect from an exhausted man that had been lying on his ouch asleep a few minutes ago?

"Hold still, Uzumaki, or you'll mess up your wig", warned a familiar female voice. Naruto only worsened his struggling against Yuhi Kurenai, his kidnapper.

"IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING FOR THE LOVE OF RAMEN!", Naruto exclaimed in disbelief at what was happening. Kurenai shrugged carelessly, continuing her task as Kiba held the blond down on his dining chair. Naruto felt his blood boiling from whatever the hell was going on.

His brain remembered that he had stayed up late the previous night reading the damn Uchiha file, thus resulting in getting only three hours of sleep, which never did any good to his body. He also registered that Kurenai had broken into his home (Kiba had most likely helped), he was now strapped to a chair, and there was a beauty salon in his apartment and pink suitcases along with endless racks of women's clothes in his living room!

"KIBA! Who let you in my home!? Better yet, who let her in here?!" Naruto demanded answers. Kiba grinned. Kurenai continued adjusting the wig on the unkempt golden hair.

"Calm down, Uzumaki. Inuzuka happened to have a spare key to your apartment," Kurenai explained in a calm tone. Naruto wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that his best friend barged into his home without permission and bringing his hair stylist, or the fact that both of them were relatively at ease with tying him to a chair and giving him an unwanted make-over.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?! Let me go! NOW!" Naruto commanded, squirming as much as the restraints allowed him to. There was no way in hell he'd let these maniacs do whatever they pleased with his body.

"Hey bro, chill. The allotted time the Uchiha will pick you up is in three hours. Applying your disguise takes at least an hour and a half, merely because you choose to be repugnant about letting us touch you. Then we gotta go somewhere else unless you want him to know that you live in a cheap apartment", Kiba explained, hoping this sufficed for Naruto. Unfortunately, the poor brunette had just added fuel to the fire.

"So?! I could hardly give a shit about my outer appearance now that I've convinced the bastard that I'm a hot blond. And for your info, my apartment is not cheap!" Naruto proclaimed as a pout formed on his face. Kurenai grabbed a whiskered cheek and pulled it playfully.

"No wonder my dear young cousin chose you. You're cute! Now let me fix your wig and explain a few things, hon", Kurenai teased with a smile. But a stronger tug at his cheek and Naruto knew this woman meant business.

"I'm a guy, if you haven't noticed! Cute isn't something to be proud of!", Naruto said, messaging his cheek but finally toned down his anger. Kiba coughed a laugh praying Naruto hadn't noticed. "So what's today's nightmare style?", Naruto asked wearily, giving in to whatever Kurenai and Kiba had planned for him.

"First, I have to make this wig flawless. Then, since you will live with the Uchihas, you need to pick a style you can easily manage for your hair. I won't be there and Inuzuka proves to be as useful as a broken bobby pin which means, you need to pick a passable hair style you can do without my help. Second, you must choose an assortment of clothes to take with you", Kurenai instructed, leaving hardly room for debate. Naruto groaned.

"There is no way I will have time to take care of all this girly crap. I have no clue how women even pull their hair up into a ponytail!" Naruto protested, liking the idea of playing "dress up every day from then on forward" less and less.

"Well then, this is a perfect opportunity to learn! Here's a book of my own, in which I have recorded countless of hair styles. Pick a simple yet good one that matches your persona." Kurenai handed him a thick bounded binder that surely was forced to fit all of the laminated pages. Naruto reluctantly flipped through countless of pages as the woman adjusted his wig and applied make-up while she explained how to do this and that.

"This," Naruto finally said pointing at a picture. Kurenai laughed softly.

"Ah, that surely fits you well, Miss Uzumaki."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, when you said you lied to the Uchiha regarding where I live, **this **place should have never slipped from your mouth, dog breath!" Naruto snapped as his best friend, who carried his luggage to the marble tiled lounge. Kiba sighed heavily as the luggage took all his strength to haul all the way from the entrance to such an elegant lounge.

"Where do you suppose I should indicate you lived?! At my house?!", Kiba retorted and dropped the luggage next to an exotic plant. It had been a while since Naruto used his wretched nickname that was given to him ever since middle school.

"That sounds way better than living at your grandfather's whorehouse!" Naruto pointed out while dumping his body onto a chair. "I can't wait to get out of here", Naruto murmured quietly.

"Is that anyway to behave in my house, Naruto, or should I say Naru-chan?", came a familiar male voice from the arched entrance. Naruto tensed immediately, having forgotten that they weren't alone. Kiba bowed respectfully to the older man. Jiraiya was a man of high respect. He wore traditional japanese clothing, most of the time with a matching red vest, there were similar tattoos like Kiba's underneath his beady black eyes, white shaggy hair fell loosely to his face that wasn't caught by the band of the spiky ponytail, and a gleeful smile plastered on his tan face.

"Call me that one more time, Ero-Sennin, and I'll tell Baa-chan there are a couple of sluts upstairs", Naruto challenged with a smug smile. Jiraiya grinned at Naruto's sharp tongue and rebellious attitude. He hadn't heard the brat call him "grandfather" in a long time now and to admit that he felt nostalgic was not in his personality.

"Tsunade teaches you well I take it. There's no need to say anything to her. They're just a few spies and I'd appreciate my pseudo granddaughter to tone her language down a bit," Jiraiya said, a mocking smile set. Naruto growled, liking the idea less and less that he should spend another five minutes in this cursed place until his prince charming came to pick him up.

"I really wish I could fetch Baa-chan on you," Naruto said through clenched teeth. Jiraiya laughed, taking a seat in the neighbor cream sofa from Naruto.

"More like Tsunade sent you to a lion's den. I shouldn't be worrying just yet. I heard about the case from Kakashi and I have no idea what goes on that woman's mind sometimes. Uchihas are a messy business to get yourself into", Jiraiya said, acting like a wise old man he never was. He did give decent advice once in a while, but usually he masked his intelligence through manly pleasures and writing his perverted novels.

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to the old hag. Kiba provided no help whatsoever buying me out of this case. So here I am weaving a giant mess of a lie and getting molested by some gay gangster heir", Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms together and pressing against his fake breasts. Jiraiya gave him an amused smile.

"Inuzuka surely had some grudge against you. Anyway, it can't be that bad. This Sasuke guy has no idea you're a man, therefore he isn't gay. Plus, not all of this is a lie. Geez, what is my dear Tsunade thinking?", Jiraiya yawned lazily as if all of this case was a simple matter not worth worrying about. Kiba shifted uncomfortably.

"That's what I'd like to know, Ero-Sennin! And Sasuke is so gay! I can prove it to ya later! Also, you have some serious explaining to do", Naruto said, pouting in a girly manner that surely attracted his grandfather's attention in an instant. Those blond pigtails were hard to resist from touching. The glossy lips forming a slight frown also did some good on the effect.

"W-Which is?" Jirayai stuttered, wiping crimson liquid from his nose. '…what a pervert…this is so creepy…I'm your grandson!' Naruto thought a bit disgusted at this knowledge.

"How the heck do the Uchihas know about my dad and mom? Apparently, you and Uchiha Fugaku are great friends," Naruto said, giving the older man a devious smile. Jiraiya dropped his silliness immediately. A frown replaced that grin. "Ne, ne, please tell me, Jii-chan." Using sex-appeal had its limit, of course.

"I'll tell you everything I know come to Pa-" As more blood sputtered from Jiraiya's nose, they were interrupted by one of the butlers of the Whirlpool household.

"Sir, the young master Uchiha is in the main entrance waiting for Naruto-kun, I mean Naru-chan," interrupted another male voice. Naruto groaned mentally, wishing he had a club or something to hit Jiraiya's butler with. Jiraiya appeared more than relieved when the guest of honor had arrived to pick up his nosy little grandson. Kiba followed Naruto's disappointment except with carrying the luggage with a struggle.

"Wonderful! I'd like to meet this infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Come now, Naru-chan," Jiraiya instructed, linking Naruto's unsuspecting arm with his. Naruto almost broke away but one look from his grandfather left him complying with the order. 'Fucking old pervert,' Naruto thought miserably. "Whatever those Uchihas say about Minato or Kushina, keep alert they may be false information," Jirayai whispered.

"I know. Besides, you'll explain that entire ordeal later, right _grandpa_?" Naruto said loudly announcing his presence. Jiraiya knew he had just a few years of his life to this kid. Everything was a hassle.

Jiraiya chuckled lightly. "Some other time, you sly fox." Naruto grinned at this. A lot of people, who knew him quite well, usually referred to him as a fox. He was sly, cunning and most of all, played many pranks. That might explain why he loved to bother Sasuke so much.

When they entered the main room, which divided two staircases that led to rooms and clandestine panic rooms, Sasuke stood patiently beside a fountain that had a stone frog in the middle and spurted water from its mouth. He was wearing a black suit today. And his cheek was a bit bruised. Naruto had to grin, when his eyes landed on what his hand had caused. When Sasuke decided that kissing Naruto would only fluster him, Naruto slapped him hard enough to give the raven a headache and demoralized pride. Ugh…the last thing he wanted to think about was that horrid kiss.

'One more sexual harassment and there will be a black eye to match,' Naruto thought, trying to force a laugh down his throat. Sasuke bowed before Jiraiya, using that charming attitude many fell for. Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing the act had no meaning to Jiraiya.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jiraiya-san. Naru-chan speaks highly of you," Sasuke said, stretching his hand out to exchange a shake. Jiraiya grasped the cool hands, accepting the polite gesture. Naruto caught Jiraiya smiling evilly at this. He gulped silently, knowing his grandfather would certainly form some sort of revenge for calling his villa a "whorehouse".

"As she does of you," Jiraiya responded in a refined act. The old man had experience wrapping other powerful mobster clan around his finger. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow in Naruto's direction, but the blond shot down his suspicions with a single glare. "I must say, Fugaku really must be proud of raising a kid like you. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to kick Naru-chan out of the house for her eccentric behavior," Jirayai said with a glint of victory sparkling in those coal eyes. Naruto stomped on his foot without considering appearances.

"Shut up, Ero-Sennin! With all your perverted books, I wanted to leave the house. Quit making up lies; you're embarrassing me in front of Sasuke." Naruto sent threatening looks to his grandfather, who paid them little heed.

Sasuke, to say in the least, was incredulous about the scene between grandfather and granddaughter. He thought Naruto lashed out his rude behavior due to perhaps forced to comply with every command given by the head of her household, but both relatives were bizarre and beyond even noble quality. Should Sasuke ever demonstrate such foul behavior to his father, he'd be a dead man. Both Whirlpool members snapped mocks of each other's bad habits.

"Sasuke must consider at least my granddaughter may be useless. I wouldn't want to bear responsibility for an accidental lovechild to be produced by a night of passion," Jiraiya said, smiling and earning a barked laughter from Kiba. It was really unprofessional how the butler began to bawl on the floor laughing as Naruto and Sasuke's faces were bright red.

"ERO-SENNIN! KIBA! I'm going to fucking shove these heels up your ass! Come on, Uchiha, we're leaving, now!" Naruto demanded, taking Sasuke's arm and pulling him towards the door. "We need to leave as quickly as possible!" Naruto panicked, not wanting anymore further humiliation.

"For once, I agree. Your grandfather is…", Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"Crazy, I know," Naruto finished, leading them towards the front oak doors.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke, don't forget to use protection!" Jiraiya called from behind with a snickering Kiba wrestling with the luggage.

"Dobe, please tell me that wasn't really your grandfather," Sasuke said, disgruntled by the old man's behavior. Naruto sighed heavily, tugging at a pigtail.

"Unfortunately, that perverted hermit is my grandfather. He even drooled all over me! What kind of grandfather gets a nosebleed over their granddaughter?" Naruto ranted indignantly while shoving Kiba in front of him with a mischievous smile. "It's great when your loyal butler finds Ero-Sennin's comments funny."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at this disturbing information. He didn't need to know what the Whirlpool leader found arousing. "Whatever your grandfather finds pleasure at is none of my concern. Now I understand why the Whirlpool clan is on the verge of extinction," Sasuke said, ignoring the clattering of suitcases crashing against the pavement.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Insult me if you will, but not my clan. Got it, Uchiha?" He said through gritted teeth, trying with all his might not to punch the raven. Sasuke smirked, apparently amused by his reaction.

"Hn. Understood, dobe. Though I do feel inclined to ask you a couple of questions." Sasuke wasn't baffled at all when Naruto defended her clan furiously. Anyone, who was loyal to their clan would rather receive the insults about themselves rather than other clans slander theirs.

"What would that be, Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked sweetly, changing from a pissed-off mood to a flirty young lady.

"Why pigtails?" The raven asked as he tugged a long streak of blond hair, then with his other hand pointed towards an exhausted Kiba, who sat on the luggage by the car. "Did you pack your entire room?" Naruto laughed. Oh, the unnecessary suitcases full of clothing were all Kurenai's idea, not his. Besides, a spy had to find some place to hide his equipment and gun, right? You bet, Naruto carefully packed his previous black and silver Smith & Wesson(1) between "his" personal belongings!

"Aren't they cute, Sasu-kun? You know, you like them. As for my stuff, a girl needs to feel comfortable and right at home. What better way than bring her personal belongings that remind her of home?" Naruto responded. The blond spoke the truth. Pigtails truly did suit her and her dress apparel was neither extravagant nor too revealing. Today she was wearing a checkered orange and black blouse that complimented her jean skirt. Nice combo, if only Sasuke liked the color orange.

"Cute…sure, whatever you say, dobe. Do note I'm not responsible for handling your luggage," Sasuke answered after studying the blond.

"Roger, teme." Naruto mocked with a salute, earning an icy stare. "Living with you sure will be hell."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, dobe."

-------------------------------------

The last time Naruto checked where Europe was located on a world map, he was sure that the continent laid nowhere near Japan. That being said and reassured by Kiba that his geographic knowledge was indeed correct, left limited room for doubt, but both spies couldn't help but think otherwise. Both were glued to the window of Sasuke's car while crammed with luggage in the trunk and next to them. Jiraiya's villa didn't come even halfway close to this insane luxury unfolding before his eyes. Heck, even the wealthiest Whirlpool members didn't have what the Uchihas had. "Stop drooling on my windows or I'll make you clean them," Sasuke warned from the driver's seat.

Naruto forgot this morning's wake-up call and that nightmare trip to his grandfather's home. He squirmed excitedly in his seat. Well, moved whenever he could when the luggage shifted towards Kiba. "I'm not drooling, teme! This isn't a house or mansion! This is a fucking castle!" Naruto exclaimed when they passed more green land and gardens that surrounded the main Uchiha Manor.

"Hn." Sasuke had long ago abandoned the same marvel visitors to the Uchiha Manor experienced. The glamour is simply lost over the time, if you have spent all of your twenty-one years roaming the corridors. Naruto scoffed at the unenthusiastic response. Well, if his "boyfriend" wasn't going to show any eagerness, then he was.

"Hey, Kiba, you think there are ghosts here?" Naruto asked suddenly, thinking of the ghost stories he and Kiba had exchanged with other friends during school camping trips. Kiba smiled at the memory.

"Worth checking," Kiba replied and added quickly, "Naru-san."

"Ghosts…what kind of nonsense are you babbling, dobe? There are no such things," Sasuke said, a bit irritated by the strange stories the idiotic girl was cooking up. He could feel a headache starting to form thanks to the dobe, her grandfather and tge butler/Naru's bodyguard.

"Oh yeah, there are! One time while at camp, my friends and I heard a wailing and then the weirdest shit happened. Our cloth-"

"Supposing I even care to hear such a pointless story, I'm sure the moral is, you believe in superstition. There are no ghosts or whatever other gruesome fictional characters idiots tend to fear. End of discussion." Sasuke killed the mood easily. Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. He was merely trying to make the best out of his situation. A bit of humor didn't harm anybody. Apparently the raven disagreed.

"Teme."

That basically concluded the rest of the remaining car ride. Even when the manor/castle seemed close, it took them another painstaking twenty minutes to reach the foreboding iron gates. Should it be nighttime and no lights illuminating the castle, then this was the perfect scenery for a haunted mansion. Sasuke spoke into the voice box that granted them entrance. Again, this wasn't Japan.

"Wow," Naruto gawked as his face pressed against the window again. The entire estate was flowing with life. Gardens, statues, fountains and other assortments of decoration surrounded the mansion. What amazed Naruto the most was the number of cars stationed outside the gravel ground. All of them were cars from other countries and with a hefty price tag to follow. "Boy, I'd love to drive one of those babies."

"I'll have to cut your fingers off before you even dare touch them," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto squeaked. Had he said that out loud? Most girls didn't like talking about car models.

"So cruel…" Naruto muttered. Kiba shared his disappointment. They'd give anything to touch or drive those cars. Maybe later, they could sneak a drive or two behind Sasuke's back. Sounds like fun. This case won't be so bad after all.

Sasuke parked abruptly, sending a few suitcases to smash on Naruto's face. "OW! Warn before you stop, fucking bastard!" He screamed as he messaged his possibly broken nose. Good, no blood, but the pain throbbing made it feel like a broken nose and tears of pain sprouted from his sapphire eyes. The Uchiha, however, was already outside to blur out his shouts from the car.

"You ok?" Kiba asked.

"Does it look like it?" Naruto snapped back unintentionally. "Sorry, Kiba. Help me drag this crap to the torture chamber."

"Sorry about laughing earlier. I guess we're both in for one ride to hell," Kiba said, opening the car door. He managed to take six suitcases of different size while Naruto took care of three more.

"Let's solve this, then we can have that nice long vacation." Naruto smiled, though throwing a nasty glare at Sasuke when their eyes met again once everyone, including the suitcases, was out of the car. "So since I'm practically the guest of honor and future fiancée, do I get a kick ass room?" Naruto bounced at the thought of having some alone time from the teme and his family. Plus this added to using his laptop or other devices easily.

"If you keep using that kind of language, then you'll sleep in the basement," Sasuke replied, already a few steps ahead of them. It was as if the raven would rather die than be caught together with Naruto and her butler. Naruto sighed heavily.

'What an ice prick,' Naruto thought. Somehow, by some miracle performed by whatever deities were out there, Kiba and Naruto ascended the stairs without injuring either of their backs or tripping. Naruto's eyes widened again, when the grand doors, designed by different designs engraved on the oak doors, opened to reveal a large entrance which compared nothing to what the blond or brunet had ever seen. "Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling a foolish grin form on his face.

"Stop acting like a fool and do your job right. Both of us have to keep alert since my parents tend to show up when we least expect it," Sasuke said without any note of worry. Which truly he wasn't, because Uchihas were never worried, ever.

"Yeah, yeah, I have that part pretty much covered. I'll warn you, too, teme. Kiss me again without my permission and these fists will ruin your face." Naruto stuck his tongue out, adding a childish affect to his threat.

"As if you'd have the strength to do that, dobe," Sasuke said with a challenging gaze. Naruto giggled.

"Trust me; we Whirlpool clan women shouldn't be underestimated." Onyx eyes met cerulean eyes with invincible sparks of rivalry connecting them both. Before Kiba could politely try to pry the two men from killing each other, an excited squeal caught their attention.

"Sasuke, you're back and not alone, either! Naru-chan, Fugaku and I are honored to have you live with us until we settle all the marriage arrangements!" Uchiha Mikoto knew how to make an entrance. Her raven hair swayed as she descended the stairs at top speed towards the youngsters. Naruto feigned a flustered blush.

"Oh, no, the honor is mine! I hope Sasu and I are supplied with enough time to get to know each other better," Naruto said bowing quickly. Mikoto's simple yet elegant blouse and long skirt only enhanced her beauty. Mikoto hugged Naruto, knocking his breath away. Somehow someone caring about him in all sincerity truly warmed his heart.

"You'll have plenty of time for that, trust me. Naru-chan, your pigtails are so cute! It suits you well, doesn't it, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked as she stroked her hand through silky blond hair in a motherly gesture.

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke replied, lacking the same enthusiasm like his mother. Naruto smiled, feeling attached to the woman already. Mikoto sighed.

"My, Sasuke is under the weather. Oh, did I interrupt an intimate conversation? I'll let you two settle down. Sasuke, show Naru-chan her room and help her with her things. Inuzuka-san, please accompany me to the servant's quarters, where you'll be assigned a room to," Mikoto instructed, leaving no room for objections. She gave Sasuke a clandestine smile that the raven wished he hadn't seen. "Or…"

Everyone stopped where they were, waiting for Mikoto to finish her sentence. "Naru-chan, you can sleep with Sasuke in his room."

"NO!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed in unison. Mikoto blinked in surprise by the quick reaction of the two youths. Kiba signaled Naruto to quickly say something before Mikoto grew suspicious.

"I mean, Mikoto-san, I'm shy to sleep in the same room with Sasuke. I can't bear the mere thought of Sasuke seeing me without any make-up or me changing. It's so embarrassing." Naruto mustered an innocent look and softened his voice as proof about his sincerity. Mikoto laughed, shaking her head.

"Alright. In the meantime, please allow Sasuke to take you to a room I prepared for you. I'm sure you'll love it! Sasuke, help her with her things! Women must not engage in laborious tasks." Mikoto wagged her finger at Sasuke the way she normally did whenever her younger son failed to see the light of the situation. Sasuke groaned mentally while snatching a few briefcases from Kiba's hands.

'Good luck, buddy.' Kiba signaled Naruto with his fingers, brushing the back of his ear.

'Whatever, good luck to you, too.' Naruto signaled back. Mikoto motioned Kiba to follow her, which he did, for he had no choice. Neither did Naruto, when Sasuke dragged him by the hand up those polished stairs to where a grand window showed the view of an enormous backyard that was flat grasslands and more gardens.

"Your mother would love Ero-Sennin's idea of us two together,'" Naruto said, trying to ease the tension between them when they reached a corridor that seemed to go on for miles. Sasuke kept quiet, his lips closed together, his forehead creased with apparent displeasure, hands handling several suitcases without flinching or producing beads of sweat and paced steps. Naruto frowned, he didn't like being ignored. "Hey, teme! Wait for me! Are you mad? Hand me a few bags, I'll carry them, you baby."

"Hn." Sasuke sure was stubborn, because the raven pulled away, when Naruto stretched his hand to take a few bags from him. Of all the people in the world and criminals he had met, he'd never met such a stubborn prick like Sasuke.

"That's not a word, you meanie. Please, Sasuke-kun, talk to me." Naruto begged using a seductive voice.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache."

"You're so moody. What happened to the sweet-talking Sasuke? Actually, I prefer you this way."

"Hn." Again a silence fell between them. Naruto decided interrogating the Uchiha wouldn't be much use anyway and gaped as he passed fancy hallways, portraits, statues and more doors. Sasuke stopped abruptly which caused Naruto to almost crash into him. Sasuke "opened" the door by basically slamming it ajar. Naruto shivered, knowing the prince of darkness was once again in a foul mood.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was blinded in complete shock. "Holy shit…" Sasuke also shared a similar reaction, though masked with a composed face. The room was orange! There was a girly feel to it as the plush carpeting was white, but his favorite color dominated the room with other blended colors like white or yellow. Mikoto had really outdone herself decorating the room for Naruto to make him comfortable. The room was, for one, bigger than Naruto's apartment flat and two, it screamed with life. Naruto inspected the nooks and crannies, not noticing the huge grin plastered on his face.

An orange armoire was in one corner, glass windows gave the view of the splendid lake outside, orange lacy curtains framed windows, his bed easily fit five people and consisted of white and orange satin covers, an white canopy hung above his bed with orange ribbons laced on it, a plasma TV was mounted on the white walls that had orange spots making a placid pattern, and of course, there was an expensive make-up desk with a mirror connected with it for Naruto to fix his face any time of the day. There was a foreign vase on his nightstand on which sunflowers occupied, an antique phone on the wall and he even had his own bathroom!

"I definitely love your mom. How did she know orange is my favorite color?" Naruto asked breathlessly. He paced around the room in delight.

"My mother has intuition for these kinds of things. She did this all on her own. I haven't seen her take a liking to anyone like this before," Sasuke answered truthfully. He dumped Naruto's stuff on the ground as he messaged his arms.

"Hehe, I'll be on my best behavior then," Naruto said. No one had done something like this for him before. It touched his heart. Really, it did. Here, a stranger, who hardly knew him, had guessed his likes and made him feel at home.

"Hn. Call the maids, if you should need anything. Lunch is at twelve and dinner at six." Sasuke was already heading towards the door when Naruto stopped him as something caught his eye. For a brief moment he was surprised when there was neat handwriting beside the delicate ornament.

_-Let's makes this work_

"Sasuke, thanks." Naruto smiled.

"For what dobe?" Naruto held an orange paper fan that had a fox drawn on it. Sasuke turned quickly to hide a slight pink blush forming. "My mother insisted I keep a stupid tradtition. There is no special meaning for it."

"Right, if you say so." Naruto was really enjoying seeing Sasuke flustered over a paper fan. Who knew the Uchiha had a soft spot? "Cya, later then, Sasu." Sasuke left without saying goodbye. Naruto laughed feeling good about today. Somehow he felt right at home. He should be unpacking but that bed looked inviting. Naruto dumped his body on the bed with a sigh of happiness. "Start of mission, successful."

As of that day, Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba would embark on a mission that would be imprinted for the rest of their lives. For now, they would play it coy to gain the family's absolute trust, and then get down to business. Everything was going perfectly and as planned. But then again, nothing ever really goes according to the plan.

"Sasuke, thanks." Naruto smiled.

"For what, dobe?" Naruto held an orange paper fan that had a fox drawn on it. Sasuke turned quickly to hide a slight pink blush forming. "It was nothing."

"Right, if you say so." Naruto was really enjoying seeing Sasuke flustered over a paper fan. Who knew the Uchiha had a soft spot? "Cya later then, Sasu." Sasuke left without saying goodbye. Naruto laughed, feeling good about today. Somehow, he felt right at home. He should be unpacking, but that bed looked so inviting. Naruto dumped his body on the bed with a sigh of happiness. "Start of mission, successful."

As of that day, Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba would embark on a mission that would be imprinted for the rest of their lives. For now, they would play it coy to gain the family's absolute trust, and then get down to business. Everything was going perfectly as planned. But then again, nothing ever really goes according to plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: You like or not? Gah, it was rushed. . Long chapter, I know, it's so you guys have something to read that is worth a while until I have time to write chapter 6. I'll take my time on that one since school is this week. This chapter is the back-to-school chapter special! Good luck on everyone's studies! For those wondering where Fugaku is, he's at "work". For those wondering where Itachi is, don't worry, he'll make his sexy appearance soon ;D **

**(1) Smith & Wesson is a brand of guns.**

**--From here the mission starts and more explanations . **


	6. Lo Que Sera, Sera

**AN: **Kinda long AN but here's a few things:

-I'm alive guys!

-Sorry for not updating since August (or was it September?)! School has kept me busier than usual with tests and with finals around the corner. Did I mention I hate math? With a passion!

-Thanks to Azure sea for beta-ing this and pointing out my mistakes and enduring my ramblings =]

-Consider this chapter an early Christmas present unless I do end up typing chapter 7 during the holidays but I might be too busy enjoying my House season 3 my parents have placed under the tree =3 Or playing the 360!

-Again sorry for not updating!

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Lo Que Sera, Sera**_

_Sirens penetrate the air with the mixture of fear and the bloodcurdling screams of a child. There are voices frantically speaking but the words aren't comprehensible. It's only murmurings of familiar voices that are distinctive. Panic grips the child as shadows dance in the dark and around the corpses that were once alive and he once called "Mom" and "Dad". The flowing blood reflects on widened blue eyes that demonstrate pure horror. The shadows come closer whispering his name. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto…" _

_The shadows creep in closer without concern that the innocent child is beyond frightened. The beating of the child's heart is throbbing hard against his chest as cool hands wrap around his body. "Uzumaki Naruto…" There is no escape. The child screams for any deity to come aid him. The shadow stops in his wake as another voice joins. Bright light blinds the __arms __of harm intended on the child. _

"_Naruto…" The voice is familiar…the voice is comforting…it's safe. _

"Dobe, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to drench you in ice cold water." A threat such as that wouldn't usually wake up Uzumaki Naruto but now wasn't one of those times. Sapphire eyes gradually opened though the sudden heaviness forcing them back down made it a laborious task to accomplish. The image of the person in front of him was blurry from sleep, but Naruto recognized the voice.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed the weariness from his eyes as the image of a Sasuke with a scowl set on his face replaced the occurring nightmare. That's when he realized he wasn't in his room or even less his own house. "Holy shit! Where am I?" Naruto sat up, automatically inspecting his surroundings or trying to recollect why he was in Sasuke's house.

"Tch, moron, you forgot where you are? That isn't surprising considering it's you," Sasuke replied, crossing his arms expectantly. Naruto hardly had enough energy to exert an insult. He just remembered where he was and why he was there. As if that weren't enough, he had another nightmare that had been haunting him lately. Naruto messaged his cheeks before lying back on his bed.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" Naruto inquired although he already knew the answer. Sasuke let the crease on his forehead soften, noticing the blond wasn't furious about the fact that he'd just insulted her. He was terrible at reading the mood, but judging from that solemn smile forced on Naruto's face, he couldn't walk out as if he hadn't seen her thrashing around in her sleep.

"Yeah, the whole night, too. I'm not surprised to know you drenched the covers in drool," Sasuke said pointing at a small dark puddle next to where Naruto's had lain. Immediately the blond blushed angrily, rubbing his hand against his mouth in case some extra saliva clung to the corners of his mouth. Usually he could care less who saw him drooling on a pillow or bed since mostly it was Kiba who visited his apartment but when Uchiha Sasuke was teasing him about it, he couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed. It wasn't that he thought his "boyfriend" thought it disgusting but because it boosted his ego further.

"Asshole! Like you sleep any better. I bet you sleep with a stuffed teddy bear," Naruto countered, now messaging his head. It felt strange, like it wasn't his, but another person's. Naruto had fallen asleep with the wig on…wait…did Sasuke say the whole night?

"Hn. You wish, dobe. What's with that face?" Sasuke watched as the blond sprang on her feet and observed her surroundings. The light from the sun illuminated the room and yet she hadn't realized it until Sasuke mentioned she had slept all night.

"I hope Mikoto-san didn't trouble herself by unpacking for me," Naruto said, choosing his words carefully. He had fallen asleep and that itself was a costly mistake. Anybody could have walked in to pack his belongings away and of course his materials for this mission were in that luggage. From Sasuke's normal reaction, he knew no one had gone through his stuff.

"You can unpack by yourself. By the way, Inuzuka has been asking constantly where you were so he's outside the door waiting impatiently to see you. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're secret lovers," Sasuke replied with a smirk, earning a sharp glare from Naruto.

"He's my best friend not to mention my bodyguard! For some hot-shot smartass mafia son you sure are stupid," Naruto said, giving Sasuke a look of disgust. He wasn't much in the mood to play with the Uchiha. The dream had shaken him up and the only person he could confide in was outside the door waiting for him. "Let him in, he always worries too much." Sasuke kept that smirk in place as he retreated towards the door.

"Make it short, we have some business to discuss and settle at breakfast," Sasuke said, taking his leave to replace himself with a hectic appearing Kiba. Naruto wanted to add a cheeky comment, but held back his tongue when he saw Sasuke was out of sight.

"Dude!! I'm glad to see you in one piece!" Kiba exclaimed almost throwing his arms around his best friend. Naruto backed away, giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah, yeah, save your ass kissing for later. What's the scoop?" Naruto sunk back down on the bed with his arms crossed in an expecting manner. Kiba sighed, messaging his temples before shrugging.

"Honestly, there's not much. I can say that these Uchihas are being cautious with us and don't fully trust either of us yet. You were knocked out the whole afternoon, buddy, and I was kinda worried they slipped ya something. I came to check several times, but you know, the Tyrant Prince warded me off by giving me different tasks. It's safe to say, he thinks you're his bitch already," Kiba coughed to disguise his laugh though it failed miserably and he saw electric blue eyes flicker a crimson red.

"His bitch? We'll see who the bitch is later…" Naruto grumbled, tugging at his wig that was growing to be a nuisance. "Setting aside the bastard's ego, what have you learned so far?" Naruto tossed the subject of Sasuke being high off his ass and thinking he can dominate over him to the back of his mind. Kiba cleared his throat, simply motioning to his clean get-up and hair that was slicked back.

"As a butler of Naru-chan, well, these Uchihas are so filthy rich from the money they are racking from drugs and whatnot that each servant of this house has a room to themselves. This makes it easier for spy work, but then again, it doesn't, because it would seem too easy. Since you decided to nap the entire day like Sleeping Beauty, I was sent to a few parts of the mansion to tend to your future husband. He's such a douche, no wonder you hate him. Anyway, the house is secured very well and they have tight security so no one can get in or out without someone else noticing. The funny thing is…the Uchihas are too clean which means we must dig deeper," Kiba explained, watching Naruto play with something in his hands.

"I told you he was a teme! Did you expect an easy access to their castle or something? They're fucking Uchihas, not the freakin' petty gangs in the streets composed of just kids. I have no doubts they are hiding whatever it is they gain their money from and who they associate with. For starters we know that another large yakuza clan that is closely tied with the Uchihas is the Hyuugas. Thanks to Hinata-chan for that," Naruto said fiddling with an orange jewel fan that caught Kiba's eye.

"Before we start involving my beautiful wife into this conversation, what the hell is that?" Kiba pointed at the object Naruto now held up to show him.

"Oh, this? The teme gave it to me as a gift, but I have a feeling this is more of Mikoto-san's doing than his," Naruto replied, handing the fan for Kiba to examine. Soon the beady coal eyes widened and choked back a laugh.

"You realize this claims that you are his? C'mon buddy, another mobster clan will know you belong to him and won't get anywhere near you. I thought you knew this already?" Naruto stood up suddenly, turning a crimson red.

"You've got to be kidding me! This thing is that?! I should have known…" Naruto snatched the fan from Kiba's hand to throw it onto the bed. "Despite that little fact, which you won't say a word about, please help me get ready. I still have to shower for his Royal Pain in the Ass. We still have to send a report to Baa-chan which you'll be doing." Kiba stared at Naruto in complete disbelief. He was his partner, not his slave!

"Whoa, wait a sec! Why do I have to do it?" Naruto ignored him wandering around the room to find some change of clothes and get his things ready.

"You have more time right now and you saw more than I did last night. Please do this one favor for me, Kiba! I still have to change and shit." Naruto batted his lashes at Kiba, his blue eyes tearing up intentionally. A groan and a face of defeat spread over Kiba's face and he muttered curses under his breath while Naruto prepared himself for the strangest shower of his life.

* * *

Sasuke tapped the kitchen table impatiently, wondering how he had managed to keep his cool for over an hour now. His patience had been running thin ever since the clock ticked away after the ten minute marker. Sasuke knew women took forever changing and applying cakes of make-up on, even when they didn't need it, but this was beyond reasonable! Whatever the dobe was doing, it better be worth the time wasted, because he, Uchiha Sasuke, had better things to do than waiting for his fake girlfriend to waltz into the kitchen. Almost as if the dobe had heard him, he heard a crash from behind the kitchen door with a string of curses. So much for wanting a peaceful breakfast…

"Kiba, you dolt! Don't stop suddenly!" Sasuke heard the familiar annoying loud voice. He could feel a headache forming and it wasn't even noon yet. The swinging black door of the kitchen slammed against the wall, revealing a disgruntled butler and a fuming blond. Sasuke lifted his eyes from his wine glass towards Naruto.

"Where you exchanging secrets or something, because that took longer than any girls I dated?" Sasuke commented, earning a scoff from Naruto who was fidgeting with the orange paper fan. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, setting his glass down and sighing. This girl was truly hopeless.

"I had no idea other girls would want an arrogant ass like you," Naruto replied with a challenging smile, still battling with the paper fan stuck in his blond hair. Kiba kept his respectful distance from Naruto, knowing he would only speak if Naruto or Sasuke addressed him directly. It was something he had yet to get used to since he enjoyed running his mouth freely.

"Hn. I might ask you that same question. Now stop playing with that and come over here," Sasuke said motioning Naruto to come closer to him. Naruto hesitated to move from his spot, but sat across from Sasuke. "Idiot, this fan represents you are going to join the Uchiha clan soon. If you break it, I won't get you another." Sasuke leaned forward and Naruto, on impulse, scooted his chair back.

"Are you afraid of me or something?" Sasuke asked when Naruto refused to come any closer to him. The events of the previous night were freshly imprinted in his mind. What if Sasuke tried another funny thing with him? No way in hell was he letting the teme touch him again.

"No. I just don't want you molesting me again," Naruto answered, still trying to pry the jewel from his hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes, settling back into his seat, no longer caring how long Naruto attempted to pry the jewel from his hair.

"I never molested you. You're acting like a high school girl over a simple kiss." Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth parted slightly when he heard the subject he considered taboo plainly stated as Sasuke did. Sasuke's smirk widened, knowing he had hit a nerve.

"I am not being a girl about _that_! Any girl would be afraid to get molested by you after they experience such a sloppy kiss!" Naruto proclaimed crossing his arms together. Sasuke snorted, highly doubting his kissing skills were that distressing. Whatever, he wasn't about to spend a whole hour arguing about kisses with an idiot.

"Keep telling yourself that, Usuratonkachi. If you're done being stupid, then we can finally talk about other issues that are actually important. You must also be hungry?" Sasuke said, dismissing the subject. Naruto stared at him stupidly, but his grumbling stomach did all the answering for him. "Hn. Inuzuka, go in the kitchen and tell Akimichi to make some breakfast. Anything is fine." Kiba stiffened slightly when the raven called his name without even an honorific for polite company, but bowed, leaving the two alone.

"Do you always speak to your staff like that?" Naruto asked, a bit upset that Sasuke used such a cool tone with Kiba. Almost as if Kiba were an object instead of a human-being.

"How would you like me to speak to them, _honey_? Treat them as I treat friends? They're here to serve us, not make relationships with us," Sasuke answered, expressing nothing close to concern. Naruto threw the pin he finally lodged out of his hair at him.

"You're an ass!" Sasuke grimaced, catching the pin with his hand. He didn't like exerting himself, but his reflexes were outstanding.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now if you're done being caring and stupid, let's talk about a few things. First, learn to keep your voice down or the whole household will hear us," Sasuke said, denying any other protests from Naruto. The boy crossed his arms with a scowl set in place.

"Geez, sorry, your Royal Highness. Anything else I should be aware of?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow to Naruto's sarcasm but ignored it.

"Work with me here, dobe. My parents think we're getting married so of course they'll invite the rest of the Uchiha family and our close associates." Naruto played with his wig not sure where Sasuke was going towards, but urged the man to go on. "Meaning we'll be asked questions. Personal questions, that is. We need to know each other more than we do now. The only thing I'm certain about you is, you're a virgin, a dobe, a klutz, hopeless and loud."

Naruto grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles. "Is that so? I know you're a bastard, an asshole, who has a superior complex. Chicks only dig you, because you have money and are a son of a head mobster. Oh, and not to forget, you are a man whore," Naruto countered, earning a glare from Sasuke as well. Their eyes sent invisible sparks of rivalry only they could see.

"Dead last."

"Bastard."

"Idiot, I didn't call you to fucking fight! Do you want this to work or not?" Sasuke snapped back at him, now obviously loosing the last bit of composure he had. As much as Naruto wished to be cheeky for the remainder of his time with Sasuke, he had a job to do and murderers to catch. Taking a few moments to calm his own anger, Naruto managed a crooked smile.

"Yeah, I want this to work, but it doesn't seem we'll get along. Got any suggestions how we act all lovey-dovey without pissing off the other?" Naruto asked just as perplexed as Sasuke, wondering how their plan was going to play out or if it will play out at all.

"If that's the case, this is impossible. You won't let me touch you, not that I'm any eager about it as you are." Was Sasuke claiming he wanted to touch Naruto or he was forcing himself to? Either way, Naruto knew that these "affectionate" gestures surely gave any onlookers the impression they were passionate about each other. Oh wait, they weren't. Perfect match made in hell.

"Fine, fine, do what you will! Tell me Uchiha, what do you have in mind?" Naruto said, sighing heavily and feeling a sense of foreboding. Something told him this whole case was a load of bologna. Well, he wanted to sincerely think so, but when people were dying and the Uchihas were the primary suspects with not just murders but extortion as well as anything that had to do with drugs or pharmaceutical products.

"Talk to each other, list our likes and dislikes, and other personal shit people usually ask couples. We made a deal, so whether we like it or not, we're going through this until the very end. Care to start?" Naruto might have been surprised to see Sasuke cooperating so nicely, but the crisp and cool tone detached any healthy relationship building Naruto had in mind.

"Would it kill you to ask nicely? A robot shows more emotions than you." A cold stare greeted him and Naruto rubbed his temples, thinking of a way to calm down and keep his fist from meeting Sasuke's face. "Moody bastard…we're waiting on food so…my favorite is ramen!" The instant he thought of steamy noodles, his mouth watered, leaving behind all the negative thoughts.

Sasuke snorted. "Ramen? No wonder you're brain dead. I prefer anything that is actually edible." Of course Naruto was insulted. Ramen was his passion and soul.

"Apparently you've never visited Ichiraku. One trip there will send you regretting to speak ill of ramen," Naruto claimed, his eyes wide with shock that his supposed future "husband" despised ramen.

"A trip to the hospital is the appropriate scenario after a cardio arrest from eating junk. We're barely done with question one and have already wasted five minutes for nothing. Instead, I should warn you of a few things." Sasuke suddenly dropped his scowl and frowned. It was incredible, really, how Sasuke had not a spot of wrinkles from all the grimacing he had been doing lately.

Naruto dismissed the fact that the Uchiha switched the topic, seeing as both of them were different as night and day. A genius wasn't required to figure that one out. "Like what? Are there random shoot outs here I should be aware of?" Time to juice information, that is, if he could…

"My father is suspicious of us. An Uzumaki appearing after a long absence from the mafia raises suspicion and frankly, I agree. They ran a background check before leaving to the restaurant, you came clean. My father went as far as to question your high school teachers and friends. My mother on the other hand…is delighted having another girl join the Uchiha family so she's hardly a problem but there's my older brother, Itachi," Sasuke paused, taking a drink from his wine. His eyes met Naruto's.

"Itachi…?" Naruto couldn't help but sound breathless saying the man's name. His heart sped knowing he finally was going to receive some information on the man he was sent to investigate.

"If you ever see him, leave, run or hide. Never dare speak to him or follow him. I can tolerate your stupidities, but Itachi is off limits. Got it?" Sasuke's deadly tone chilled every bone in Naruto's body.

"B-But I don't see any harm meeting him. Itachi-san is my future brother-in-law," Naruto said, playing his part right. Anyone would question why they are told to avoid certain people.

"Unless a body bag is your choice of preference, I suggest you shut up and listen. Itachi isn't stupid enough to fall for our façade. He can detect a lie in a matter of seconds without giving us time to prepare a sufficient response to ease his suspicions. Itachi protects the Uchiha clan at all costs and marking you as a threat is the least of our worries," Sasuke explained, emptying his glass from the remaining liquid.

"What do we do when he does make his appearance?" Naruto asked, starting to feel intimidated from the mere description of the man. He wasn't the least surprised; Itachi fit the bill of intelligent, dangerous and charismatic as the file described his persona.

"Follow my lead. Other than that, we leave it up to luck." Before Naruto could argue with Sasuke's preposition or learn anymore about Itachi, Kiba came back with a chubby young man holding a few trays with both hands. All this time Naruto forgot that he craved food to store back his energy, and his stomach begged for food while intoxicating aromas infiltrated his nose.

"Naru-san, Sasuke-san, sorry to keep you waiting, I hope my breakfast will compensate for the wait," said the cook, smiling as he served Naruto first, then Sasuke.

"Oh, no problem umm…?"

"Call me Choji, Ma'm," said the cook, breaking the tense atmosphere between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto grinned back, wanting to push back the thoughts of Itachi to the corners of his mind while he ate. Without asking Sasuke, he began to eat almost wolfing down his food. Choji might have been happy or shocked or both, but to have someone enjoying his meal sent pride to his ego.

"This is delicious!" Naruto exclaimed between chews, earning a look of disgust from Sasuke. Oh right…he's a girl…girl's take their time eating. Immediately he swallowed before coughing awkwardly, then sheepishly picked up his fork and knife to eat at a slower pace. Choji nodded, wanting to ask the blond for more feedback but one look from Sasuke and he walked back to the main kitchen, away from the dining room. Kiba hung around in the background, watching his best friend struggle acting like a woman.

"I've never met a girl, who loves to eat or even consider stuffing her mouth." Naruto felt his throat constrict, knowing his hunger probably gave him off. Sasuke might scold him for making a mess at the table or because his table manners were poor. Laughter. It wasn't a high pitched laughter you hear at bars or when Kiba's dog takes a piss on his bed, but a soft reserved laugh. No wait, Sasuke was laughing. Laughing!

Instead of joining the raven, Naruto felt his cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. "Stop laughing, jerk!" Naruto demanded, recovering from his fright. Kiba snickered in the background and gasped when Naruto threw a fork his way with all intentions of drawing some form of injury.

"I should have taken a photo of that. Your face was priceless, dobe," Sasuke said, a smirk settling back on his delicate features. Whiskered cheeks puffed out in a huffy pout, still debating whether he should savor the moment he heard the light tinkle of Sasuke's laugh or chuck his spoon at the man. Naruto pushed aside his plate refusing to eat anymore.

"Laugh all you want, bastard. I was scared you'd take back the deal," Naruto admitted. Sasuke shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately, we're stuck together." Naruto had to chuckle at this because he felt the same. Maybe the perfect match made in hell wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

Breakfast passed with more debates among Sasuke and Naruto, but thankfully Kiba had been there to stop any further attempts of both wanting to strangle each other. It surprised Kiba how, through all of Naruto's actions, he hadn't realized his friend was the same sex. Kiba figured the Uchiha had grown attached to Naruto rapidly, thus being oblivious to the blond's little quirks. Personally, Kiba thought they made quite the perfect couple, but of course both didn't see things his way.

"Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Are insults your only mean of communication?" Sasuke asked, tired they had gotten back to fighting. Well, they had moved their lover's quarrel to the main stairs.

"Hey, you insulted me first!" Naruto protested, no way was hr letting the teme win this one. Sasuke was ready to extend their argument further, when his cell phone rang. He extracted the accursed device from his pocket, wondering who dared to call him when he was in the middle of speaking with his blond moron.

"What do you want?" Sasuke barked into the phone, hardly even hiding his irritation. Naruto felt sorry for the caller. Who wanted to be screamed at by a mobster? Sasuke's frown deepened as whoever was on the other line kept speaking to him. "Are you sure? Of course I'm going! No, she's here. Why? Because she's my fiancée, so quit asking questions and meet me by the garden maze. Both of them aren't home so we'll discuss it there. Bye." Sasuke messaged his temples once he hung up.

"'Because she's my fiancée?' I don't remember agreeing to this. Who were you talking to?" Naruto broke the silence, his curiosity obviously taking the best of him. Sasuke grunted in response, clearly opposed to discuss what he and the person who had called were conversing about.

"Someone I think who can help us. Now shut up and follow me," Sasuke finally said, taking Naruto's hand. As much as he disliked obeying a self-righteous bastard, Naruto made no effort to deny this request. He was interested to know who might be a part of their charade and if they may prove to be a valuable resource. Besides, Kiba will be there with him…."Stay behind, Inuzuka." Or not.

Kiba bowed with a weak smile for Naruto to continue the investigation without him. Sasuke led Naruto outside, letting go of his hand immediately as if it were on fire before quickening his footsteps. One thing Naruto hated was silence, but the more he tried to make small talk with the man, the faster Sasuke quickened his pace. With heels he could hardly keep up. And his feet were screaming in torture. They traveled silently towards the back of the house, where they entered an isolated courtyard until Naruto could no longer bear his feet tortured against the pavement.

"S-Stop, please! For a second!" Naruto pleaded, no longer caring if he appeared vulnerable in front of Sasuke. He was supposed to act like a girl and now was the perfect time. Sasuke sighed, impatiently running a hand through his silky raven hair.

"Why in the world wear those shoes when you know they're impossible to walk in?" Sasuke asked, taking no time to even pity her. Naruto agreed to follow Sasuke out of the mansion to tend to some business. Now he was having second thoughts of wandering around the courtyard with Sasuke taking long strides. Damn the bastard for being taller!

"Shut up," Naruto muttered, settling on a stone bench. Without hesitation, he took off the horrid heels and messaged his feet gently.

"Dobe, there's no hope for you, is there? Stay here and let me go grab some comfortable shoes for you." Sasuke examined his feet before leaving. Naruto was blushing a crimson color. The main cause was not Sasuke per se but because even Kurenai went to the lengths to manicure his feet. His feet!

"What if another Uchiha comes to talk to me?" Naruto asked, wondering what would happen then. Of course they'd ask who he was and what relation he had with Sasuke. Wonderful.

"That's why you stay here and don't move. Here," Sasuke said taking the orange pin from his pocket and inserting it into one of Naruto's pigtail so it glistened in the morning sun. Somehow Naruto felt he already lost his freedom like Sasuke said. _'You're mine.'_ "I'll be back." Sasuke left with a fast pace again, as if he was ticked off or intimidated by someone or something. Naruto sighed heavily, when he was out of view and took out his cell phone. To call his boss or wait…life's lil' dilemmas. He decided to wait as Kiba had already sent a report, which caused them more orders like following the Uchiha more and keeping an eye out for Itachi. Easier said than done.

As of this morning, nothing suspicious occurred that might send hopeful evidence that the Uchihas were indeed up to no good. With a prideful Fugaku, sweet caring Mikoto, an asshole Sasuke and mysterious Itachi, Naruto failed to see how this mobster family was, well, part of the Japanese Yakuza. Heck, he also came from the mafia, but his family never dealt with drugs or killed clients and innocent people. What were the Uchihas planning? And where was Uchiha Itachi?

Naruto glanced at his irritated feet and blisters that were starting to form on his soles. His day could have been worse. Minutes passed painfully waiting for Sasuke and he wanted to text the man to hurry the hell up, but that would make him seem needy. 'This job is boring…' Naruto thought as he tried to classify the figures of the clouds above him. That's when he heard it. A piercing sound that interrupted the peaceful courtyard and had him standing on his two feet even when he winced in pain. The sound was loud and resonated in the air. Through his line of work, Naruto became familiar with this sound. The sound of a gunshot now followed by multiple shots afterwards sent him to start finding the source.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, aware he had no defense in case the shooter found him. Run. To the house was his instinct, but unfortunately he forgot which way led to the house. Forgetting the shoes behind, Naruto ran through the courtyard, frantically trying to find Sasuke. Could it be a fight gone wrong between two Uchihas? Or a surprise attack from an enemy clan? Whichever it was didn't matter as long as he found somewhere to hide safely or find Sasuke. "When I meant boring, I didn't say shootouts!" Naruto yelled at the sky. His blistered feet produced sharp intakes of breath even if the ground was mossy grass.

The gunshots grew nearer and not to mention louder. There was no point denying he was officially lost. Naruto almost jumped in joy, when he saw a garden shed with the door ajar. He ran as fast as he could towards it. The faster he got somewhere to use his cell phone, the better. Today luck wasn't on his side apparently, as he felt his foot give up and his body collided against the earth. Ready to stand and bolt again, he saw a pair of shoes in front of him. 'Oh fuck…'

"Running around on Uchiha grounds is dangerous," said a calm voice. Naruto didn't recognize the voice, but when he glanced up, he knew who the man was. "Ah, you must be Sasuke's fiancé." Naruto found himself in a trance, when similar onyx eyes bore into his head. He was seeing an older Sasuke with longer hair and undeniable beauty. The man offered him his hand which Naruto numbly took and was pulled off the ground gently. Naruto didn't need Sasuke or the file sitting upstairs between two mattresses to tell him that this handsome young man currently holding him securely by the waist was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

So much for the "Avoiding Itachi"-plan….

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys don't kill me for leaving it at a cliffhanger . Stuff will be explained in the next chapter I promise! So if it's confusing right now, it won't be in the next chapter. With Itachi now here and Naruto caught in his grasps without Sasuke there…I can only hope he doesn't screw up.


	7. Hell is Only the Beginning

**AN: **Oh yes I'm alive. Barely but alive…as always school is my excuse and the fact I can drive now gives me time to go out. So it's been a busy couple of months with intern, school, and a death in the family has kept me away but everything's fine now.

-**Shout out:** Thanks to everyone who reviews or reads this story and enjoy it! It's very encouraging to hear ya'll like it!

-Sorry to keep ya'll waiting. Once AP exams, SATs, etc passes over, I'll have more time to write.

-Thanks to Azure Sea who beta-ed this even when she was busy!

-**Warnings:** Itachi sexiness may induce some bleeding, my attempts to be funny, attempts of a good gang plot line?, language, and some fluffy SasuNaru moments

**Chapter 7:**

_**Hell is Only the Beginning **_

Ask any ANBU agent if they have once been stuck in a sticky situation and their answer will always be "Yes." Ask any male ANBU if they have even once been undercover as a woman with a handsome mobster none other than Uchiha Itachi holding him like a fragile glass and their answer would be most likely a "No." Naruto found himself trapped in a trance as he felt Itachi's warm breath against the nape of his neck. The mere aura this man emitted left him at a loss of words and Naruto comprehended why Sasuke was inferior to his older brother. The enigmatic onyx eyes smoldered every resolve of his to escape Itachi's grasp.

"I-I…" Naruto failed formulating any words, which resulted in stammering. He had never once felt intimated by his target, but Itachi wasn't just any target. The feminine lips curved slightly into a similar smirk Sasuke wore. Was it an Uchiha trait for the sense of pride?

"My Otouto outdid himself picking a beautiful bride," Itachi said the tenor of his voice, drawing Naruto further in. "What do you think of Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes widened, his lips parting wanting to answer, but no words came out. Itachi leaned closer his to mouth, an inch or so away from Naruto's own lips. His heartbeat accelerated. "Or…will you tell him of your pretense?" Naruto's blood ran cold, understanding that the Uchiha with his sweet words was indeed arriving to a point of threatening him. Did he know? If that were the case, Naruto would be lying dead on the floor.

"I-I…S-Sasuke…I love Sas-"Naruto finally mustered some energy to say three dreaded words that might help his cause before he was interrupted by a growl.

"Itachi! Take your hands off of Naru-chan!" Out of all of the moments he had so far spent with Sasuke, Naruto was more than relieved to hear the bastard's voice. Itachi smiled slyly as he loosened his grip from Naruto's body, allowing the blond to scurry towards Sasuke for some protection. No means of defending himself meant hide behind Sasuke despite how girly it seemed.

"Are you jealous, Otouto?" Itachi asked rousing a deadly glare from Sasuke. By this point Naruto figured Itachi dominated them both and acting submissive was no trait of his or Sasuke.

"Don't be stupid, Itachi. Even a blind man could see you were threatening her." Sasuke scoffed, taking Naruto's unsuspecting hand into his. 'Jealous my ass,' Naruto thought, but Sasuke running a reassuring caress against his back alerted the man held a form of possessiveness over him.

"Threatening my baby brother's future wife is a rather strong accusation. I found her running frantically and she fell. It's only polite to offer some assistance," Itachi countered. "Am I right, _Naru-chan_?" Naruto disliked the manner the older Uchiha spoke his name. Sasuke gave him an expectant look of 'Tell the truth, dobe.'

"Itachi-san helped me up. Stop constantly worrying about me, Sasu," Naruto said, giving himself a mental pat on the back for regaining his voice. Sasuke of course wasn't the least bit convinced by Naruto's claim and shot Itachi a warning glance. If Itachi was enjoying his triumph, his facial expression lacked any sign to show it.

"So does that mean Sasuke has made you his woman?"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Naruto cried in unison at the sudden remark. Naruto felt heat spread to his cheeks and he could have sworn a light pink color stained Sasuke's flawless pale skin. Itachi stood there showing no discomfort asking a personal question and waiting patiently for an answer. Sasuke immediately retrieved his hand that had been caressing Naruto's own.

"My sex life is none of your business, Aniki," Sasuke scowled disturbed that his brother was even interested in gaining knowledge of his intimacy with the dobe. Itachi smirked and shrugged, pushing his younger brother to the brink of insanity.

"I asked Naru-chan, but I can see you are protective of her. Naru-chan, I do wonder if you possess special abilities. Sasuke never once even glimpsed at a woman before or even paid attention to his dates until now." Itachi observed the couple until Naruto realized he was being addressed directly. No time to get intimidated again.

Naruto gave a chuckle and slight shrug. "I wonder that myself most of the time, Itachi-san." Good, his voice hadn't faltered and it sounded perfect. Sasuke and Itachi seemed genuinely impressed with him. Well what were they expecting? A shy and timid dumb blond?

Itachi smirked and his chuckle surprised both Naruto and Sasuke. "You've found yourself an interesting woman, Otouto. I'm sure Naru-chan will be welcomed into the family with open arms. Both of you make quite a pair and Father won't be disappointed with a child of Uzumaki and Uchiha genes." Naruto saw Sasuke's fist clench painfully tight yet his face remained impassive. Child!? Thank the heavens he was male and not female. Producing a miniature copy of Sasuke was definitely not a good idea.

"Thank you for the many compliments, but I do have to meet with a friend. Let's go, Naru," Sasuke said, his scowl apparent as he intertwined his fingers with Naruto's.

"Take care, Naru-chan. Sasuke tends to have quite a temper," Itachi called after them but his voice faded away as Sasuke dragged Naruto as quickly away as he could without considering the blisters on the blond's feet.

Naruto grumbled curses under his breath from the pain. Sasuke let go of his hand again after Itachi was out of sight and he turned abruptly to face him. "What the fuck were you thinking? I told you to stay where you were until I got back. None of this would have happened if you had listened to me!" Sasuke exclaimed, his onyx eyes burning with anger. "Damn, Itachi is already suspicious."

"Like I had any idea your brother would be waiting for me! Someone was shooting, Sasuke! I wasn't going to sit and wait for a bullet to end me! I have bad luck and sure enough Itachi-san was there," Naruto protested, also furious that Sasuke left him and now blamed the whole ordeal on him.

"Shooting?" Sasuke snorted. "Are you high?"

"I wouldn't lie about this! Someone was shooting!"

"Before I was provided a chance to get you shoes, I saw you with Itachi. There's no way I missed any shootouts. They're not uncommon even if we are on private Uchiha grounds so calm down."

"Yeah, easy for you to say! My fiancé left me alone and defenseless!" Sasuke scowled.

"Oh now you want to play husband and wife? I guess my being considerate to get shoes isn't en-"

"Gee Sasuke, when you said this was all a sham you meant it. Must you always involve me into troublesome situations?" An unexpected guest interrupted them, hardly caring if he had caught the two bickering. Naruto's eyes widened his breath hitching involuntarily.

"Shikamaru," Naruto blurted out, recognizing the man without much trouble.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru was surprised to say in the least. Sasuke raised an eyebrow glancing from Naruto to Shikamaru unsure of what to make of the scene.

"You know each other?" Sasuke asked, feeling left out of whatever communication the others were doing with their eyes. Shikamaru cleared his throat, placing his hand on his head as if to massage it from a headache.

"We went to high school together," Shikamaru said, shrugging carelessly. The great thing about Shikamaru was he never made a big deal about anything. Too "troublesome" he says. Naruto mentally took a note to thank the man later.

"Did she cheat off of you to graduate? I see no other means how she is capable of passing high school," Sasuke said, smirking when Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. Shikamaru raised a questioning eyebrow at the word "she".

"No idea. My homework always ended up circulating the whole school. Troublesome really," Shikamaru replied, his twitching smile kindling a desire in Naruto to bow down before this man. Ok yeah, he had cheated off of Shikamaru most of the time, but hey, everyone did.

"Hn. This makes things easier now that we all know each other. First off, what is Itachi doing here? He's supposed to be in Suna." Sasuke dismissed small talk, now his attention on Shikamaru who appeared to want nothing more than a quiet place to sleep.

"Itachi discovered the engagement or so that was his explanation to Mikoto-san, but the actual reason is he got a few new clients here in Konoha. There are no names listed on the official Uchiha list meaning this is probably a private matter," Shikamaru explained, weary already from probably exhausting his limited energy. Sasuke's frown deepened and Naruto pretended to stare at his feet while listening intently. The key to this was not to appear interested in business, but he still had Shikamaru to deal with after.

"My father never peers into Itachi's affairs, meaning that Itachi has a great advantage of whoever he's negotiating with. Which family is it?"

Shikamaru paused to grab Naruto's attention. "No family is involved."

"'Only a clan can propose a deal with us unless…"

"Itachi is working underground with gangs of no blood ties," Shikamaru finished Sasuke's sentence. Underground gangs were composed of mainly kids with no place to go, who were ruled by older members. They dealt with street businesses and reported back to the older member, who reported to a clan's representative. In this case, Itachi was directly going to the underground gangs with no other witness. It was dangerous as a gang can take advantage of the situation and kill a clan member but of course this was Itachi which was a completely different ball game.

"Which gang?" Sasuke asked, now stiff and his body tense. Naruto played with his hair though he, too, knew his job just got complicated.

Shikamaru sighed. "People call them _Akatsuki_. They're new but steadily climbing up against even clan gangs."

"'Akatsuki…Itachi is most likely the leader," Sasuke said to himself, lost in his own world.

"No. Akatsuki sought Itachi out and he accepted the offer which makes Akatsuki his clients. He doesn't control Akatsuki, but he does provide what aid is necessary. Whoever is in control knows how to play the game. Akatsuki may not be a yakuza clan, but they are beginning to get very dangerous." Naruto was in the least astounded by all the information and the fact that Shikamaru actually spoke in sentences.

"And this is probably the only information have so far." Sasuke concluded, when Shikamaru slunk back to his laid back stance.

"A risk of getting caught is troublesome." The genius shrugged carelessly, earning a murderous stare from Sasuke.

"Itachi always has been trusted by Father and Mother the most. If we can provide enough evidence, we can bring him down his reign," Sasuke said after a pregnant silence.

"He's your brother!" Naruto exclaimed, finding the situation less settling each minute that passed. Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head in clear disappointment.

"I have no intentions listening to a dobe preach to me about morals. Brother or not he's betraying the Uchiha clan and that suffices for his own death." Sasuke's words were fierce, his determination set and kindled by hatred.

None of this was appealing for Naruto but he had no choice. He was now caught in a soon-to-be civil war within the Uchiha family. Cooperating with Sasuke to extract more evidence of Uchiha Itachi's crimes killed two birds with one stone, but somehow the whole "Sasuke showing no compassion" for his older brother didn't sit well with him.

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Is this why I came along or is Shikamaru going to help our sham?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke knows I can prove to be a challenge for Itachi, therefore he has me doing all of the troublesome tasks. It's a pain hacking computers and then speaking of marriage. For one, Itachi probably already has suspicions." Shikamaru spoke with ease as if the topic revolved around the weather. Leave it to Shikamaru to lessen the gravity in even the gravest of situations. "You haven't told Naruto?"

"Huh?" On the other hand Shikamaru had the ability to make dire situations even worse. "About what?" Naruto demanded.

"There's no reason to until there is an actual wedding date," Sasuke grumbled back.

"She's going to have a fit when she finds out…so troublesome." Naruto stamped his foot on the ground – an action he immediately regretted as sharp pain crawled up his leg. Wincing but his sharp eyes kept in place, he tugged at Sasuke's arm.

"Teme, you better tell me right now or I'll shove my hand so far up your ass you'll be making sign language with your mouth." (1)

"Dumbass, that's impossible." Sasuke snorted and a smirk formed on his delicate features.

"No, it's not!" He felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. He thanked the gods out there for his skin complexion masked his slight pink glow.

"Hn. Uchiha tradition for wives marrying into our family is an initiation, both families become allies, and an heir must be produced shortly after marriage." How Sasuke kept his composure throughout this explanation was beyond Naruto. He really was flipping out right now.

"A CHILD?!" Naruto screeched, his blue eyes wide with shock. Not that he would ever want to spread more of Satan's spawn into the world, but even if he wanted to, he could never grant Sasuke that.

"Is it necessary to scream every time you speak?" Sasuke rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine kicking in.

"Troublesome."

"When certain bastards leave out important details, I have every right to holler at the top of my lungs!" Shikamaru groaned, less grateful for meeting an old friend.

"Calm down. In any way, Sasuke won't allow the marriage to expand any further towards bearing an heir. He isn't fond of kids," Shikamaru said, a small smile developing on his lips while he fished for a cigarette in his pocket.

"What kind of kid wants that demon as a father?" Naruto grumbled, limping as they walked towards the house.

"One that doesn't want a fool for a mother who runs off with her husband's brother," Sasuke remarked, earning a sharp glare from Naruto.

"Seriously Sasuke, what the fuck!? I ran into him on accident!" Naruto thought Sasuke had gotten over the whole meeting Itachi factor, but apparently he hadn't.

'Are these two really going to be ok?' Shikamaru thought, feeling he probably had a pile of work ahead of him.

"The more you fight, the more troublesome you two are making this." Sasuke shot a warning glance in Shikamaru's direction and Naruto pouted, knowing the genius proved a valid point.

"Hn." Sasuke quickened his pace, avoiding further conflict with either Shikamaru or Naruto. To deal with his own irritation was best before he truly turned violent.

"You lied," Naruto finally said when Sasuke was nowhere within earshot of him or Shikamaru. The genius simply flicked some ash off his cigarette, always calm to not waste unnecessary energy for a ruckus.

"I never lied. Taking what I said a few years back and conjuring your own perception is a different matter," Shikamaru said, keeping his gaze locked with intense blue eyes.

"Bull," Naruto snorted. "You knew both Kiba and I were pursuing careers in criminal justice and yet…you joined with the Uchihas." Shikamaru let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Like I said before, you wouldn't have understood my decision. Stop making this more troublesome, Naruto. If anything, I should be questioning your motives impersonating a woman and regaining your title as an Uzumaki by marrying the opposing family's youngest heir." Shikamaru verbally hit Naruto's vital point, bringing the blond down to a defeat.

"P-Please don't say the word 'marry'. This is one hell of a nightmare and I don't have to tell you a single reason why I'm here. In a given time, you'll probably find out without me or Kiba saying a single word." Shikamaru chuckled, mainly because Naruto spoke the truth.

"As I said before, you're making this more troublesome than it actually is. I'm not playing for either side. I only do my job and go home, but as of today, I'll be here hearing Sasuke nag about Itachi all day. You truly had guts facing Itachi like that." Naruto twitched, recalling his little encounter with the eldest of the Uchiha brothers. To say in the least, he had made somewhat of a fool of himself in front of Itachi. He usually wasn't intimated by his targets, but Itachi was a special case.

"I didn't plan meeting him like that."

"True, but now Sasuke will keep you closer to him. He hates losing to Itachi and you can bet there will be blood spilt sooner or later."

"I heard gunshots, could it be…" Shikamaru shrugged carelessly, though he kept his gaze on Naruto, evaluating the information carefully.

"Maybe, but even if we went to check it out, it would probably tie to an Uchiha. You can't arrest anyone anyway so this works as a double edged sword," Shikamaru said finally putting out his cigarette with his foot. Naruto pressed his lips together into a tight line.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Shika, you're a great help," Naruto said sarcastically, knowing he had landed back to square one. Either Shikamaru truly had no clue about the shots or he was withholding information. Neither option was pleasant for Naruto to think about. As if having your old best pal ally with the enemy wasn't bad enough.

"Naruto, be careful what you say or do here. If you double cross the Uchihas, I can assure you you'll experience the worst suffering imaginable. I'll help you and Sasuke, but I can't guarantee total safety from Itachi," Shikamaru said, his tone serious enough to catch Naruto's attention.

"That still won't change my mind."

"I know."

* * *

Finally they reached the mansion after his feet were screaming bloody murder all the way back. Sasuke dumped him on his bed, wasting no time for pleasantries. Naruto shot him a warning glare. "Could have been gentler, asshole! Don't take your anger out on me." Sasuke challenged him with an icy glare of his own, clearly still holding a grudge against Naruto.

"Oh my! Naru-chan, what happened?" Both males turned to meet concerned onyx eyes that belonged to none other than Uchiha Mikoto. Immediately Sasuke softened his expression, laying his hand against Naruto's as a signal of truce for the time being.

"While Sasuke was giving me a tour of the house, I got blisters from my heels," Naruto replied, frowning slightly at the pain when Sasuke grasped his foot none too gently. Mikoto peered closer to examine his feet, her face knit in concentration before a smile adorned her face.

"Nothing a good massage and a couple of band-aids can't fix. You had me worried there for a minute," Mikoto said, her laugh breaking the tense atmosphere. A massage sounded wonderful for Naruto for a moment until Mikoto added, "Sasuke has some hidden talent for massages." Naruto would have bolted off of the bed had Sasuke not been holding his foot and rested his other hand on his shoulder.

"What?!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed, both taken aback. Mikoto winked at Sasuke before gracefully taking her exit ,letting the "couple" have some private time. Maybe Naruto should have shrugged Sasuke's hand away or kicked his hand away, but somehow he made no efforts to reject Sasuke.

"Next time wear comfortable shoes, dobe," Sasuke said, his voice no longer carrying the irritation from earlier. Well, that's a start, right? A sharp pain caused by Sasuke's thumb applying pressure on a blister answered Naruto's question.

"OW!" He regretted not swinging his leg to land a powerful kick on Sasuke's face. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't for his skirt would hike up and reveal more than he deemed necessary. Sasuke continued on examining his feet before his lips pressed into a tight line. It took all his effort not to snort at Sasuke's expression. Did he expect tiny fragile feet waiting for Cinderella's shoe?

"I'll go get some bandages and lotion," Sasuke announced, carefully propping his foot on a pillow before heading towards the restroom to retrieve the promised things. Whether to be flattered or concerned about Sasuke acting civilized with him for once, Naruto had no idea, but for once this was no act. The raven came back with his sleeves rolled up and tie loosened, holding some lotion, disinfectant and bandages. "Avoid wearing heels for a few days," Sasuke said, sitting beside his aching foot, already getting to work without second thoughts. The sooner he finished the better.

"I have no plans of wearing those horrid shoes again," Naruto replied truthfully. Sasuke smirked, shaking his head while he first applied some disinfectant on his blisters. Waves of pleasure washed over him as Sasuke gently began to message his feet.

"Do tell if you plan to run into my brother again." Those coal grey eyes locked with sapphire eyes, almost seeming demanding.

"No thanks. I'd rather spend time with my Ero-Sennin." Naruto shuddered at the mere thought of spending even a single minute with Itachi alone. He wished for nothing more than Sasuke to drop the subject for good. "I-Is he always like that?" Naruto asked, remembering how breathless and weak-in-the-knees Itachi had left him. Sasuke's eyebrow rose in question.

"You're not falling for him, are you?" Naruto shot Sasuke an incredulous look.

"Hell no! I mean, does everyone have the same reaction around him?" Sasuke paused his ministrations, his focus directly on Naruto now.

"Itachi tends to do that to people. You coped better than I thought. Usually women who see Itachi find it difficult to settle for anyone else." The distaste was clear as Sasuke spoke, going back to tending to his feet.

"Am I one of _those_ women?" Maybe it was his exhaustion or the fact that he was enjoying the soothing comfort of the warmth of another human being that led Naruto to admit such questioning questions and answers. Sasuke paused again, though squeezed his foot.

"Since you're still here babbling about what an ass I am rather than finding a way to get Itachi to sleep with you, then no, you're not one of **those **women." A grin spread across his face by Sasuke's wording and tone and sighed heavily.

"Then what woman am I?" Naruto watched Sasuke taking his other foot and starting the process all over again.

"One that acts before thinking," Sasuke answered simply, earning a heartless glare from the blond. "But I think the title of 'Sasuke's woman' suits the situation better." Naruto's eyes widened slightly, hearing those words slip out from Sasuke. Since his meeting with the Uchiha, any type of approaches were combated by feisty exclamation, but Naruto felt his cheeks grow warm instead and his heart pound against his chest.

"Teme, already deciding things on your own," Naruto said, his breath hitching when the slender hand caressed his foot as Sasuke wouldn't allow for their eye contact to break. The velvety touch of the fingers tapping gently against his leg relaxed his tense muscles slowly, leading him to rest on the bed with his eyes partially closed. He felt the bed shift and a sustained weight linger on top of his sprawled body. Sure enough Sasuke was now on top of him, his fingers treading over soft golden locks.

It was probably the first time Naruto truly noticed how handsome the young mobster was. The long lashes, pale milky skin, the crook of his neck and those sinful lips. "Oh, but you like it," Sasuke countered, his breath tickling Naruto's ear.

"I-"

"Hey Naruto, I heard you tripped over- holy shit!" Kiba immediately turned around once he saw his best friend underneath Sasuke, both of their faces only centimeters away from each other. Had he interrupted an intimate moment? No shit Sherlock, Kiba thought, groaning mentally. He met Mikoto on his way towards the kitchen and caught a snippet that Naruto had hurt himself outside in the gardens so like a good friend, Kiba rushed over to see if his friend still had a beating heart. Oh, how he regretted coming up here. Now he had a shocked partner and a disgruntled glaring Sasuke to deal with. "You know, I'll just leave."

"Get off me, bastard!" Naruto kicked Sasuke with his free foot, the mood disappearing as fast as it came. Sasuke let go without hesitation, still sending Kiba threatening signals with his eyes.

"With pleasure, dobe," Sasuke said, struggling against the force of the kicks. "By the way, take a shower. You reek of Itachi and grass." Naruto gaped in disbelief as Sasuke left the room without much consideration of cleaning up his mess.

"I love you, too, douche!" Naruto screamed after him, his cheeks tinted a slight pink. Kiba should have gone, but when two people were bickering at each other, you lost all courage to even move an inch. Feeling tainted, Naruto rubbed his arms profusely, wanting to rid of anything that gave off the essence of Uchiha.

"Well, well, I see you and Sasuke are getting along just fine. Better than fine," Kiba snickered, not hiding his amusement.

"Kiba, I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit," Naruto admitted, his voice weary. His mind was spinning and adding confusion thanks to Kiba was not in his agenda. Kiba folded his arms together, his expression expecting.

"I'll cut the crap if you explain to me what Shikamaru is doing here," Kiba said, massaging his temples. The blond stiffened on the bed, remembering his conversation with Shikamaru.

"He's Sasuke's right-hand-man." Kiba's mouth opened and closed, his surprise causing his thoughts to jumble together with his attempts of speaking. He chuckled, shaking his head, wanting to deny this information.

"Wow…Shika…joining the Uchihas is crazy. Damn, I can't believe it." Kiba sunk onto the white recliner next to the window.

"I barely believe it myself. If you think Shika working for the bastard himself is bad, I happened to meet Uchiha Itachi," Naruto said, pulling on his wig. Kiba stood up suddenly now crouching across to Naruto like an eager puppy. Had the situation been different, then Naruto would laugh. Kiba waited for him to recount everything that had happened that afternoon. He listened intently with occasional outbursts, but at the end he was at a loss of words. "Kiba, there's no doubt in my mind that Itachi shot those bullets I heard earlier. Akatsuki has been on the move for a while according to Shikamaru. As much as I'd love to report this all, we need some evidence." Kiba remained silent until he grimaced and stood up again to pace around the room – a habit of his.

"I don't know what to say. All this information is overwhelming and imagine when the whole truth comes spilling out? Akatsuki is our primary target now and sticking with Sasuke is our best bet," Kiba said gravely as he thought of the worst case scenarios. None were motivating.

"We should tell Granny. There might be some more info she can dig out for us regarding Akatsuki." Kiba nodded solemnly, taking his place on the recliner again while taking out his phone. Naruto bit his lip in anxiety. Something wasn't right. None of this made sense. Shooting bullets but no motive?

"Hello? Tsunade-san? Yes, we made some progress if you wish to call it that. Um, yeah, he's just tired…what's wrong?" Naruto glanced over at Kiba who went silent, his lips pressed tightly together. A curse slipped from his mouth, followed by Kiba frantically pacing around the room driving Naruto towards the edge of insanity. "Understood, bye. This shit is not happening…not happening…" Kiba tugged at his own hair in frustration and anxiety. "A man's body was found nearby the ANBU building," Kiba said almost in a whisper. Fear gripped Naruto, his mind automatically assuming the deceased had been an ANBU agent. To lose an agent was to lose a family member. "Not one of us…much worse…an Uchiha." The words echoed in Naruto's head, his heart sinking.

"Oh no…ANBU will take the fall for this," Naruto groaned, understanding their predicament. Someone knew about them or at least had heavy suspicions that the ANBU were already on the move to frame the Uchiha clan. But an Uchiha would never lay a hand on another Uchiha which left only one possible theory. "Whoever the murderer is or the murderers are, want the Uchihas to focus on ANBU. We have only increased our number of enemies and gained no allies."

Kiba sighed heavily, watching the sunset with his brows furrowed together, his apprehension noticeable. "Why?" He pressed his forehead against the glass pane suddenly thinking about Hinata waiting patiently for him.

"And who," Naruto added, tracing the hair pin with his fingers. He thought of Sasuke, of Shikamaru, of Itachi, of Mikoto and of Fugaku. Were they in on this?

"_If you double cross the Uchihas I can assure you'll experience the worst suffering imaginable."_

Naruto had no doubts of Shikamaru's warning, but how much could he trust his old friend or Sasuke for that matter? Until their intentions weren't clear, Kiba and Naruto were alone. Alone with an unknown enemy, Uchihas and Akatsuki – all threats with one distinctive goal: Crush the ANBU force.

* * *

**AN: **Too much going on in one chapter but really this is where it kicks off for poor Kiba and Naruto. I wouldn't say the shit has hit the fan yet but somewhat close along those lines. I think I enjoy writing a jealous Sasuke too much =3

(1) - Courtesy of my sister who says the silliest things while playing Left 4 Dead 2 :D


	8. Sleeping with the Fishes

**AN: **First off, thanks for all the motivating reviews! It's nice to read people are liking the story so far and those who don't review but keep up with the story, I'm glad you'll lurk in the shadows and hope you stick around.

-Um yes this chapter has more Itachi sexiness so please grab your tissues and don't sue me for hemorrhage. (This is NOT ItaNaru – don't jump to that conclusion).

-I have most of my ideas sorted it out for this story and how the story will flow from here on out but…I might change a few things here and there. Anyways sorry to keep you waiting as but been studying my butt off for finals which are in about a week and chapter 9 is actually half written =]

-Thanks to Azure Sea for beta-ing :D You're awesome~

-To answer a reviewer's question, yes, Gaara and his siblings will make their appearance. (No story is complete without Gaara!)

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Sleeping with the Fishes**_

Naruto spent the rest of the night tossing and turning restlessly in his bed. The day's events replayed nonstop in his mind, none of them providing comfort. When he tried connecting the dots or at least going over the case countless times in his head, nothing added up. There was also the issue of Sasuke, which was bothering him. Did he trust the youngest Uchiha or should he consider him an enemy? All the inner turmoil finally exhausted him leading him to slip into a light sleep. A strange dream containing Sasuke holding a gun and him dressed in a wedding dress along with Kiba with Akamaru next to his side woke him or so he thought that was the cause. Maybe it was the fact his body was being shaken awake. "Mmm…five more minutes, bastard…" Naruto groaned, throwing the covers over him, creating a protective cave against Sasuke.

"What did you call me!" Ok, unless Sasuke had developed female vocal chords or the culprit wasn't Sasuke. Naruto's eyes snapped open and sat up to meet an infuriated maid.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were Sasuke," Naruto said, remembering to use his feminine voice. He rubbed his eyes as he messaged his temples. With hardly any sleep replenishing his energy, he felt weary just examining the maid. The wig was still latched on to his head, unfortunately, but he thanked whatever gods were out there that it had remained intact. If Naruto weren't disguised as a woman, he'd probably make a pass at the maid. She had supple breasts, brilliant red hair and eyes.

"Whatever, the Uchiha family is waiting for you downstairs. You can find them yourself," the maid said dismissively. Perhaps his unintended insult had angered the young maid or she was naturally a bitch. Either way, Naruto nodded, hardly in the mood to start an argument. She cast another fiery gaze his way before turning to leave without further talk. 'She's nice,' Naruto thought, rolling his eyes. He sighed before abandoning the security of his bed and clearing his mind for today's mayhem. Who knows what could happen? An Uchiha was already sleeping with the fishes and ANBU was next in line.

* * *

'You can find them yourself my ass!' Naruto thought, passing yet another empty corridor. "Downstairs" didn't specify a significant room the Uchihas could be in. Now he was hopelessly lost in a maze as he hobbled from hall to hall, trying to prevent applying too much pressure on his blisters. This wouldn't have been a hassle had Sasuke brought him personally, but when he thought about the Uchiha, he wasn't sure he was ready to face him. What was he supposed to say? "I'm sorry for your loss? Now stop molesting me, bastard?" No, that sounded ridiculous. Naruto sighed, just hoping he'd keep lingering a while longer as he processed his thoughts. Unfortunately, fate never took his side.

"Going somewhere, Naru-chan?" Naruto must have seen his own soul escape his body at just the mere recognition of the owner of the cool voice.

"Ah, Uchiha-san," Naruto said, turning to face the eldest Uchiha. Itachi stood in all his glory, his aura drawing the younger man immediately. "I'm kind of lost." As much as his pride hurt, showing his distress, Naruto decided to play the card. The corners of thin lips twisted upwards in an amused smile.

"My little brother truly has no idea how to treat women. No worries, I'll reunite you with the family," Itachi said, genuinely concerned for him. Sibling rivalry explained why the two brothers insulted each other and whatever Sasuke spoke of Itachi, Naruto hardly could grasp the sheer thought of this charismatic man murdering for power and money.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san!" Bowing in gratitude, Naruto hobbled forward almost tripping. Itachi chuckled slightly, watching the young woman struggle to keep her balance without hurting herself.

"One step at a time, Naru-chan. Here, hold onto my arm." Itachi offered his arm as a true gentleman would for a lady. Flattering, indeed, but somehow Itachi's mannerisms set a wave of uneasiness over him. Being suspicious led to uncalled paranoia then to false accusations. Neither were perfect deductions when on a case, unless you were Uzumaki Naruto whose instincts and intuition struck gold most of the time. Nevertheless, he took up Itachi's offer.

"U-Uchiha-san, I'm always causing trouble for you," Naruto said timidly, patting on the back mentally for the Oscar Winning performance.

"Only when you address me as Uchiha-san or did my silly Otouto scold you for using my first name yesterday?" Sweet as honey with a dash of poisonous darts hardly described Itachi's usage of words. Instantly Naruto flushed pink, remembering the so-called argument between him and Sasuke over Itachi. "Hn. Well, I suppose he's being selfish thinking he owns you. Naru-chan?" Oscar Performance went down the drain when Naruto glanced up to meet mesmerizing liquid coal eyes.

"I-um..huh?" His mind stopped working when he figured out the secret meaning behind the angelic disguise. This man, Uchiha Itachi, was too dangerous to linger around alone. He held certain knowledge of Naruto and using his clandestine flirtations deepened the hidden threat. And like hell the tyrant owned him! Were all Uchiha men sexually deprived or merely mentally unstable? If anything, the circumstances were seriously starting to piss him off.

"There's no shame keeping a few secrets from Sasuke and perhaps it's best for now. Do take note, I can offer you my aid in case my Otouto changes his mind," Itachi said, his face set in an impassive expression now.

"Itachi-san, I-"The older Uchiha interrupted him in mid-sentence as he pressed him closely against the wall.

"My Otouto is selfish, isn't he, Naru-chan? Plans to use your services in exchange of a pseudo marriage proposal yet you seem at ease knowing such details. An Uzumaki marrying into the Uchiha family is a bold move if I dare say, but…unfortunately I can't allow Sasuke to bask in that glory." _I know you don't love Sasuke and I'll make you fall for me to prove that theory. _At a loss of words, Naruto gaped before quickly composing himself again. He would not allow Itachi to win this round.

"You're mistaken, Itachi-san. I took interest in Sasuke not for money or fame but because I'm fond of him. It's insulting, when you speak of our relationship so lightly," Naruto said, his frustration contributing to his indignant expression. He would be lying if he said he wasn't uncomfortable the way Itachi accused him of fallacy without a single regret. To his surprise, the raven smiled, poked him and flicked him gently on the forehead.

"Tell my Otouto that he's found himself quite a woman. I have some business elsewhere, thank you for your time, Naru-chan." With that, the mafia heir took his leave, only spreading confusion to the shocked blond.

'What the fuck was that!' Frantically, Naruto calmed his anxiety, seeing as he was still alive and his identity was nowhere near danger at the moment. He heard murmurs behind the closed oak door, indicating the family probably stood behind. Placing his hand over his forehead, he realized then what Itachi had done. He didn't hate his little brother; he cared for him, therefore feeling the need to question Naruto's ulterior motives (if he had any). Then why did Sasuke hate his brother? It was another mystery yet to be solved.

The door opened suddenly, revealing a laughing young man who seemed surprised to find a flustered beautiful woman. "Whoa! Could have hurt you there!" Baffled, Naruto turned around, wondering if the man was really speaking to him. No doubt this man was an Uchiha, those coal eyes and raven spiky hair were a dead giveaway. "Is Itachi with you? I swore I heard him." To lie or not to lie.

"He said he had some business to take care of," Naruto replied, wondering who this man was. That silly grin was familiar, but he couldn't recollect where he had seen it.

The older man sighed. "Geez, that guy is stubborn. Ah, you look just like him! When Mikoto told me, I was excited to meet you! To think my old teach had such a lovely lady is strange, mind you. Where are my manners! I'm Uchiha Obito, and you must be Sasuke's girl," the man, Obito, said energetically. Either Naruto had died and gone straight to heaven, where Uchihas were radiant or this man was high. He couldn't help to twitch while being referred to as "Sasuke's girl."

"What stupidities are you telling her, Obito?" Speak of the devil. Unlike Obito, Sasuke's energy level hardly surpassed that of a snail. Literally he and Naruto both looked like shit. Dark circles under Sasuke's eyes indicated he shared the same night as Naruto had.

"I've only met her and you insult me. Minato's daughter and Fugaku's younger son, if anything, I say this brings back memories. C'mon Sasuke, don't be stingy, can't you see that Naru-chan probably just experienced Itachi having a mental breakdown," Obito said, still keeping that radiant smile. Raising puzzled eyebrows in Naruto's directions followed by demanding glares, Sasuke was not pleased in the slightest.

"Mental breakdown?" Naruto added quickly to cut off any remarks Sasuke had of him.

"No one's told you? Hm…it's so like Itachi to draw attention away from himself when he wants alone time. Last night, Uchiha Shisui was murdered. Everyone's edgy, thinking the ANBU suspects us. I don't blame 'em, but I find we're at fault for corrupting the laws," Obito said, ruffling Sasuke's hair playfully. How could someone say something so serious in a laid-back manner? Death in the family was something Naruto could relate to and he felt the need to touch Sasuke.

"Stop it, you shameless Uchiha! I can't believe you're even here when you decided to leave the family!" Sasuke pulled away from Obito, his look full of disgust. If Obito was hurt, he sure didn't seem affected.

"I never abandoned my clan; I merely refused to involve myself in unnecessary crimes. Shisui was like a brother to me and Itachi. To think that ANBU might have played a role in his death angers me. Refrain from scaring Miss Uzumaki, she's pale." Still repulsed, Sasuke took notice of Naruto's exhausted state. She indeed seemed weary, maybe frightened, and pale. Sasuke grimaced, walking forward to Naruto and taking her hand in reassurance.

"I'll be back," Sasuke said before leading Naruto away from Obito and the room full of Uchihas. Whether he felt relieved or upset because he wouldn't be able to meet the other Uchihas, Naruto kept silent until Sasuke brought them into a vast room. "Sit down." Who was Naruto to complain? He graciously sat on the edge of a black satin bed, realizing this was Sasuke's room. Sasuke pulled out his phone, murmuring something, which sounded like sharp hisses Once he was done, he came to sit on his computer chair facing Naruto directly, almost expecting an answer.

"Sasuke, I…I had no intentions meeting Itachi-san," Naruto began, a bit unsure if Sasuke was even wondering about his brother.

"Hn. I'll allow that to slide this time. ANBU, an organization that takes on criminals when the normal Konoha police can't, is targeting us, meaning they'll aim for the Whirlpool clan, too. I can't guarantee the safety of your grandmother or grandfather or your friends, but for now they're safe. Most of the clan points fingers at ANBU…I keep that detail in mind though Shisui wasn't weak enough to die with no witnesses or even leave a clue." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together – an action he did when he was upset.

For one, Naruto had nothing to fear of ANBU grilling his ass. Oh, how flattering, Sasuke thought of the well-being of his family and friends, this was unexpected. His anxiety rested on who truly was responsible for the death of Shisui. Not only was Sasuke graced with beauty, but intelligence as well. "Are you saying someone other than ANBU murdered Shisui?" The sentence came out slowly, making it appear that Naruto seemed perplexed by the information.

"It's not unlikely to frame your enemies. ANBU also would announce Shisui's downfall which they haven't. No, there is more than one party involved and I'm sure Itachi is pulling strings." What Baa-chan wouldn't do to get her hands on Uchiha Sasuke! He possessed all the skills required for ANBU. Naruto could definitely use Sasuke.

"But…Obito-san said Itachi-san and Shisui were like brothers…and this morning he…" Immediately he regretted even mentioning his conversation with Itachi. Now those liquid coal eyes were burning holes in his head. Nice going, Uzumaki, dig a grave for your death.

"I take back what I said about letting Itachi slide. What did he say or do?" Desperate and demanding, the young Uchiha came closer to the girl.

"He, um, said he had some business to take care of and left me," Naruto replied, excluding other details that surely would inflame Sasuke. For minutes Sasuke sat quietly, rubbing his temples. He stood up suddenly, grabbing his keys from his desk and heading towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going, bastard!" Naruto called after him, limping towards his 'fiancé'.

"Investigate, it's best if you stay with my Mom," Sasuke said dismissively. He was disguised as a woman! He wasn't a woman! Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke's back.

"I'm going, too, teme! You expect me to act like a damsel in distress? Hike up my skirt?" Ok, maybe he had stepped out of line. Naruto gulped nervously, expecting Sasuke to push him off, but instead the raven wrapped his hand around his waist. 'The fuck!'

"Jesus, Obito's annoying as hell, but dobe, you give a brand new meaning to the word 'annoying'. Unlike the other women, you prove to be of some use. We'll leave tonight in case anyone wonders why we both left during the day." Taking all this as a compliment, Naruto grinned, allowing for Sasuke to demonstrate some courtship that left both reverting back to last night's actions. Somehow this strange development in their relationship caused a newfound anxiety. Of what? – Naruto wasn't sure.

"Where exactly are we going to investigate? Searching in the dark is hardly reliable," Naruto pointed out, tugging on the teme's arm.

"Food first, then we can decide party clothes." With that, Naruto was left to his own thoughts to wonder where his doom laid, but he had a good idea concerning "party clothes".

* * *

**South Downtown Konoha – Underground Zone**

**10:00 PM**

Much to his disappointment, Naruto had been cut short of meeting the big "happy" family of Uchihas. The sole reason for avoidance of the rest of the clan was set by the almighty tyrant himself. After stuffing himself with all the food his stomach could tolerate, Naruto felt heaviness set over his body as exhaustion claimed his energy. He had an idea how he woke up in Sasuke's bed under the warm silky covers. Ok, so the teme cared, so what? As much as he'd been hoping for the asshole to show some compassion, this side of kind gesture truly was becoming dangerous and a threat to Naruto's mental health. While Sasuke was gone off probably tending to the family emergency, the blond spy spent most daylight snoozing in total comfort inhaling the scent of Sasuke that lingered on the sheets, pillow, and everywhere. Thinking such stupid details deserved a slap on the face, but that was the least of his worries, when he was explained what "party clothes" were.

Parties, or in this case clubbing, are a hobby of his. Dancing with beautiful girls or watching them from a distance, drinking a few beers with Kiba, and it was a mean for escaping reality. Never did he fathom he'd have to go to an underground club in skimpy expensive clothes along with a casual Sasuke, who of course, picked comfortable yet expensive slacks that went nicely with a light dark blue dress shirt and his white tie hanging loosely. Cursing the heavens hardly improved the fact that Naruto's black skirt was tight against his ass, oh, and how his crotch wished for air to breathe. Would it be illegal to murder Kurenai? The woman dared to design such a sweater that was worn with black fishnets as a freakin' undershirt. Said sweater was orange (much to Naruto's delight), black sleeves, and bearing the symbol of Whirlpool clan on the back for all to see. The only comforting thought was that the black boots were easy to walk in and at least went up to his knee. (Not that it helped much when the skirt was short).

Now an hour later after much debate about their apparel, a few arguments of how to leave the Uchiha estate without being noticed, and other small issues, Naruto stood outside a door guarded by two husky men, who were a few times bigger than he or Sasuke. The Underground Zone was no stranger to Naruto. It was a hotspot for the big dogs to carry business safely without lawful forces interfering. Petty gangs gathered here, too, for recognition from other top shelf gangs and ancient yakuza clans. A wise choice for seeking information and even better if you brought young flesh – of women that is. Whether that was the main purpose Sasuke agreed to bring him along or not, Naruto kept his guard up, when they passed into a secret entrance restricted only for VIPS.

No one could find this hidden alley which was used for getaways. The two guards allowed Sasuke in without a single word or question. Apparently the Uchiha came here often and of course, Uchiha blood coursing through your veins granted access to any part of the city you wished. Having a woman with you arose no suspicion, but a few questions if you were of course of high status in this dark underworld. Music blasted and echoed inside concrete walls, resonating everywhere. "Follow my lead," Sasuke instructed, brushing his mouth against the ear shell of the girl. 'Yeah, no shit,' Naruto thought to himself, taking the slight flirtation as a sign to get intimate.

The music grew louder and an array of bright colors flashed here and there as bodies rubbed against each other in a frantic dance (if you could even call that dancing). Most of the crowd consisted of young people with an occasional older woman or man whose keen interest belonged to the younger ones. Music moved the dance floor and Naruto prayed that Sasuke wasn't the dancing type. To his utter relief, the Uchiha led him away from the dance floor towards the outskirts of the floor, where there were tables and long couch seating for those, who wished to enjoy a few drinks with their party. A bar with stools lining the U-table was occupied by many dancers, but Sasuke managed to find them exclusive seats.

"Oh! Sasuke buddy! Been a while since I've seen you down here!" One of the bar attendants said cheerfully over the music. "Ah, and you brought a hot girl, too! Hey, Miss! I'm Suigetsu!" Pale blue hair, sharp canines and a muscular well-built body. Suigetsu had been one of Sasuke's friends when they were children despite how cold the Uchiha acted. One solid threatening glance roused Suigetsu to chuckle, bringing out a bottle of wine out. "Here, don't get your panties in a knot, Sasuke. Introduce me to your girlfriend, will ya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, but call me Naru-chan, nice to meet you, Suigetsu," Naruto said, taking the man's hand in a quick polite shake. Suigetsu whistled, leaning against the counter, ignoring the rest of his clients knowing the other rookie could handle them.

"Sasuke never brings women nor does he talk about them even when there's a bunch here in the Underground Zone. I believe you came for information," Suigetsu said, pouring Naruto a drink he was sure he never ordered. Whatever, the teme paid for everything.

"Shut up, Suigetsu. Shisui was murdered last night," Sasuke said, his eyebrows pulled together. Suigetsu appeared alarmed at the news.

"No way! Oh shit, bro, I'm sorry. So you wanna know if Shisui had come to the Underground?" If anything, Suigetsu resembled Naruto's energetic attitude and genuine sympathy. Sasuke nodded curtly, emptying his glass of its content.

"Yeah, I saw Shisui, heck, we even spoke for a few minutes," Suigetsu said, still affected by the news. Hesitantly, Suigetsu motioned towards his left, onyx eyes following his lead. Other people were beginning to take interest in their conversation. "My shift is over in half an hour, you can take your girl to the Chakra Rooms." Even Naruto understood Suigetsu wanted to reveal information in a place, where no lingering ears could overhear them.

"Which room?" Sasuke asked, placing his tab on the table.

"The usual, "Suigetsu replied, waving them off as more staggering customers came to buy beers. Again, Naruto found himself being led away by Sasuke into a wave of bodies towards the other end of the room. He might have bothered the shit out of Sasuke by now, but when music drowned your voice, there wouldn't be any fun. Finally they came to another door, where a man dressed in a black suit stood.

"Room 105," Sasuke commanded loudly.

"The room is taken," the man replied in a grunt.

"Make it available. I don't care who's in there," Sasuke shot back, getting impatient. One thing the Uchiha hated was waiting.

"Sorry, you know the deal," the man said, starting to tower over Sasuke, marking his warning.

"No, I don't. As an Uchiha, any room is for our use," Sasuke sneered, pointing at his tie that had a fan embodied on it. Immediately the guard bowed in respect and for the sake of not getting sacked.

"Uchiha, sir, excuse my rudeness. We're taking extra security measures tonight. Room 105 is at your disposal the man said, granting them entrance toward the Chakra Room. Taking not a single glance at the man, Sasuke took Naruto's hand again and led them inside a sound proof hallway. All other noise was excluded, except the people crowding the hallway if you counted that.

"Do they know an Uchiha has been killed? I don't see why they would heighten security unless someone requested it and knows something big will happen," Naruto finally spoke, drawing his companion's attention.

"Maybe, once Suigetsu gets back, we'll know. Keep quiet; these people will twist any word to start a fight." Seriously, did Sasuke believe he was that stupid? Words weren't the only factors of danger. Gestures or looks could kill. Men and women turned their attention to them. They stood out.

This night could have gone without consequence…but nothing goes the way you plan. The men eyed Naruto hungrily with lust, murmuring perverse ideas to each other. Someone whistled in his direction. Oh, if only they knew he was a man. Naruto felt his blood boil, knowing these men thought of him as a shallow whore, who listened to everything her master asked of her. Suddenly he felt a hand on his ass and a tight squeeze to one of his butt cheeks. "Hey cutie, how about you ditch your boyfriend and come with us? We'll show you a good time." Naruto turned sharply, letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"How about I shut your fucking mouth, pervert!" Clenching his fist tightly, Naruto connected his fist with the man's face. A loud crack silenced the room, then followed by screams of agony. People began to create a circle around Sasuke and Naruto, not at all pleased that their boss' nose had been broken by a whore.

"You little bitch!"

Sasuke intervened between the woman and Naruto, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Would you like to continue? I'll let your pathetic gang run now or I can have you listed as an enemy of the Uchihas. Your choice." Whispers followed, all of them intimated by the authority radiating from Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the man with no sympathy as the blood tainted the floor. "Apologize to her, mongrel." Pride always got the best of everyone even when you lay on the floor with a broken nose. Sasuke kicked the man in the stomach contributing to the pain.

"Ah! Ok, stop! I'm sorry! P-Please, Uchiha-san, don't kill us!" Then finally you snap when faced with certain danger.

"Just get out of my sight." Naruto could have sworn that for an instant, Sasuke's eyes turned a liquid crimson red, but it was all in his mind. The gang scurried away, dragging their boss away and leaving a fuming Sasuke and Naruto behind. "Your hand."

"Huh?" Breaking a guy's nose did some damage to his hand, much to his displeasure. Already bruises were forming on the knuckles. "It's nothing, the perverted asshole deserved it."

"Hn. A bullet would have sufficed as punishment," Sasuke countered, taking Naruto's hand gently into his. "I'm not surprised you can punch."

"Holy shit…man, that dude's bleeding badly. I take it you two can't keep out of trouble," an energetic voice said behind them.

"Not now Suigetsu." Suigetsu sighed, scratching his head.

"I hear ya, boss. Well then, after you," Suigetsu said, opening Room 105's door and letting the couple go on first. "I was able to get out early." The room was spacious with comfortable couches, chairs, a phone, a few posters containing rules, and a table with a couple of glass cups on the table. Here, big heads held deals about stocks, drugs, and other things concerning their gangs. Suigetsu took his seat on a chair, sipping water from his Styrofoam cup from a bendy straw. It looked quite comical. Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto wander off on the opposite side of the couch so he sat a little too closely to the bastard than he would have liked to. He still felt somewhat flattered, when Sasuke kicked the shit out of a guy for touching him.

"Did Shisui mention he had business with anyone here?" Sasuke asked, getting right to the point. Suigetsu considered the question for a few seconds before speaking.

"Yeah, and he didn't look too happy about it, either. There's this new gang, which has been gaining support from other clans and its methods of entry and extortion make it fearsome. Rumors are that they've been meeting secretly in the Chakra Rooms, but no one is sure about their appearances except they all wear a distinct ring according to their positions. What Shisui wanted with them is out of my knowledge," Suigetsu said, sipping more water from his cup. Pensive and recollected, Sasuke stood up suddenly.

"Why are the guards being careful tonight around the Chakra Rooms?" Suigetsu shrugged carelessly, all too used to gangs having their volatile disputes.

"The Akatsuki, no one's seen them or at least they are not known by physical appearance. But even so, they'd have to identify themselves before they can get close to a higher up. You're not seriously thinking they're here tonight?" Suigetsu truly enjoyed when Sasuke's paranoia got the best of him.

"Naruto claimed to have heard gunshots coming from the Uchiha Estate and earlier today she mentioned Itachi acting strange. And he wasn't at the meeting today," Sasuke said, earning a laugh from Suigetsu.

"Are you seriously suggesting Big Bro Tachi is cooperating with them? C'mon, I bet the time intervals are off." Suigetsu scoffed, only irritating Sasuke further.

"I know the time interval throws out the theory of Shisui being killed at the Estate since he came to the Underground Zone to speak with Akatsuki. But Itachi was supposed to be in Suna before any of this happened," Sasuke explained impatiently for the other man to understand.

"Well, you're at a dead end. I didn't see Itachi come in and Shisui was alone. You think Shisui began to suspect Itachi of conspiracy? I guess that ties in…" Suigetsu paused, his expression for the first time hesitant and unsure. "There have been rumors of a new powerful drug, boss. No one knows who engineered it and how people are getting a hold of it. Kids call it 'Tsukuyomi'. As for the effects, I've heard many things. It can be an aphrodisiac, or hallucinogen, or whatever, but the main factor is still the same – it lasts 72 hours. Sounds dangerous to me and people are already killing each other for it."

Naruto, like Sasuke, was perplexed by Suigetsu's information, which made no sense at the moment. There was the issue of Shisui coming to the Underground Zone without any security to back him up and rumors of this new pharmaceutical drug that was anything but legal, but if they were closely related, only both of them could assume Tsukoyomi and Shisui were related. People loved money, power, sex, and getting high and should you combine all of them together, then you had a powerful army that wasn't willing to dispose of this weapon. So far nothing was good news to either Naruto or Sasuke.

"If this drug is becoming a problem as well as popular among the streets, our clan would be the first to know," Sasuke said stiffly, which Suigetsu agreed to. Naruto also found this baffling as ANBU had many valuable resources and none mentioned hints of a new drug.

"Jeez, boss, I dunno what else to tell you. Can't you fetch that lazy errand boy for more information?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering if he could actually get Shikamaru to comply to such a request. "I mean, I can work on it, but I have my price."

'Why am I not surprised,' Naruto thought, snorting. Everyone had a price, be it reasonable or not. Naruto half expected Sasuke to cast a glare cold enough to prevent from ice bergs from melting for another hundred years, but the raven only chuckled darkly.

"A sword I suppose is what you want," Sasuke stated firmly. Suigetsu's beady eyes lit up in fascination. "But, if you tell anyone, especially Itachi, that I'm researching, then the destruction of your collection is the least of your worries." Ok, definitely get on Sasuke's good side, Naruto noted, shiveringly. Suigetsu grinned, dismissing the fact Sasuke had threatened him.

"I'll be out on the lookout for who's selling it. If I get my hands on it, I'll send it to Karin. Speaking of Karin…does she know you have a girlfriend?" Naruto turned to Sasuke, expecting an answer on who this Karin woman was. He wasn't jealous, but he had a hunch, in the manner Sasuke twitched uncomfortably, that there was more than Sasuke led on.

"She's primarily the maid spreading gossip; I wouldn't be surprised if she's already met Naruto." Flashes of that morning's rude awakening sent Naruto grasping Sasuke's shoulders.

"Does Karin wear glasses?"

"Yes. Now. Let. Go." Suigetsu whistled in amusement liking how things were turning out. So the bitch was Karin? True, he only spoke to the woman for a few minutes, but in that time frame, Naruto could only think of an unpleasant word to describe the maid. Apparently she held a grudge on him for reasons he'd liked to know.

"Man, I wish I could be there to see her ugly mug whenever you two are in the room with her. She has like this HUGE crush on the boss. All she ever talks about is 'Sasuke-kun'." Suigetsu dramatically launched himself at Sasuke, adding a female voice for emphasis. Avoiding Suigetsu with swift movements, Sasuke got up while pulling Naruto alongside of him.

"Stop your nonsense, Suigetsu, and get back to work before I break every single sword you've collected so far." Was Sasuke in a good mood? Naruto didn't think so and neither did Suigetsu from the looks of his grimace.

"Judging by your level of stinginess, you haven't gotten laid," Suigetsu chuckled, dashing out the door when Sasuke cocked the gun he had clipped to his pants. Muttering curses under his breath and none containing pleasant comments about what he would do to Suigetsu, Sasuke flipped his phone open. Naruto listened to the ringing of the phone until he heard Shikamaru's voice. Sasuke told the genius everything they knew, which Shikamaru only replied with "troublesome" before hanging up.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, when Sasuke paced around.

"We'll have to wait until another few days. Shikamaru isn't officially part of the Uchiha family so he may roam without being suspected or suspicious, but both of us can't leave the Estate during the funeral arrangements. Someone picked clever days for a murder. If the killer is well informed, they probably know about you, Naruto. It's best to stay with me or my mother," Sasuke said in a weary voice. For once Sasuke appeared genuinely concerned. Maybe the fact his cousin was dead finally established into his mind or the fact there could be a traitor within his clan angered him so or he was upset about their kiss. Naruto knew nothing of Uchiha Sasuke. In fact, both of them knew nothing other than their names and family. Even so, it was clear that some form of consolation would be accepted by even a thug like Sasuke.

"I'm sorry about Shisui," Naruto said in a low voice. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, ignoring the fact that they were both men. Hands ran through his hair as a heavy sigh tickled his cheeks.

"Shisui was closer to Itachi than me. Conversations between us were mainly, because Itachi was in the room with us or Obito was with him. I'm not going to cry, because he's dead, frankly, I don't care, but before they hurt the remaining ones of our clan, I'll kill the traitor with my own hands if needed." Sasuke's crisp tone rippled a shudder from Naruto – this man wasn't threatening their enemy, he promised vengeance. For a few more moments they remained in that position, silently letting the warmth of each other's bodies provide comfort for their troubles.

"It's getting late," Sasuke commented, pulling Naruto gently off of him. With that, they left the Chakra Rooms more exhausted and defeated rather than energized and victorious. A few people came to speak to Sasuke about "business" but soon left to tend to their friends again. Swiftly they took the exit from where they came from and went back to Sasuke's car in an isolated parking lot. Other cars lined up against Sasuke's, which were just as exclusive and expensive. Either of them should have noticed something was wrong.

"Sasuke," Naruto warned, grabbing the man by the arm. "I smell gasoline and clay…" Sasuke stopped right by his car, a gasp coming from behind him. "What the fuck is that? Is that a white spider?" Leave it to the dobe to get scared over a spider. A beeping spider at that. The seconds it took for Sasuke to realize that spiders didn't beep, loud sounds of explosions filled the air. Sasuke threw himself over Naruto as they were impacted by the small yet powerful blast of the flames and smoke.

Parts of his car blasted into the air to fall rapidly back down near them. Sasuke groaned at the pain shooting up his leg and expanding up his spine. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, but it was muffled by the growling monster of flames and smoke.

"Are you hurt, idiot?" Sasuke asked between clenched teeth.

"Besides your body nearly crushing me, no. Jesus, Sasuke, you're either stupid or rash!" There was no time to scold Sasuke for his own idiocy as Naruto noticed a figure behind the flames. Quickly he reached for Sasuke's gun forgetting about having second thoughts of loading it. "Come out, you bastard!" Naruto demanded, staying close to Sasuke as the Uchiha's jeans were drenched in blood. He shot a warning bullet and then the figure disappeared altogether. Scanning the parking lot, Naruto lifted Sasuke up carefully.

"Shit," Sasuke hissed. "Whoever we're after, they have allies." 'And they want to kill us before we know too much,' Naruto added mentally. Searching his purse for his cell phone proved to be a challenge as he shifted Sasuke's weight onto his free arm. "Call your grandmother." Going to a hospital would not only be suicide, but doctors asked too many nosy questions neither of them could answer.

Leaning Sasuke against a pillar near the parking lot entrance, Naruto cradled the phone with his other hand. He hated waiting for the receiver to answer especially in dire situations. "Naruto," Sasuke said faintly. The blond turned to his companion, studying the pained expression transforming back into a frown.

"What?" Sasuke tilted his head towards the floor near the street lights about a few yards from them. Anyone would scream when they saw a corpse and that's exactly what Uzumaki Naruto did.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, I know I'm evil. I'm actually a bit scared tossing characters into bad situations...has anyone played Alan Wake? Revenge of the story characters against the writer xD (But I don't own Naruto or its characters so I'm ok...)


	9. Sharpening the Pitchforks

**AN:** Summer vacation has started for me so I definitely have more time to write and update. Sorry guys, I was busy for a few days with going to a convention so I'm a bit behind what I planned to do.

-Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :3 Ya'll make my day~

-I know I'm evil leaving cliffhangers but…the suspense is nice. I'll try to update a few more times before school starts again.

-Thanks to Azure Sea for beta-ing :]

-This chapter is a little longer than I usually write but I thought with the waiting it would be nice to extend it further more. It's kind of a filler chapter (sorry about that) but next one should have some action and a few more twists~ (Yes, 10 pages, bear with me . )

* * *

**Chapter 9-**

**Sharpening the Pitchforks**

**Uptown Konoha, Uzumaki Residence**

**2:30 AM **

"Fuck! Are you really a medical expert?" Sasuke said between clenched teeth, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. She may be fifty, but she had much youth left and Tsunade wasn't one known to be tolerant to brats who questioned her medical expertise. Grinning evilly, the woman pressed on Sasuke's wound, drawing out a sharp groan.

"I dare you to repeat that again, Uchiha. Had it not been on Naruto's request, I'd have you unattended," Tsunade warned sharply while working diligently. She could have done this whole procedure without causing Sasuke further pain, but she wasn't fond of the Uchiha.

Tsunade was an agent with two roles: the wife of the leader of the Whirlpool clan and main leader of the ANBU organization her grandfather Hashirama founded. Raising a child torn between worlds that repelled each other required patience and delicacy for keeping other rivaling clans to gain knowledge of her relaying information of other yakuza clans to ANBU. Minato was raised to inherit this will and now Naruto followed his footsteps. Jiraiya sat next to Naruto, appearing grim but his presence alone sufficed for support.

"That's reassuring," Sasuke snorted, earning another jab at his wound. He felt the pain shoot up his spine and making his eyes go wide.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, casting an incredulous expression towards his grandmother. He was tired of so many problems, but mostly the lack of agreement between Sasuke and Tsunade as both had been at each other's skin since they personally met. Naruto only wished to slip into the welcoming bed in his apartment. He wanted to forget everything.

"The impact from the explosion only caused minor damages. He'll be fine after I remove the foreign objects like pieces of glass and metal from his leg," Tsunade announced, using her professional doctor tone again. As mild as Sasuke's wound was, they weren't in a hospital with anesthesia to numb Sasuke's leg so of course Tsunade improvised with what they had in the house at the moment. Neither of three spent much time in the great house, therefore they saw no need to stock up on emergency med kits. Now they'll consider purchasing one.

Naruto sighed. "Good."

"Go to sleep," Sasuke said softly, his voice drawing all eyes on him. To this, he rolled his eyes, wondering if no one had noticed Naruto's exhaustion. Jiraiya nodded, then chuckled.

"But first, tell us why you dared to take our precious Naru-chan to such a dangerous place? As her only family we're concerned you may be hurting her intentionally," Jiraiya said, casting Sasuke a serious gaze and holding it.

"Not you too, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto stared at his own grandfather in disbelief. They were blaming Sasuke for the incident. Ok, maybe they had the right as his guardians, but he wasn't a teenager. Or maybe it was all an act? It was unlikely by the manner Jiraiya was studying Sasuke.

"I received some disturbing information which led me to the UGZ and Naruto begged to accompany me. I came armed, but neither of us knew the Ferrari was rigged with bombs. Someone doesn't want us poking into their privacy so they sent us a nice warning," Sasuke explained, wanting to conceal as much information as possible. Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged nervous glances, both looking from Sasuke to Naruto. They didn't doubt that Naruto would stick like glue to Sasuke to fish out information and keep from missing in action.

"Next time be careful where you both go. They could use Naru-chan against you, Sasuke, or use Sasuke against you, Naruto. Whatever you two are up to, I suggest taking things slowly," Jiraiya said, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sasuke replied frowningly. "Good night, Naruto." The boy was speechless that Sasuke was going to dismiss him after the horrifying events. A strong urge to stay surged within him, his lips curving into a pout. After a dead body somewhere downstairs in their basement in a body bag, Naruto didn't dare venture anywhere else in the house – especially when he identified the body as the man who had harassed him earlier. A friendly gift from their tormentors? Unlikely.

"I'm staying," Naruto stated firmly, pulling his legs together and huddled in the chair (he had changed to his own pajamas which was a night shirt and loose pants). Sasuke was ready to protest when Tsunade cut in.

"There's no point arguing with her," Tsunade pointed out. No, there wasn't, because Naruto wasn't going to move until Tsunade was finished bandaging Sasuke's leg. Another hour later Tsunade's relieved sigh indicated the completion of her task as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "No strenuous activities for the next week or so. Tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us. I'll call Mikoto to inform her about your stay here." Sasuke nodded, also feeling the curtain of sleepy hanging over him. Before leaving, Tsunade collected all of her supplies, ordered for new sheets, and gave a quick glance in Naruto's direction. Now that both men were alone, they were unsure of how to take all what had happened.

"Your grandmother is nice," Sasuke finally said, allowing for his body to relax. Sarcasm, of course, Naruto thought, but he couldn't help but agree. Tsunade held authority higher than kind reassuring words, so he could count the number of times Tsunade held his hand or hugged him with both arms.

"And you aren't exactly helping either, teme," Naruto added, earning a heartless glare.

"Hn." Sasuke would rather die than confess he owed Tsunade a favor for sending in her clan's people to retrieve the body for further examination, nurse his wound, take a sample of the material used to ignite his car, and bringing them safely to her home. Jiraiya had been more passive on Sasuke's behavior as the man found him amusing. "We'll leave early in the morning. I don't want to arouse more attention towards us. Hiding the fact that the Ferrari was destroyed will be hard…the only good things are that we know that our enemy has a bomb expert among the group, Shisui's death is not coincidental, and they are watching us closely." Naruto gave him an incredulous look.

"Apparently almost getting exploded is a good thing!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize Sasuke's craze.

"I forgot your stupidity exceeds your intelligence. Though I agree that none of this sounds positive, in some manner it is. The enemy was careless; they gave us information about themselves. We'll know to expect the unexpected and proceed with further caution," Sasuke explained, his lips tightening together. Whether it was from the pain or the sheer thought that Itachi, his brother, may be one of the culprits, Naruto didn't know.

"Shut up, bastard. I should be the one calling you stupid!" Naruto shot back, remembering his anger towards the Uchiha. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, questioning the outburst. "What if that wasn't a small explosion! You could have gotten an arm or leg blown off or worse, died! And you call me stu-" Naruto's rant was interrupted, when Sasuke tugged him forward from the chair and pressed his lips against his. Cobalt eyes went wide as Sasuke deepened the kiss, sucking the breath out of him. He shouldn't have liked it, he shouldn't have started hearing his heart pounding in his ears, he shouldn't have kissed back, and he shouldn't have closed his eyes. A small moan escaped from his lips causing Sasuke to run his hands on his thighs.

In an instant, Naruto realized that this was Uchiha Sasuke, the man he was supposed to hate. He pushed Sasuke off of him, his eyes wide with shock. "Y-you…"

"There was no other way to shut you up," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto threw a pillow at the Uchiha before he stomped out of the room. Once outside, he leaned against the wall beside the door, his heart still racing, and touched his swollen lips with his fingers.

'Damn it, Uzumaki,' Naruto scolded himself, angry that his heart disobeyed his pleadings to calm down. Somewhere in the corner of his sub consciousness, he knew Uchiha Sasuke was no longer considered an enemy.

* * *

To say Uchiha Mikoto was worried about her son had been an understatement. As soon as the sun rose, she received a phone call from the Whirlpool residence, and minutes later she was sitting in the lounge with Tsunade and Jiraiya at her side. All three adults were weary with their thoughts filled of either Sasuke or Naruto. Mikoto said nothing to her older son or husband, when she requested a trip outside the Uchiha estate early in the morning. Both son and father assumed that Mikoto needed some time alone to deal with Shisui's death. No one else but she knew that Sasuke and Naruto were not in the Uchiha estate.

"I can't thank you enough for tending to Sasuke. I must apologize on Sasuke's behalf of Naruto's safety," Mikoto said, bowing her head slightly as a sign of gratitude. Tsunade waved off the formal speech, a smile tugging on her lips. Mikoto had been a close friend to her late daughter-in-law and despite the fact she married into the Uchiha clan, Tsunade held no grudge against the woman, only respect.

"Sasuke protected Naruto, that alone is no reason for an apology," Tsunade said, a weak smile forming on her tired features.

"Both of them are grown adults, yet when I received your call, I couldn't help but feel upset, when Sasuke snuck out with Naruto without advising me first or Itachi. Going to the UGZ with a young woman is dangerous and now I have to worry about my family being a target for ANBU or whoever is doing this," Mikoto said, her voice beginning to falter. She feared for her family.

"That's understandable. Now I'd like to personally advise you to be cautious of the people you speak to, be it Uchiha or outsiders. Not everyone agrees to an Uzumaki becoming part of the Uchiha clan." Jiraiya stood up suddenly, having done his part. Mikoto cast a worried glance at Tsunade as the woman explained the minor details. Uchiha Mikoto disliked involving herself into mafia affairs.

So far, Naruto managed to avoid Sasuke to which he paid the handsome price of only acquiring three hours of sleep at the most. The familiarity of his old bed brought back nostalgic memories of Jiraiya or Tsunade tucking him in as a child. This had been many years ago forgotten among the recollections of his parents. He knew very little of his parents since neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade spoke often of them. Naruto always assumed his grandparents avoided the subject out of never forgotten grief. Sighing, he got out of bed, nearly jumping in fright at the female stranger staring back at him from the mirror. Oh, yeah, he was a girl now.

Miraculously, the wig had suffered no damages whatsoever, though he felt the need to groom it for hygiene purposes. A shower sounded like the best thing in the world at that moment. He felt relieved when he undressed, admiring his male body he now appreciated. The weight on his head was light with the long golden tresses gone. Once he was satisfied, showered, and clean, Naruto reverted back to his role as a young yakuza heiress. There were no women's clothes in his closet so he made do with what he had. He appeared like a tomboy, a very beautiful tomboy.

Spying from the door, Naruto quickly ran downstairs before Sasuke could hear he was up already. (Not that the bastard could move anywhere without pain). "Naru-chan!" Seconds later he was being squeezed to death by Uchiha Mikoto. "Do you know how worried I was, when Tsunade told me you and my Sasuke had been assaulted? And then neither of you bothered to call me!" Mikoto exclaimed, her motherly instincts kicking in. Naruto winced when the smaller woman's hand tightened around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't wish to cause you any further worries," Naruto said in a half gasp trying to regain his oxygen supply. Mikoto loosened her grip much to Naruto's relief, appearing genuinely happy to see her future daughter-in-law exhausted but nevertheless safe.

"Oh, I can never punish you, Naru-chan, but Sasuke will regret keeping secrets from his mother once I'm through with him," Mikoto said a little too cheerfully. Thank whatever gods existed that he was not Mikoto's son. Tsunade joined the reunion, the dark circles under her eyes a heavy indication that she spent the whole night downstairs in the basement figuring out the corpse's cause of death. A funny question to ask once they were alone.

"If you'd like, I can take you to the guest room where Sasuke is staying." Tsunade wasn't offering, she was commanding. From what Naruto concluded of that sly smile, his grandmother overheard Mikoto promising a world of hurt for Sasuke. Nothing would satisfy Tsunade more on that morning than being a witness to this torture. Unfortunately, being in the same room with Sasuke was the last thing he'd like to do so whatever punishment Mikoto had in store for her son, he'd have to find out through Tsunade.

"Of course."

'Serves the teme right for kissing me.'

"You're no fun," Jiraiya said, once the women were out of earshot. "Changing back into boy clothes ruins it all." Naruto wished he had an object of some sort to chuck at his grandfather. The perverted writer knew no bounds.

"Did you come to molest me?" Naruto asked, his voice lacking his usual energetic tone. Jiraiya considered the question for a few seconds before he chuckled.

"There are plenty of times for that. Naruto, what's your relationship with Sasuke?" Of all the questions or comments Naruto expected from Jiraiya this had not been one of them. Taken aback, Naruto scoffed, finding the question pointless yet hard to answer.

"We're to fake our wedding one day, you do the math," Naruto responded simply, wanting to switch subjects. He worked for ANBU, not a cheesy romance flick.

"Stop playing stupid, you understand what I'm asking. Maa, you probably have no clue about the answer but when you realize it, set personal feelings aside," Jiraiya said, his voice stern for once. Naruto opened then closed his mouth, unsure of how to protest back. He, himself, hardly knew how to classify his relationship with Sasuke. They weren't exactly friends per se or acquaintances. Maybe teammates? Even that didn't fit an appropriate description of their relationship. Their conversation was interrupted when the front door flew open, revealing a flustered Kiba and a laid-back Shikamaru.

"I thought we were friends! But no, you want to do everything on your own! Dammit, Naruto, I was fucking worried the Uchiha finally did you in!" Kiba exclaimed, grabbing his friend by the collar and shaking him. Alright, he owed Kiba some explanation, but he wasn't in the best of moods to deal with other people scolding him. Shikamaru bowed slightly when he saw Jiraiya, murmuring how troublesome the situation was under his breath.

"I hope the Uchiha got what he deserved," Kiba said, examining Naruto for any injuries. Naruto tried pulling the bigger man off of him.

"Calm down, it wasn't his fault. I'll tell you everything before we go to the Uchiha Estate," Naruto said between clenched teeth. Was everybody against Sasuke? Somehow this irked him, knowing his instinct kept leading him to trust Sasuke. Kiba stiffened his gaze, then turned to Shikamaru.

"Dude, the whole family is pissed. Whoever is doing this has the clan pointing fingers at ANBU, or in these case guns. Whatever you and Sasuke found out, it's big. I went snooping around while I was serving under some guy named Obito last night. I overheard him talking to Itachi about gangs collaborating with each other to overrule the yakuza clans. Each gang elects a representative that will be the informant delivering news from Uptown to the Underground. All the representatives come from different countries forming an alliance called 'Akatsuki.' Obito had suspicions that Shisui had gotten himself into deep shit and Akatsuki got him first. The clan on the other hand, plans to track down agents working for ANBU or track down their loved ones for revenge. Naruto, they're asking for bloodshed, not a treaty. I'll be damned if Sasuke is on our side, because Itachi sure as hell isn't," Kiba said, his expression serious. Kiba specialized in tracking and his keen hearing saved them countless of times.

"I see, so the rumors were true after all," Jiraiya spoke, when Naruto stayed silent. All eyes were on him expecting some form of explanation. "Years ago, the same conspiracy occurred. Minato investigated a case similar to this…unfortunately he was tracked down before the final piece of the puzzle was solved." Naruto clenched his teeth together, his mind racing and his heart accelerating. His parents' killer was out there, alive, now searching for more power. His parents died in vain.

"I'll solve this case. If it takes for me to die, I won't stop until the bastard, who's doing all of this, is six feet under," Naruto vowed, his eyes set with determination. Kiba shuddered; his friend meant every single word. Jiraiya appeared mildly surprised.

"Naruto. Revenge drives a person mad. Minato and Kushina would have wanted you to seek justice, not revenge. The two are completely different ideals," Jiraiya said, his voice firm with a hint of anger. "Now if you're done saying stupid things, we have a corpse downstairs we need to get rid of."

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence**

**12:00 PM**

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, his mood sour after his mother gave him an hour of lecture. He appreciated her concern, but involving her any further into his problems placed her life at risk. The whole morning he went without a word from Naruto except for Tsunade mentioning that she was downstairs with Kiba. A nagging feeling told him that Naruto was avoiding him. That dobe got upset over petty issues. A kiss was a kiss. Sasuke glanced towards the door only to find Shikamaru leaning against the wall. The genius could be stealthy at times. He walked over, sitting next to Sasuke placing two envelopes on the bed. "I take it you found some interesting information," Sasuke said while reaching for the envelopes.

"I received a call from Suigetsu, after listening to his troublesome rants he told me about Shisui. I called a friend in Suna regarding Itachi's visit to the Kazekage," Shikamaru began reaching his pocket for his cigarettes. Another surprise, Itachi visiting a Kage. Kages were the equivalent to a country's president or prime minister. Suna was well known for having the youngest powerful Kage. Yakuza clans thought Suna to be weakened by the young Kage's reign, but this proved wrong.

"Itachi sought for an alliance with Suna. As you know, Suna and Konoha are rivals but he pledged the Uchiha power to the Kazekage's disposal. I believe Itachi was proposing under a plan he has carefully woven, but whether it's meant for Konoha's Kage or not, he is arming himself quite well," Shikamaru paused to light his cigarette. "How Tsukuyomi is involved, I haven't figured that out yet." Sasuke had grown rigid weighing the gravity of the circumstances. Itachi, his own flesh and blood, a traitor, a true Uchiha, who wished to gain political power. No, his father had wanted that from the start. If Itachi gained favor of the Kazekage, he could have Konoha bowing down to his reign. Somehow this was all unsettling for him.

"What was the Kazekage's response to Itachi's proposal?" Sasuke asked, his eyes bloodshot. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, muttering under his breath.

"Gaara refused. If you wish for the Kazekage's trust, Naruto can help you," Shikamaru added, calculating if he should involve Naruto further. When he started working under Sasuke, he believed the Uchiha to be corrupt as the rest of the Uchiha men, but he was so much like Mikoto. Even through his cold demeanor he held a hidden compassion for Konoha. Without Konoha, Sasuke saw no future possibilities to outrank his older brother.

"Naruto? How is she related to the Kazekage?" Sasuke sat up straight at the mentioning of Naruto. Shikamaru would have laughed, had the situation been livelier.

"They're close friends." Shikamaru was also a friend of Gaara's, but he knew the man hardly spoke more than a few words to him in the few times they've met. Only Naruto possessed an innate ability to draw emotion or more than a comprehensible sentence from Gaara. "Sasuke, Naruto is a friend of mine, if you cause her pain, I will withdraw my services." Never had Shikamaru once spoken to him in a cool tone rivaling his unfriendly attitude.

"Hn." He nodded, acknowledging Shika's threat as he added, 'If only that were easily accomplished,' in his head.

* * *

**Gamabunta**** River – South **

Jiraiya parked the car on a solitary bridge under a shade of trees. At such angle it was nearly impossible to be visible to anyone around. The bridge was ancient, threatening to collapse sooner or later, but Jiraiya was certain that day was not today. Kiba and Naruto got out swiftly and quickly without a trace of panic or alert. They had done this several times before in the past. "Ok boys, let's get to work," Jiraiya called out, throwing the keys to Naruto.

Usually corpses were dumped at night, but Tsunade stayed up examining the cause of death. She informed them that the man had been poisoned. Through much research in her medical books, Tsunade found no poison even close to relation to the one used on the victim. Aside from the poisoning, the man acquired a stab wound which they all agreed is the manner in which he was poisoned. Tsunade had grinned when she saw the broken nose her grandson had inflicted on the man. Naruto shuddered at the thought, opening the trunk and motioning for Kiba to help him.

"Oh god, it stinks!" Kiba groaned at the sharp scent of a decomposing corpse infiltrating his nostrils. Even the faintest of smells were potent to Kiba, he had a keen sense of smell, and a rotting corpse truly made his head spin.

"Shut up, Inuzuka," Jiraiya said, patrolling the perimeter. The older man placed neon orange traffic cones blocking oncoming traffic (if there was any). Both Naruto and Kiba nodded on a count of three, each taking one side of the corpse to lift. The man was heavy and with rigor mortis set in, the corpse pressed hard against their muscles though they managed to cast the corpse off the river without accidents.

"Damn, that guy was heavy," Kiba said, watching the body sink to the bottom. A floating body attracted attention and if found by the local police, unwanted questions would ensue, so instead they tied a rock to the body. No one in Konoha could fathom how deep the river was, therefore yakuza clans had been sinking corpses of their enemies for years leaving no traces behind.

"Well done, boys, we should head back as soon as possible. I don't need Tsunade kicking me out of the house again," Jiraiya said, chuckling softly. Under the bright sky, Naruto had an uneasy feeling about dumping the corpse, as it would resurface, the cold dead eyes staring at him accusingly. He shook his head, knowing that memories of the past only dug his grave deeper.

A hand clasped tightly on his shoulder alarmed him turning abruptly to meet Kiba's troubled face. His friend was genuinely concerned for him. Those beady casted eyes were sympathetic to his friend's mixed emotions. "Naruto, we're leaving." Kiba knew Naruto very well like the palm of his hand. The man had always been an open book even to strangers. When he smiled, truly smiled, his radiant blue eyes twinkled softly, but this smile forced against the corners of his mouth. He disliked people pitying him and for that Kiba patiently waited for Naruto to indicate he wished for support.

"Oh, I spaced out for a bit. I guess it's time to go back to the stupid teme," Naruto said, giving the river one last glance before following Kiba back to the car.

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence **

Once they arrived back at the residence, Tsunade and Mikoto greeted them from the lounge, both smiling. Whatever Sasuke endured, Naruto was too afraid to ask. Jiraiya began chattering away, turning the conversation to his novels. Mikoto became interested, instantly exclaiming she'd be delighted to purchase a few of his books. Naruto mentally gagged at the mere thought of the dirty content behind the covers of Icha Icha Paradise. "I'm going to go check on the bastard," Naruto whispered to Kiba, knowing he'd draw suspicion from Mikoto if Kiba followed him. Kiba nodded, signaling to go on while he'd stay behind to laugh and pretend to support Jiraiya's eccentric claims. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't suddenly overcome by nervousness. What was he going to say to Sasuke? Worse, would the Uchiha tease him or ignore him? Ah! Why was he worried about that man's approval or not? He could care less if Sasuke liked him or hated him! If only he could convince himself.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his hands as he stood outside Sasuke's door, unsure whether to proceed any further or not. He had come back home to change and shower once again into his grandmother's clothing. Fortunately, Tsunade had a youthful sense in fashion, but her breasts differed greatly from his fake chest leading to extra bagginess of his apparel. At that moment he seriously didn't care how he looked like. Finally he sighed and knocked waiting for the teme to beckon him inside. Instead he heard hushed voices belonging to Sasuke and Shikamaru. He heard Gaara's name mentioned.

Quickly he entered, both men glancing in his direction. "Gaara won't openly help us even if you plan to use me. He needs a good reason to act," Naruto said, closing the door behind him. Tsunade was highly cautious whenever Naruto sought Gaara for aid. He didn't need her ranting about the danger Gaara alone possessed.

Sasuke smirked amusedly by the fact that Naruto dared to eavesdrop or actually stand outside the door waiting for a cue. "I'm sure you can give him a few reasons he can't refuse," Sasuke replied. Sasuke motioned the blond to come closer towards him. Naruto caught eye of envelopes meeting Sasuke's expectant eyes. Inside were plastic bags containing a white material that seemed almost clay like and in the other was a glass bottle containing a small amount of purple liquid.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, studying both items carefully.

"The poison used on the victim and the material the bomb was created from. Tsunade-sama handed them to me for me to analyze. I'm not much help, but Gaara can be," Shikamaru said, fishing out another cigarette. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, considering if Gaara would accept such a proposal that could endanger his status. Naruto already knew the answer, but troubling Gaara unsettled him.

"Why Gaara?" Gaara was no poison expert nor did he specialize in bombs. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, his lack of sleep apparent through the dark circles under his eyes.

"Call it a hunch, but Gaara probably knows who would be capable to make such a lethal poison not even Tsunade-sama knows of." Naruto gaped, surely Shikamaru had a better explanation. A hunch was only a hunch. It did not confirm solid facts, only a shot of intuition. Wait, Gaara once mentioned that his late grandmother was once greatly known for her knowledge in pharmaceuticals and poisons. Perhaps Gaara could help. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile when Naruto grinned.

"Shikamaru, I like the way you think. Give Temari a call. She will act as our messenger," Naruto instructed, truly radiant that Shikamaru remembered their high school days.

"It's nice that old friends can read each other's minds, but I can't," Sasuke said coldly, not at all happy that he was being kept from telepathic messages. Naruto chuckled, quickly relaying his plan to Sasuke.

"So you do have a brain, dobe. Now what about the clay?" Naruto knew of no one in his department who could create such a reactive clay (if that even existed) or have said clay shaped into crawling creatures with a detonating timer. They were dealing with a pro.

"Sasuke, Karin has a wide knowledge of chemistry and sciences, you can use her." Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, his body tensing. True, Karin proved to be useful in this area, but one sour look from both Sasuke and Naruto told Shikamaru that neither were pleased by his suggestion.

"Hn."

"Our discoveries will be only known to us with the exception of Kiba. No one else may know unless we seek help from them. The less people know, the better," Naruto said, receiving nods from both men. Shikamaru collected the poison from Naruto and headed towards the door.

"I can be in Suna by nightfall to give Temari the sample and be back by morning. She'll contact us, my trip can arouse suspicion if I stay too long." The genius smiled, wishing Sasuke and Naruto luck and hoping nothing else happened while he was gone. With the whole morning preoccupied with a corpse and how Akatsuki knew of their moves, Naruto finally came to realization that he was alone with Sasuke.

"Mikoto-san might be wondering where I went, I should go." It was a pathetic excuse to avoid staying confined in a room with Sasuke. Of course the Uchiha noticed, a scowl setting in place.

"Stop avoiding me, Naruto. You think I wouldn't notice how you can't even look at me in the eyes?" With some forced effort, Sasuke stood, his legs already shaking from the weight placed on them. Immediately Naruto rushed to his side, his heart stopping when he saw Sasuke fighting back a wince.

"Idiot! Baa-chan clearly told you to stay in bed!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to limit the time Sasuke had body contact with him. The raven snorted, obviously ignoring every rule placed by Tsunade since his arrival. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to pull their bodies together on the bed to hold Naruto captive on beneath him. "Gah! Are you insane!"

"Shut up, you're so loud," Sasuke said, pressing his forehead against Naruto's. No! No! No! Naruto struggled underneath, using full force, but even with an injured leg, Sasuke was heavier than he. He didn't want this. He was fucking Uzumaki Naruto, the one who was in love with his fellow coworker, Haruno Sakura. Despite this being a mission, he'd allowed Sasuke to touch him inappropriately in bounds of male relationships. Would Sasuke act differently if he knew he was a guy? "Stop moving, Usuratonkachi! If we're going to work together, I don't want you avoiding me." Wide blue eyes gazed into the depths of the smothering coal eyes.

"I'm not avoiding you," Naruto said softly, turning his head from his partner. His lie deserved a mental slap, because even a total stranger could see through him. Sasuke sighed heavily, rolling off of him and focusing on the ceiling design.

"Of all the things that annoy me about you, your stubbornness really does it for me. I hate stubborn women. Well, all women in general, though you are different. That's why I need your cooperation." It must be a dream. The Sasuke he came to know admitted no weaknesses. Somehow he and Sasuke were connected, they both wished to stop Akatsuki to solve the mystery. He needed Sasuke.

"Teme! I'm much more than a woman! Forget about the money…my help is my choice alone, no one else's." The atmosphere loosened, the melodic laughter of Sasuke enrapturing Naruto as well. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh, that can be arranged," Sasuke responded, his smirk challenging. "What do I not know about the infamous heiress Uzumaki Naruto?" The fact that I'm a guy and a spy, Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, can Karin really be able to analyze the clay without a lab or something?" The thought barely crossed him as most ANBU agents used the labs provided to them for examining materials. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, his face pulled in concentration.

"Tch, changing the subject….dobe, answer me first before you ask me a question." Silence engulfed them, Naruto debating whether to reply or not. He wanted to understand Sasuke as he also wanted Sasuke to understand him. To become friends would be personal involvement and anything beyond that. Naruto knew, should it come to cuffing Sasuke, or worse: shooting him, personal feelings would prevent him from doing so. He was sure Sasuke probably debated the same issue, but it couldn't hurt, right?

"Since I could think I wanted to be the Hokage of Konoha, but now I want to surpass Baa-chan. You can say that's my goal," Naruto responded, smiling. Everyone who knew him well and his job, was aware he wanted to reach the rank of "Captain" at ANBU.

"You're unbelievable." Naruto had to agree. People were surprised by his impossible goals, most hardly had faith that he'd accomplish the rank of Captain. Baa-chan, even though she was family, had her standards set high for her next successor. Unfortunately Naruto never took "impossible" for an answer. "I hired Suigetsu, Karin, Shikamaru, and Juugo, who you haven't met, as my personal informants. I didn't choose Karin for her fascination for me but for her skills. She comes from a family of researchers and once I give her a task, she'll complete it without delay. So yes, dobe, Karin has a workplace away from the Uchiha estate." Really? That Sasuke fangirl actually had a brain? Then again Sasuke wasn't one for jokes.

"Well, we're the only ones who have nothing to do but wait. I hate sitting around waiting," Naruto said, clenching his fists together. The bed shifted around him, the fellow yakuza sitting up, a smirk beginning to surface on his face.

"Who said we'd sit and take a vacation? We have a large audience today wishing to meet you, an Uchiha funeral, keeping tabs on Itachi, strengthening our numbers and prepare for counter measures. I won't be able to move around freely for a week or so, meaning I'll stick to internal information and rumors. You, however, are free to roam about. We need a sample of Tsukuyomi." Naruto grinned widely, excitement crawling under his skin. So far he had no oppositions to Sasuke's suggestions.

"Letting your girlfriend go drug dealing, you have balls, Uchiha. I'm disappointed you won't come scare the bad guys away," Naruto teased, earning a sly smile.

"Suigetsu has a day off tomorrow. As the funeral is only for Uchihas, Inuzuka can accompany you as well." Naruto beamed, throwing his arms around Sasuke in glee. Suigetsu actually liked having conversations with people even if it seemed he loved teasing his relationship with Sasuke, Naruto held no grudges against him. Oh, and finally some time with Kiba! Was Sasuke getting soft?

"Fun, fun, fun, another crazy night is all I need. Wait, I have to meet the other Uchihas?" He hadn't meant to whine, but even one Uchiha was enough for once in a lifetime. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not today, of course. Find Inuzuka and tell him our plan, then meet my mother. I'm ready to leave whenever she is," Sasuke replied, sighing heavily as all his pent up anxiety released. He was safe for now. Sasuke planned to buy them both time before facing the remaining family which was fine by Naruto. The less Uchihas he met the better.

"Teme, I don't listen to orders from you. I'm not one of your subordinates and neither is Kiba. We're friends," Naruto replied, jabbing Sasuke's chest for emphasis. Had it been someone other than Naruto, fingers would be flying.

"Dobe, of all the stupidest thing you've said, this probably beats them all. None of my so-called subordinates speaks to me this way, so we were never acquaintances nor was I above you." Now it was his turn to be surprised. A hand ran through his wig, the feeling comforting when the fingers tickled his cheeks. Before Sasuke could have a chance to proceed any further, Naruto sprung up almost hitting Sasuke on his chin.

"Look at the time! I don't want Ero-Sennin thinking we're doing dirty stuff! I'll be back with Mikoto so we can leave!" Naruto exclaimed, waving as he slammed the door behind him. What the fuck was that? Had he finally lost his mind? His whole face burned a slight pink, thinking of how close Sasuke had been, his fingers touching his whiskers. Gah! Stop thinking about it, Naruto thought while slapping his face lightly.

"Naru-chan, is Sasuke ready now? I didn't want to go in and interrupt," Mikoto said, peering from the restroom door. Had the woman heard them? Judging from the disappointment shown on her face, she hadn't heard a peep. Naruto sighed, offering his future mother-in-law a weak smile.

"Yes, but Baa-chan mentioned he may need crutches to move around," Naruto said sweetly, twisting his face into slight concern for the stupid bastard.

"You mean these?" asked an annoyed voice. Kiba was almost to the top of the stairs carrying a pair of crutches over his head appearing disgruntled for some reason. Naruto could only guess Tsunade forced his friend to such a trivial task. The downside of having a slave-driver for a boss was the result of small errands like this.

"Oh, Kiba-kun, you're a dear! I'll take it from here. Don't worry, I'm not as fragile as I seem," Mikoto giggled, forcing the crutches out of Kiba's reluctant hands. The Uchiha woman sure enough walked without a problem with the crutches, winking before disappearing behind the guest room's door. Kiba shook his head, unsure what to make of Mikoto.

"She reminds me of my lovely Hinata, doesn't take no for an answer," Kiba said finally chuckling, thinking of what his wife may be doing at work. "Shikamaru left a few minutes ago, the sloth didn't even say goodbye." Naruto nudged Kiba on his ribs playfully.

"Business tomorrow," Naruto said, gaining his friend's curiosity. Kiba smiled widely, implying he continue including the smallest of details. Adding and subtracting parts of his conversation with Sasuke and Shikamaru, Naruto recounted their plans for tomorrow. Kiba practically was ready to prance around the house knowing he would be out of the Uchiha place for half a day.

"Finally some action! We're going to crack this case in no time!" Kiba grinned widely, his optimism contagious. Naruto smiled, punching him lightly on the arm agreeing. Unfortunately for them, the case was far from being over. Amiss from their knowledge other plans were set in motion, waiting in the darkest corners of Konoha for their role. A role nobody suspected would affect the entire country.

* * *

**AN:** The chapter wasn't necessarily filler but it did have a few things that needed to be cleared before the real action starts to build up in chapter 10. And yes locations and times are sort of important but the places are more than the times. Feedback?


	10. Dealing the Cards

**AN:**

-Again thanks for the wonderful reviews, the favorites, and alerts.

-I'm busy with school and a few family issues came up so I would lose my will to write. I rewrote this chapter twice since I didn't like the original version. This is one of the longest chapters. Brace yourselves.

-Thanks to Azure sea for beta-ing even when she's busy :D

-I did say this story would have a lighter mood but when the shit hits the fan, don't expect for the characters to be as carefree. Of course you can expect things to get chaotic…it's a fic dealing with drugs and gangs.

-To a reviewer who goes by Jen: Thanks for the constructive criticism! It means a lot to me that you pointed a few mistakes out. I was aware the title is wrong but I had submitted it already when I caught the mistake myself so when a saw a similar title (but it was the correct grammar) I just decided to leave it alone.

_**Chapter 10-**_

_**Dealing the Cards**_

Anxiety gripped him as his nightmares troubled his mind in the wee hours of the morning. Lately, his dreams were growing vivid; his past, his fears, and the present all mixed into one chaotic dream chased away any sleep Naruto had hoped to get. He laid tangled in the bed sheets with his thoughts haywire, jumping from one issue to another. Naruto sighed, turning to his side, closing his eyes and hoping for even a few minutes of sleep. It never came and annoyed, Naruto got out of bed deciding to take a shower and get a change of clothes before Sasuke came to escort him to Kiba and Suigetsu. In half an hour, he was dressed in the color of mourning, and waiting for Sasuke. The funeral would not be held at the Estate, but the traditional Uchiha clan house on the other side of the city was where most of the clan lived together. Naruto was thankful for the extra Uchihas roaming the house had returned back to the clan house. One day he'd have to meet them all and he was thankful that today was not that day.

Now he stood there, buttoning a black blouse, sighing heavily and wondering when Sasuke was coming. They agreed to meet to meet before the rest of the family came down for the funeral. Kiba and Suigetsu were to be stationed outside waiting for Naruto. The reflection of a woman in the mirror no longer surprised him, he'd gotten used to his new persona. What would happen if Sasuke found out? No, Naruto was determined to close the case and let Naru-chan die on the same day before Sasuke could even begin to suspect the truth of his identity. A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in!" Naruto pinned the orange paper fan onto his hair again, finding it appropriate for their outing. People would think twice to question him with the fact he was associated with the Uchihas.

Sasuke grumbled as he came in, clearly annoyed with his crutches. "Oh." He'd seen Sasuke wear black, way too much black, but his raven hair was gelled back with not a hair out of place. "New hairdo? You should try it more often," Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke glared, his foul mood casting an ominous presence in the room.

"Hn." The small talk ended with the infamous Uchiha grunt, dampening Naruto's morning. He noticed a tie hanging loosely around the pale neck. Did Sasuke not know how to tie it? Suppressing a smile, Naruto closed the distance between them and got to work. "Dobe," Sasuke warned.

"Shut up and let me do it. Is your leg bothering you?" Naruto asked while concentrating on the task before him. Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly before he spoke, "No."

Naruto pressed his lips together, knowing the Uchiha was being stubborn. His expression betrayed what he said, but he'd leave it at that, no point in arguing with him. "I'm sorry, if I had noticed sooner, this wouldn't have happened."

"Why are you apologizing? None of this is your fault, moron. We should go now, Suigetsu has a tendency for finding trouble," Sasuke said, motioning Naruto to follow him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned for Sasuke, but all thoughts were pushed aside.

The halls were quiet save for the crutches creaking against the pressure of Sasuke's weight. For a moment Naruto expected Itachi to appear from nowhere, but once they reached the front doors, relief swept over him. Kiba and Suigetsu paused from their conversation, both alert when Naruto and Sasuke stepped outside. "Boss!" Suigetsu waved from below the stairs, flashing his sharp canines. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine. Is there a specific place to start searching?" Sasuke wasn't one to openly express his weakness, even in front of friends. Naruto shared the same feeling, he hated falling behind.

"Yes and no. We're in for a rough day and possibly night. I have a lead, not the best, but hey, it's a start," Suigetsu answered, adjusting the sword he had strapped to his back. The man's passion for swords was known even to strangers. There were few circumstances Suigetsu traveled without the comfort security of one of his many swords. He liked to be prepared for anything instead of waiting for surprises.

"Shisui's funeral the funeral may or may not last all day and when nothing is found that can be to our use, then we'll try some other time. The more active we are the more our enemies see us as a threat."

Sasuke leaned against the wall, reaching inside the pocket of his coat and drawing forth a gun in response to Suigetsu's statement. The safety was switched on as the gun was held out to Naruto expectantly. Naruto had left his own gun upstairs hidden well from prying eyes or the snoopy maid, Karin, but the thought Sasuke considered the possible danger, flattered him. Going unarmed was foolish and from Kiba's approving smile, he knew his friend hid his own gun from view. "Thanks," Naruto said, his smile radiant. The cool metal against his skin provided a sense of security.

"Do you know how to shoot one, Blondie?" Naruto scoffed in disbelief at both the assumption and nickname.

"I may be a woman, but I'm not helpless," Naruto answered sharply. Suigetsu sighed, muttering something about PMS earning a weak smile from Sasuke. "If we're going to deal with gangs, shouldn't we create an alias? Akatsuki is well informed and using our actual names places us at risk." Sasuke appeared thoughtful at this suggestion and he nodded in approval.

"Dobe, the pendant is a dead giveaway; use it only if you have to. You all need to leave now, unless you wish to meet the rest of the family. Good luck," Sasuke said, his wry smile bringing forth a smile from Naruto.

"Boss, stop worrying, we'll keep her safe," Suigetsu teased, running down the steps before Sasuke could throw one of his crutches in his direction. Kiba snickered on his way towards the car, knowing well enough he was digging his own grave.

* * *

_**Downtown Konoha**_

If there was ever an odd assortment of a group of three people it would be Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu in a car listening to the radio while discussing the recent incidents plaguing them. Suigetsu proved to be an easy man to like for his chatty attitude, which had both Kiba and Naruto wondering how Sasuke came to befriend someone as optimistic and carefree as Suigetsu. "Who exactly may have the information we need?" Kiba asked keeping track of the turns they made along the way.

"No idea, but it's a start to know the lower gangs have more information than the ones rising to power. Why? Akatsuki seems to favor smaller gangs which influence isn't widely known. People will buy drugs from your typical dealer around the corner without the dealer or buyer knowing exactly what the substance is although the dealer will claim its crack or anything else their silly heads can come up with," Suigetsu explained, though Naruto and Kiba already knew how some dealers dealt. Naruto knew that, if they wanted to find dealers, they couldn't come in looking like feds or made of money. The less suspicious they were the better.

"Where can we start?" Naruto asked already mapping out in his head certain popular places dealers loved to visit. He'd had a case about a year ago dealing with a wide distribution of narcotics. Unfortunately, though he caught the main suspect, the narcotics were still floating out there and being produced at an alarming rate.

"The site where Shisui was found dead…I know it seems like a dumb idea, but whatever Shisui found out, he was followed and killed or dragged there. I don't know why he was left in the city for everyone to see, but someone out there must have seen him or talked to him. There are some dealers, who might give us some information," Suigetsu replied. Naruto and Kiba nodded in agreement. They, too, were curious as to why Shisui was found dead near the ANBU building. Coincidence? Neither Kiba nor Naruto thought so. Someone knew ANBU was on the move and Shisui had been a clear warning.

Suigetsu drove into the heart of Konoha, where the city thrived both night and day. Everywhere you looked there were people going to work, leaving the workplace, tourists, and students going to the city college. He found a parking lot which shaded the summer heat and was also conveniently close to the site. Suigetsu opened the trunk of his car, whistling carelessly as he gently placed his katana inside the car and retrieved a _bokken*_ instead. He couldn't just walk in the middle of the city with a katana in plain sight. When Naruto asked what good was a bokken, Suigetsu grinned only to say he could do a great deal of damage with his bokken. As for Kiba, he took off his tie and coat, and rolled up his sleeves also messing up his hair to appear a bit more on the wild side. Naruto had brought a purse with him (pride be damned) and managed to conceal his scars under the pounds of makeup he miserably applied. The gun Sasuke gave him was placed inside the purse. Kiba tucked his gun on the back of his pants and tucked his shirt out to conceal it more. They looked like a pair of college kids out on a stroll except the black really did mess up some of their image. Well, save Suigetsu who wore a wife beater shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Let's grab something to eat, and then get started," Suigetsu said, already half way out of the parking lot. Neither of them had had breakfast and the mere thought of warm food left no room for objections. The three of them ate at a diner Naruto had only been to once. They made small talk until it was time to leave and do their jobs. "Time to do a little spying! Naru-chan, will you partner with me?" It was a harmless request, but Naruto didn't trust Suigetsu fully enough to just accept. Suigetsu noticed the hesitance to answer from Naruto and chuckled. "I'm not going to eat you, I'm just following orders." Orders?

"Sasuke asked you to babysit me?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"No, but it's obvious," Suigetsu said in a sing song voice, already grabbing hold of Naruto's hand and pulling him away from Kiba. "We'll go searching on this side and you can take the other!" Before Naruto or Kiba could protest, Suigetsu whisked him away without letting go. For someone who looked harmless, he had an iron grip.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing! I'm glad Sasuke actually cares, but this is taking it too far! I can take care of myself!" Naruto yelled in outrage. Suigetsu turned around suddenly, his face only inches away from Naruto's.

"I wanted to know more about you. I'm curious as to why Sasuke is infatuated with you. It's like he's a different person nowadays…heh…I like you, but I have a feeling this whole thing is forced," Suigetsu said, finally giving Naruto's hand freedom. For a second Naruto became unfazed but quickly recovered.

"What do you mean forced?" Naruto asked, playing the clueless blond card. Were people catching on? Was it not enough?

"Sasuke, when he goes out with women even if it's for a few hours does more than just kisses. He hasn't even touched you, and if he really did choose you out of all those women then I might have seen more romance? Then again Sasuke isn't much of a romantic," Suigetsu said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Naruto would have liked to point out he wasn't a woman and if he was, he would never degrade himself to be just another of Sasuke's play things.

"I was under the impression we came here to find clues, not talk about my relationship with Sasuke." Naruto frowned, knowing he couldn't even think of a classification for his relationship with Sasuke. For a moment Suigetsu seemed to be taken aback, but he smiled that toothy smile that sent shivers down Naruto's back.

"Right, sorry if I spoke out of place, I'm nosy when it comes to the Boss. Shall we find us some junkies?" Suigetsu did most of the talking, which of course was odd since Naruto was quite the talker himself. Leaving the comfort of the city lights, they went through alleys trying to seek out anyone selling in the shadows. Suigetsu voiced how strange it was there wasn't even a trace of dealers nearby. He knew of a few who came by almost every day to provide drugs to the college kids or workers who wished to have a good time. None were in sight.

"Someone must have scared them off," Naruto said, when Suigetsu came to a stop in an alley with the stench of body fluids. A few tattered clothes lay around near the garbage bins along with other worthless junk and then Naruto caught eye of what Suigetsu stared at with a frown. Blood spatter was on the floor and walls. "Oh." Naruto hand a firm hand on the purse ready to pull out the gun for the perpetrator, but the blood had dried and the perpetrator was long gone.

"I don't like this one bit. We'll have to tell Sasuke to contact some of his buyers, I have a bad feeling about all of this," Suigetsu said, studying the blood closely.

"You knew some of the people dealing here?" Naruto asked.

"No, I know they are supplied by the Uchihas or other yakuza clans. They aren't our only sources, but it's a shame someone is hunting those who know too much down before we can track them," Suigetsu replied, a small smile forming on his lips.

Naruto hardly wished anyone death, but Suigetsu spoke the truth. The more bodies piled up, the clearer their trail became. He just hoped he could solve this before other innocent people got involved. "What about the gangs distributing drugs among the public?"

"Ah…jeez, we have no control over that. The Boss might have to taint his hands on this again," Suigetsu said, his fingers playing with the zipper of the guitar case. Naruto traced the blood, his hands wanting to find some form of evidence that could help. He didn't want to hear of the other side of Sasuke. He'd seen it at the UGZ when his killing intent reflected in his eyes. "We should go back." Even when he wished to stay longer and investigate, he nodded, not liking the unsettling feeling he was getting. Naruto pressed his hand against the wall were the blood was spattered and frowned. It was dry.

"Suigetsu," Naruto called out. His fingers trailed the path finding a dead end when they led towards the end of the alley. More blood was spattered on the floor and he followed it with Suigetsu close at his heel. The trail ended near a dumpster where garbage littered the floor. Naruto retrieved the gun from the purse he carried, taking off the safety. He looked into the dumpster and a sharp smell invaded Naruto's senses. The smell alone had him gagging, but he continued his search knowing exactly what the origin of the smell was. More blood inside…

"Damn, it smells!" Suigetsu exclaimed, pinching his nose. "Today is our lucky day," he added sarcastically when Naruto finally found their grand prize. The corpse was probably a day or two old, clothes tattered, eyes cloudy, hair matted with garbage and caked with dried blood, and surprisingly young. Despite the state of the corpse Naruto knew the young woman had been beautiful. He grimaced, finding bruised marks on her arms and legs.

"Poor kid." She couldn't have been more than seventeen. No shoes, no personal belongings on her, and Naruto scanned her state until he came across one of her hands. A glint of silver drew his attention and he took out his handkerchief reaching for her hand. Her fingers were stiff with rigor mortis and they were reluctant to let Naruto retrieve what she hid from view as if still protecting it even in death. He pried her fingers away, revealing a silver ring. The ring was silver with an orange crest surrounding a character of what Naruto deciphered as "three".

"Oh shit…" Suigetsu cursed, a sudden edge to his voice. "We need to really get out of here." As much as Naruto wished to protest, he realized why Suigetsu wanted to split. Recalling back to when he first met Suigetsu, the man had mentioned Akatsuki members wore designated rings as to distinguish them as a gang just like other gangs tattooed themselves as a mark. Why would Akatsuki murder a teenager? Unless said teenager caught them in the act or was in the drug business, there was no reason why they should hurt an innocent and risk exposure.

"Is she a seller?" Naruto asked, ignoring Suigetsu's frantic gestures.

"I don't know. Take a picture and let's vamoose," Suigetsu replied, throwing a few glances towards the end of the alley. How people hadn't found the girl was beyond him. The homeless took refuge in these parts of the city and frequently passed through this pass, heck even a few kids used this route as a shortcut so why had no one filed a report? Naruto examined the ring closely as if it could give him a message or reveal a name. Neither happened and he pulled out his phone. He couldn't leave the girl there rotting in a dumpster without her family or friends to give her a proper burial. He texted the first person he could think of. Calling would just risk Suigetsu overhearing him giving orders. Coordinates and a short explanation – Sakura would understand.

"They're getting sloppy," Naruto commented out loud. Suigetsu held back a groan, a bit antsy in spite of himself.

"Or it's a trap," Suigetsu added. He'd thought of that possibility as well. None of the Akatsuki had actually been seen, but the rings were a dead giveaway. If they were rising quickly, they were careful. Dumping a kid's body with evidence was too much of an amateur move. Suigetsu decided Naruto wasn't moving from the spot until every detail he could find was imprinted in his mind and peered closer to where the body was. He took out his sword and lifted the line of the shirt of her collar and frowned. "A rosary." The rosary was black almost blending in with the girl's clothes.

"Did Shisui also have a rosary on him?" Suigetsu seemed to consider his question carefully before answering.

"I don't know…I doubt it, the Uchihas would have been tormenting the churches by now," Suigetsu said, shrugging. The more they dug, the less all this chaos made sense. Naruto ran his hand through his hair, puzzled and frustrated.

"We're taking the rosary." Suigetsu gave him an incredulous look before he grinned that creepy toothy smile. He lifted the rosary with his bokken and dropped into the handkerchief in Naruto's hand along with the ring. Sakura was definitely not keeping this. Sometimes that woman was best not knowing what he did.

"You're a whole new level of crazy." In all day he hadn't smiled, but the comment brought a genuine smile to his face. People always said he was insane and not once did he correct them.

"So I've been told. I think we're ready to go." Suigetsu seemed so relieved to hear those words come out of his mouth that made Naruto wonder why the man was this jumpy. They were about to take their leave when a sound of footsteps erupted from the opposite end from where they stood. Closing the dumpster, Naruto made his way away from the footsteps and Suigetsu followed, keeping his own weapon ready. The sound of something metallic scraping against the pavement in the direction they chose to exit the ally stopped them dead in their tracks.

"I told you it was a trap," Suigetsu said, shaking his head.

"Someone knew we're looking? Either we have a spy amongst us or these guys are just too good." Suigetsu nodded none too pleased with the realization. Kiba was out of the equation and so was Sasuke or so Naruto wanted to believe, but Suigetsu…the man was a complete stranger to him. From what he'd seen the man was completely loyal to Sasuke, coming out here when he could be entertaining himself elsewhere, took more than motivation of receiving another sword as payment.

"It's not me if you're wondering," Suigetsu said, reading his mind. "I like the simple life. Kill idiots, not start a freakin' war."

"No one else knows…unless we're…" Naruto trailed off then mouthed the word "bugged". It's the only thing that made sense as to how information was circling without a spy amongst them.

"Perfect." The footsteps were getting closer and the scraping sent chills down Naruto's back. "We're trapped."

"Not really." Suigetsu's eyes went wide when Naruto pointed towards the dumpster and laughed nervously.

"No way. No fucking way."

Seconds later they were both inside the dumpster covering their noses and mouths as to filter as much air as possible from the stench. Sitting next to a corpse and having Suigetsu pressed against your back isn't much of a great plan. Heck the corpse can be infected with some disease and they were both inside risking contamination. They ruined evidence somewhat. Both of them were shuffling against each other, trying to keep as much distance as they could from the girl. When a sharp clang outside rung out, they stopped and only breathed.

"I could have sworn someone was here." A male's voice – nervous and high-pitched. "I swear I saw a chick and a guy come in here. They saw the corpse." The scraping had them wishing to cover their ears. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"I'm not in the mood for dealing with liars," said another male voice. "God punishes those who lie." The other man whimpered something that must have been an apology. "Two things I hate the most are liars and snooping kids." Naruto motioned Suigetsu to turn his attention to the top of the dumpster. If they could manage to time it right, they could knock out at least one of them and make a run for it.

"Agreed," the nervous man said.

"I need my ring back or they'll have my head. Stupid girl was sneaky like a thief, never trust street sellers." Naruto placed one hand on the top of the dumpster and Suigetsu his as they clutched their weapons tightly with the other hand. They felt the metal tremble slightly when weight was added to the top of the lid and Naruto mouthed a count to three. Thankfully they had timed it well and they added enough force to hit one of the men. One of them cursed as the other man yelped in fright. He was already making a run for it.

"Take care of that guy!" Naruto shouted, going after the nervous man. He could hear Suigetsu yell all the profanities he could think of, but he paid no heed to them. He was covered in dirt, smelled like sewer, had blood on him, his hair was a mess, and hell if he knew why his blouse was wet. There was no way he was letting that guy escape. No high heels today – awesome. His whole life he outran most of the people he chased or when he was being chased no one ran fast enough to even match him. The man was screaming for mercy claiming he had nothing to do with the other guy. They ended up in a series of alley pathways when Naruto tackled the guy.

"I-I'm sorry!" the man sputtered out. "Please don't kill me!" The fear in his eyes had Naruto pitying the man for being forced into a bad situation. His skin was so pale and eyes sunken as if he as _if_ he hadn't slept enough. The bruises along his veins were enough proof to indicate him being a dealer and user. Jackpot.

"Tell me his name!" Naruto ordered, pointing the gun to the man's head. He cried out, stammering out he knew nothing. "I won't hesitate to shoot."

"Man, I don't know, I swear! He's psycho! Came into our lab, started demanding we hand over Haku. He took him away and told us if we saw anyone near this alley to contact him. Shit! Now Haku is dead!" The man was practically sobbing now and if Naruto hadn't been holding on to the collar of his shirt the man might have curled up in a fetal position. Haku was the dead girl? Naruto did a double take, then scoffed.

"That dead girl is Haku?" Naruto asked.

"Girl? No man, Haku is a dude. Shit, when Zabuza finds out we're fucking dead! Shoot me! Just end all of this! I'm tired of being hunted down!" The man slumped to the ground, his expression of utter defeat and hopelessness that had Naruto sympathizing. So the man had a lab and now he was paying the cost of running a risky business.

"Who is Zabuza?"

"Our boss…or was, he could be dead too. Akatsuki is running the show now, we obey if they need us," the man said in a low voice, his eyes unfocused. He shuddered violently, allowing another sob to rapture from his throat. "Has us selling a new drug…the other gangs ain't too happy since they're cutting their share off." The man paused, chocking back a sob before continuing, "Some are angry, ya know. Yakuza clans aren't saying anything so they have to be involved helping Akatsuki. Fucking threatening us to fight. All I want is my joint!"

Naruto lowered his gun, allowing the man to have his space again knowing he wasn't going to try to escape. This was a man tired of running blindly. "Who is threatening who?" The man wrapped his arms around himself from an imaginary chill.

"Everyone. They wanna fight, cos' the yakuza clans are hiding something. Wouldn't you be upset? Do their dirty work, then we get Akatsuki to help us and now we're all pissed clawing at each other. Bad enough trying to hunt down, Uchiha Sasuke," the man said, snorting in disbelief. In a heartbeat Naruto's hand reached for the man's collar again, bringing him forward brusquely. A whimper escaped the man and he shielded his face as if Naruto would disappear once he glanced through his fingers again.

"What about Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, shaking the poor man.

"I-I don't know! Gangs wanna find him and make demands from the clans. You get the little one and then the big one comes, ya know? I swear, man, this is all I know!" Tears were rolling down the man's cheeks again, his eyes wide with fear. "Haku said women were to be appreciated, but you're scary." Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed the man back to the ground, his mind elsewhere.

"Go. Now before I change my mind and shoot you." The man scampered away, not thinking twice to look back at Naruto. Killing had been his best option, but today he couldn't bring himself to smite a man only because he might reveal he had been caught by another person. Sooner or later that man would end up dead, that much Naruto was sure of. He glanced around, hoping no one had seen or heard him talking to the man. No one was in sight, at least not on this end of the alleys. He cursed, recalling he had left Suigetsu behind to fend off who could be an Akatsuki member. Sure, Suigetsu appeared to be physically fit for a hell of a fight, but could he really match someone from a powerful gang? Naruto bit his lip, wanting to believe Suigetsu made it out ok.

He rushed back to where they had split off, praying to find Suigetsu grinning in the middle of the alley. No such scenario waited for him when he arrived back to where they discovered Haku. The pit of his stomach dropped, when a glint from Suigetsu's sword caught his eye. In a puddle of water laid the bokken with a small pool of blood surrounding it. Naruto crouched, examining the area trying to calm his nerves. Footprints leading away from the scene of the crime…he grimaced and started following the trail. Naruto could only wish he wasn't too late.

* * *

**_The Uchiha Clan House_**

The household began to wake a few minutes after Naruto's departure. Sasuke could hear the rustling upstairs of their house maids, making the last rounds of clean ups before they would be dismissed until the funeral was over. He'd hoped the funeral had been set to a funeral home with them following a hearse but unfortunately their father and uncle (Shisui's father) had come to an agreement based on Uchiha tradition to hold the service in the traditional Uchiha house. It was one of the few historic homes left dating back to the origins of Konoha. Sasuke wasn't concerned in greeting a few relatives living in the traditional estate, his mind only thought of how he'd explain his injury and Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're already up!" His mother was looking rather pale that morning, but she made an effort to smile. "How are you feeling?" Mikoto worried easily and with Shisui's death, she felt the need to follow her motherly instincts of protecting her two sons no matter no matter what, even if they were young men.

"I'm fine. When will we be leaving to the main house?" Sasuke asked, wanting to distract his mother's attention away from his leg.

"Once Itachi comes down, I hope your brother is well." Sasuke could see his mother fumbling with her fingers, trying to keep herself focused on other thoughts other than death. Even when he thought of a few scenarios as to how Itachi conveyed Shisui's death, he made no comment. He wasn't surprised when Itachi came down with his usual blank expression followed by their father. There were a few words exchanged between the four of them, none of them mentioning Shisui or Naruto.

There were murmurs following Sasuke and his family as they entered the main house. The tensed atmosphere choked the air around him as all eyes focused on him. Rumors spread fast and now the news his fiancé was from the Uzumaki family added fuel to the wildfire of Shisui's death. Uchihas had once been allies with the Uzumakis, but the bond had been greatly severed over the years. If he married Naruto, the Uchiha clan gained a powerful ally. The Uzumaki clan was on the verge of economic problems, but that could be cleared easily once the two main houses came to an agreement. Sasuke had chosen well and his father for once agreed. The rest of the house, however, wasn't entirely for the idea.

"Fugaku," Shisui's father said, bowing in respect. Fugaku bowed, too before patting his brother on the back in some form of comfort. Mikoto joined their Aunt where the two women silently cried as they embraced each other. Itachi detached himself from Sasuke's side, going on greeting the rest of the family and expressing his condolences. Sasuke did neither. He wanted to disappear amongst the crowd, but his grandfather, Madara, caught sight of him.

"Sasuke! You've grown; soon you'll catch up to Itachi. Now where is the lovely Uzumaki Naruto? I hear she's a beauty," Madara said, his smile relieving some of the tension around Sasuke. His grandfather, though almost nearing his late sixties, appeared no more than forty. He was somewhat on the eccentric side, but also had been a fearsome leader until Fugaku was given the position.

"Grandfather, this isn't an appropriate setting to ask about my personal life," Sasuke replied, hoping those who had sharp ears would look the other way. Madara chuckled lightly, ruffling his grandson's hair.

"Funerals are depressing, I was hoping to lighten the mood. I'm quite curious as to why Miss Uzumaki isn't amongst us," Madara said, his grin widening. Was his grandfather suspicious? Sasuke mentally snorted at himself for becoming paranoid all of the sudden.

"She was feeling ill and left for her grandmother's this morning." Hopefully his grandfather caught on he wished to drop the subject. Already ears were open, wanting to get as much information on the remaining Uzumaki heiress as possible.

"Pity, the Uzumakis were a powerful family." Madara smiled, lacking all sincerity in his statement. He never truly clashed well with other yakuza families and the ties with the Uzumakis, Sasuke considered, were part of his father's young rebellion. "Ah! I see Itachi! Nice talking to you Sasuke." Relieved that his grandfather found his older brother to bother; Sasuke avoided any other relatives who wished to squeeze some gossip from him.

The funeral service was held minutes later when the whole family assembled outside for them to pay their respects to Shisui in the family shrine. He felt a wave of mixed emotions about Shisui's death. True, they had been cousins, but never close enough to rely on each other or mourn if one of them died. He wondered what his brother felt as he and Shisui had been inseparable since birth. Sasuke couldn't imagine Itachi depressed let alone crying for anyone. He glanced around once he had laid flowers at the altar to pay his respects, but Itachi was nowhere in sight.

Women were gathered in a circle, their whispering frantic and clutching their young close to their bosoms in fear for an unknown enemy lurked by. He passed them, wondering where the rest of the Uchiha men were. The main house had few people wandering around or spreading more stupid rumors about which Uchiha was shaming the family. Sasuke was about to turn at the corner when he heard heated words coming from one of the rooms.

"My son was murdered and nothing is going to be done!" Sasuke pressed his back against the wall, ignoring the fact he was eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry, brother, but there is nothing we can do without proper evidence. If it is indeed ANBU, acting this soon they can ruin our plans." Sasuke heard his father speak and his excitement was becoming difficult to contain. Murmuring followed, nobody daring to speak against his father's decision without confirming with the others. Even from where Sasuke stood, the tense atmosphere suffocated the air.

"ANBU! Our tracks are clean, they have no business poking their noses where they don't belong!" His uncle was seeking for justice; Sasuke knew blaming ANBU eased everyone's nerves. Unfortunately nothing fit precisely to point fingers at anyone.

"I disagree." Sasuke's breath hitched, hearing his older brother step into the conversation. Even now, Itachi sounded confident on his deduction. All the time Sasuke searched around the house, Itachi had been here, waiting for an opportunity to lead his search astray. Itachi continued calmly, "ANBU isn't reckless as to investigate us for extortion or for the people we dispose of for personal gain. We are after all one of the most influential yakuza clan. No, if ANBU wanted our attention, they'd cut out the gangs first and send in one of their dogs after us." What the hell was Itachi planning? Why did he direct the blame away from ANBU? Wasn't he hoping ANBU stumbled onto a yakuza war without aide from allies? Sasuke rubbed his temples trying to make sense of Itachi's comment. His brother knew more than he let on.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't it enough your odd jobs claimed my son's life!" Distraught by his son's death, Fugaku's younger brother questioned his nephew's authority. If the situation had been different, Fugaku would be fuming that his own brother had dared to blame his own flesh and blood.

"Shisui was aware of the risks, he had no qualms should our project endanger his life. I can't say I'm sorry, apologizing won't undo what has been done. Our project remains unfinished and crucial to the clan which is why I wish for Sasuke's assistance." His body ran cold the instant Itachi spoke his name, almost as if the man knew he stood outside the door. Sasuke clenched his fists together, the whole situation making him sick. Nothing could please him more than scarring his brother's handsome face. First Shisui, now him. Was that the grand plan? Finish off the top candidates for the heir of the clan? He was disturbed just at the thought Itachi sacrificing his own family for more power.

"You will risk your own brother's life, too?" By this point his uncle concluded Itachi had horns attached to the halo on his head. Sasuke could hardly blame him.

"No, Sasuke will be safer working under my command. He's already wandering into dangerous waters. I'm sorry, Uncle, but this is my goal…it was Shisui's as well," Itachi said in a tone Sasuke thought would be the closest you'd get to sympathetic. It was unlike Itachi to demonstrate affection even amongst family.

"I've agreed to allow both of my sons to finish the project, though there's more than meets the eye with all the upheaval occurring as of late. Please brother, let us watch the younger generation bring justice to the clan. Shisui's death will be avenged, I swear it," Fugaku added to support Itachi. Sasuke grimaced, knowing his father promised a bloodbath for Shisui's murder or murderers.

The tense atmosphere lightened when Itachi offered sake in memory of Shisui. Sasuke released his breath, surprised he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath the moment his brother mentioned his involvement. Now nothing added up right. The equation he was hoping to solve became complicated, leaving him with missing factors and no solution. Akatsuki was the jigsaw piece that stubbornly wouldn't fit anywhere on the board no matter how many times you flipped it. Itachi…no words came to him when he tried to fit his brother into it all. There was never enough evidence to prove that Itachi was involved with Akatuski. About the time he gave up making sense of the situation, his phone vibrated against his thigh. Quickly and quietly he walked away, praying his crutches didn't alarm anyone in the room of his presence. He reached the serenity of the courtyard and finally answered with an unintentional snap of "Hello."

"Moody as always." As comical as it may seem for Naruto to be the one teasing him, Sasuke found none of it funny.

"Did you call me to start insulting each other or do you actually have a reason?" An image of Naruto throwing a fit on the other end made the corners of his mouth twist into an awkward smirk.

"Ungrateful prick, pull that stick out of your ass and listen to me. We, um, you're not gonna like this.." Naruto hesitated before continuing. "Someone is killing off dealers, yeah that's not news, but there's a pattern. Each dealer was selling the 'new' drug to the public, but some weren't exactly following orders. They thought the yakuza clans weren't giving them enough dough so they've tried to rebel. Some of them realized the clans have been hush hush about supplying and none of you have made a move. They're angry, Sasuke. Angry enough to kill," Naruto explained, his exhaustion apparent when he paused occasionally. Sasuke could feel his mind ready to detonate with the information overload.

"We have little involvement with what other gangs do and we don't have a 'new' drug unless the other clans are stupid enough to ask for trouble," Sasuke said, his hands beginning to grow clammy with excitement.

"Exactly. A yakuza clan becomes too involved, ANBU steps in but they haven't. So…" Sasuke groaned, the truth hitting him with a whiplash affect.

"Akatsuki wants to start a civil war within the underworld starting with gangs," Sasuke said almost in a whisper. "How the hell did you find this all out?" That was the only reasonable thing Sasuke finally decided to ask.

"About that..." He heard Naruto chuckle. "Let's say we ran into some trouble and caught us a rat. I lost Kiba and Suigetsu trying to track this bastard down. I've been looking for them for a while now and neither of them answer their phones. Look, whatever is going on, we'll handle it," Naruto said, cursing.

"Idiot, getting separated. I'll go find y-"

"No," Naruto said firmly. Ok, that was it, Sasuke had enough shit for today. Damn the crutches he'll bring Naruto home safely even if it meant dragging himself on the floor. Being a hero sucked, but right now all he could think of was Naruto alone in the city vulnerable to hidden dangers.

"Why the fuck not? I don't know if you know this, but I hate my property to be damaged," Sasuke replied haughtily.

"Oh, that's rich. Get real, Uchiha, no one owns me. Call Shikamaru or even Karin, but you can't come, so go soak that pretty face in the sun," Naruto growled, her impatience clear.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke warned.

"Jesus, please just stay. Whoever these fuckers are working for, they mean business. God, they know who we are and they're not happy, Sasuke. You're the next target."

The air around him became suffocating, not only because he had a bulls-eye painted on his forehead, but the sheer realization Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu stumbled onto some pretty deep shit put him on the edge. "Are you hurt?"

He could hear Naruto scoff. "I'm a big girl, Sasuke, I can handle myself. Oh shit…I gotta go, there are some gunshots nearby and playing hero requires free hands for action. By the way, stop brooding, I can hear you from over here!"

"Nar-" Click. Conversation done and closed. Frustration crept over him as he retreated to the main living room. That stupid girl going on her own towards a site of danger, had she been dropped as a child? Of all the women Sasuke became involved with, Naruto was complicated, an idiot, reckless, foul mouthed, noisy, had no sense of femininity, still he felt the urge to protect her, to remain in her company. He laid himself on the couch, staring at the wooden frame of the ceiling. Naruto Uzumaki – the girl who left bad impressions. With that he smiled, reassuring himself that if anyone could survive a rain of bullets, Naruto would come out unharmed grinning stupidly.

By nature Sasuke is a light sleeper, even the softest thud of a footstep stirred him awake from his dreams. Exhaustion clung willingly on his body despite the four hours he spent lucidly dreaming on the couch away from mourners. A couple of nudges later his eyes snapped open, a bit startled to find Itachi crouched next to him. Instinct begged him to escape from sharing the same room with his older brother, but he was in no mood or position to move. "We're returning to the estate. Grandfather wished for your presence, but I convinced him to reschedule," Itachi spoke with the same soft tone he used when Sasuke was a kid who idolized him. In a reassuring tone to delude him that nothing had changed, that his big brother will protect him from oncoming threats. Flattering as Sasuke once thought it to be, he frowned.

"Ok, thanks," he replied simply, rubbing away the drowsiness. Sasuke grabbed the crutches resting on the arm of the couch, wincing when he stood on his injured leg. Itachi made an attempt to aid Sasuke, but the younger man shook his head, wanting no physical contact. He was injured, yes, but not handicapped. For a second Itachi seemed unpleased by his brother's reluctance, but he sighed and let Sasuke get his way.

"Are you upset with me?" Sasuke glanced in his brother's direction, taken aback by the simple question that entailed more than Itachi led on.

"Should I be?" Sasuke countered, wondering what his brother was truly asking for.

"Little brother, you always make things complicated," Itachi replied, teasing him and a small smile playing on his lips. By this point Sasuke had given up hope making sense of his brother's actions.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered, running his hand through his combed hair. He had forgotten he'd taken the time to tame his hair.

"I wonder what Naruto sees in you. It's not the looks she is charmed by," Itachi remarked, smirking knowing his brother would grow agitated.

"Shut up." Sasuke wanted to go away as far as possible from Itachi, but his brother was persistent and when Itachi wanted something, he'd acquire it no matter what. He wanted to call Naruto to ask for an update, but when he saw the glowing screen of his phone indicate he had no missed calls or texts he frowned.

"By the way, Naruto called, she is visiting her Grandmother as you said. She told me to pass the message: Hold on tight, Princess. This isn't my business, but you two have odd fetishes," Itachi said, his eyes were gleaming with amusement. Oh how Sasuke wanted to murder both his brother and Naruto. She had to stop saying strange things to Itachi unless she had a death wish.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke growled, seeking refuge away from Itachi. Maybe it had been his imagination, but Itachi might have laughed.

* * *

_**Downtown Konoha**_

Traveling from alley to alley, Naruto's anxiety was taking its toll. The trail ended a while back when he reached the back alley of a restaurant and now he couldn't fathom where Suigetsu might have been taken to. He'd tried calling Kiba, but he wouldn't answer. Either he was busy interrogating people or he got tied up somewhere. Kiba was alone, but the man was a great fighter and a couple of ruffians were nothing. Naruto mentally slapped himself and taunted he was truly acting like a woman. Focus on finding Suigetsu, worry later. He wondered if Sasuke would be upset being informed that Suigetsu might have been kidnapped or worse, dead. Picturing Sasuke crying brought a faint smile to his face, because everyone knew Uchihas didn't cry. Unconsciously his hand reached for his phone, the screen flashing Sasuke's name. Great now he was craving to call the bastard.

Why? There was no need to tell Sasuke anything until they got back. Sasuke was capable enough of sending someone down here or even dragging himself to return them safely home. He gave in and he regretted it. As always the man complicated everything, but Naruto assured him everything was fine. It wasn't. Suddenly he heard gunshots and he closed his eyes trying to make sense of where they could be coming from. Sasuke was still yammering away and with a quick goodbye he snapped the phone shut.

Gunshots from the east, without hesitating Naruto gripped Suigetsu's sword tightly in one hand, swearing to bring him back alive. He came out of the alley down a deserted area of downtown where hookers lingered, people sold drugs, and just about anything considered the dark side of the city wandered around. He drew attention to himself when a few men leaning against the wall of a burnt down building nodded in his direction. Ignoring their cat calls, he walked on getting closer to the noises. Shouts and screams now. He sped up now almost in a jog and went between a few buildings. He snuck behind a car before he dared take a peek at who was fighting. In instant he sighed in relief seeing Kiba and Suigetsu together trying to fend off a couple of thugs. The man who had been after the ring wasn't among them, but Naruto had a feeling he'd been the one who sent an army of little soldiers for cannon fodder.

Naruto whipped out his gun taking careful aim at two guys hiding behind one of the other cars. He shot them down, alarming Suigetsu and Kiba. They looked in his direction and he demonstrated Suigetsu's sword first before rising up. "Miss me?" He joked. For the first time in the short time he'd known Suigetsu, he wasn't smiling. Well he deserved that. Kiba on the other hand smiled widely, yelling at him to join them.

"Why, Miss Uzumaki, you sure know how to pull off asshole moves," Suigetsu said sarcastically, his hand making motions for Naruto to hand over his bokken. "Remind me if my life is in danger to not get stuck with you."

"I'm sorry! I let excitement take over," Naruto said truthfully. Suigetsu sighed as he examined his sword, then to wave off his apology.

"All is forgiven. That son of a bitch fights dirty, not to mention he's weird. I can see him as one of those crazy preachers converting people against their will. Anyway I got nothing," Suigetsu said, rubbing a smudge of dirt from his face. His lip was busted, but other than that he would live. Only Kiba's clothes suffered from injury, but Naruto and Suigetsu were the worst in appearance. On cue Kiba wrinkled his nose, pointing at both of them.

"What's that smell?" Kiba said, pinching his nose.

"The smell of dumpster and corpse – best scent ever. Naru-chan's idea. She has more balls than the boss does," Suigetsu replied, satisfied by his own joke. At least he got one thing right, Naruto thought. Pulling out the ring from his pocket, Naruto demonstrated it to Kiba who merely motioned him to explain. In a span of ten minutes he explained everything the man had spilled and added his own ideas. Neither Kiba nor Suigetsu interrupted until Naruto finished. Suigetsu muttered something under his breath and pulled out his own phone quickly texting something, then showing it to them.

'What about the bug?' Naruto frowned, knowing he'd been careless talking freely instead of remembering there was a possibility they might be bugged. Kiba's eyes were seeking Naruto's attention, wanting answers about this but Naruto shook his head and texted back.

'We worry about that when we get home. It has to be an item we carry with us always. Until then we don't talk about this without omitting a few things.' Kiba pulled out his own phone saying the whole situation was ridiculous.

'Fine, but we debug ourselves once we are all clean.'

'Agreed :D ' Naruto glanced at Suigetsu finding the emoticon too suiting for him. Suigetsu grinned and shrugged muttering he was trying to relieve the tension and fortunately his plan worked. Naruto was glad Suigetsu had tagged along or where would they be?

* * *

_**Uzumaki Residence - Later that Evening **_

Clean, exhausted, and fed all three men sat, made themselves comfortable in the Uzumaki living room and staring at their items scattered across the glass table. Kiba had gone back to his office to retrieve a bug detector while the other two had dumped what they had on them onto the table. Naruto kept a normal conversation with Suigetsu which he regretted the moment Suigetsu made a perverted remark on him wearing men's clothing. Naruto stuck out his tongue only replying that what he was wearing was more comfortable than his girly clothing. When Kiba got back, he kept the conversation flowing to random topics as he first scanned himself but he came out clean. He did the same for Suigetsu and Naruto, but neither had any bugs on them.

He took out his cell phone and opened it and tested the line but nothing and moved on to both of their cell phones. The only one they were missing was Sasuke's, but they'd have to tell him tomorrow. He then moved on to their items and clothing they had been wearing. Nothing on the clothing, nothing on Kiba's stuff, nothing on Suigetsu's items, but Kiba stopped halfway through Naruto's purse. Kiba cursed then gaped. "Clever," Kiba muttered. Since they moved to the mansion, Naruto always carried the pin with him.

Kiba held out the orange fan. "I say we have a winner." Naruto opened and closed his mouth as many scenarios played in his head but none positive. Could Sasuke have planted it? No, he was the one who wanted to stop this all. Naruto looked helplessly at Suigetsu who only pressed his mouth into a thin line. Kiba inspected it carefully and nodded. He was able to take out the bug and before he destroyed it said, "We know."

"The boss wouldn't do this," Suigetsu said firmly. "At least not on his comrades," he added, when Kiba raised his brow.

"Do you know who Sasuke bought this from?" Naruto asked, his eyes fixed on the broken ornament feeling slightly sick. Does that mean they heard when he was talking to Kiba? They must have, but haven't taken action how they'll relay the information. What if they tell Sasuke? The mere thought of Sasuke knowing everything made his heart sink. He hated lying.

"The Uchihas have an agreement with one of the most talented jewelry crafters in the Five Great Nations. The man is very discreet about his clients, but the boss and his mother went with him. Maybe the guy was bribed or someone planted it without him knowing. I don't know, Naruto, though I do know the boss isn't behind this." Suigetsu replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kiba coughed meaningfully at Suigetsu to remove his hand away from Naruto sensing Naruto's distress.

"I know Sasuke and Mikoto-san aren't to blame," Naruto said calmly, because if he could trust anyone in the Uchiha family it would be those two. Normally suspicion dominated under these circumstances, but he couldn't bring himself to even doubt Sasuke or Mikoto. They probably had no idea what his gift contained. This was all planned from the start, Naruto thought. Someone knew too much and just the sheer realization of this had his skin crawling. The orange ring came to his mind, nauseating him further. He breathed in deeply disturbed by today's events. "Let's call it a night."

Kiba and Suigetsu bothered not to even argue as they both were dead tired. Once Naruto escorted Suigetsu to a guest room, Kiba pulled him to the side. "Do you think they know about us?" As much as Naruto wanted to keep an optimistic view about their case, lying that all was well and would work, just wasn't going to cut it.

Dejectedly he nodded and said, "Since the start. They want us here for a reason. The only part I don't understand is why."

Kiba shrugged. "You got me." The rest of the night Naruto found no comfort to lull him to sleep as he lay restlessly in bed trying to make sense of it all. Nothing made sense, but the fact that they were targets in plain sight.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**Uzumaki Residence **_

Naruto preoccupied himself with examining his hand, mapping every detail carefully. The concentration on a simple task droned out the screaming, though he knew ignoring his teammates would only piss them off further. A medal for digging deeper into the case should be awarded to him, instead he received an angry Sasuke and Kiba scolding him. Did he mention Tsunade grabbed him by the ear threatening him should he go solo again without backup? Suigetsu received the same lecture as Naruto, but he had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face the entire time Sasuke unleashed hell on earth. Distracting himself ended up infuriating Sasuke even further as the man paced around the room without crutches, though a slight limp remained. To a certain extent he deserved scolding, but he had about all he could take.

"Are you listening?" Sasuke asked indignantly, his arms crossed almost expectantly for a white flag of defeat from Naruto. In some way Naruto did raise the flag, unfortunately he came out too honest.

"Not really, you lost me after the whole I'm-too-weak-to-go-on-my-own part," Naruto said, now starting to fidget with the golden tresses of his wig. He'd agreed to be honest and it was honesty Sasuke got. Kiba placed a hand to his head in disbelief, knowing none of this would do any of them any good. They'd been at it for an hour now and frankly he had no intentions on helping Naruto out. The man didn't know how to define danger.

"Uzumaki, you are lucky my gun is in your hands," Sasuke growled, his anger getting the best of him. All night he'd been tormented with pessimistic thoughts. Maybe Naruto failed finding Kiba and Suigetsu, maybe one of them was fatally wounded, maybe they were tortured, and the endless possibilities drove him to the brink of insanity.

"Lucky ol' me," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Are we done? I find this conversation pointless if we aren't planning our next move." Another hour of Sasuke being a complete dick simply couldn't be endured and focusing on the case would relieve them all. For seconds Sasuke said nothing, his grimace telling them all he was considering whether or not he would be able to contain his frustration.

"We do nothing," Sasuke finally said, earning himself an outraged expression from Naruto. He expected as much and he could see a storm brewing. Today wasn't in his favor, then again, since yesterday at the funeral his foundation had been crumbling down.

"What do you mean nothing?" Naruto exclaimed, standing up, his hands clenching and unclenching. There had to be something to do. One day without searching made a big difference and he had no means to spend a few days allowing the situation to worsen.

"Look up the definition," Sasuke shot back, his last straw of patience collapsing. Naruto's shoulders sagged and he glanced at Kiba, hoping his friend would support his cause. Unfortunately Kiba shared the same ideas as Sasuke and weakly smiled, telling his friend to let the argument go. Before the conversation could be heated further, Kiba quitely slipped away. Naruto knew both of them were right, but he refused to sit behind and peering through glass and watching, helpless to prevent anything ominous from occurring.

"Fuck you, Uchiha."

"Naruto, you were bugged under our very own noses. Now they know our plans and I had to call Karin and Shikamaru not to be alone until they come back. None of us are safe and doing nothing is the best thing we can do right now," Sasuke explained dryly. Although he could relate to the helplessness of standing by, waiting for an answer or solution and risking further exposure, placed them at a high risk of receiving a bullet to the head. "I'll talk to the jeweler and the ring will be tested for fingerprints, but that's all." Naruto only glared sharply at Sasuke, irritated because the man reeked with authority.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Tomorrow we have a nice dinner and the rest of the week relax, ok _Princess_?" Naruto groaned, knowing his little comment to Itachi wouldn't be slipped easily. Leave it to Sasuke to toss it back at him. If Kiba were in the same room, he would be barking with laughter.

"Fine whatever you say, _Your Highness_," Naruto said sticking, out his tongue. His phone rang and he ignored Sasuke's questioning look ,when he stared at the screen. At the moment he couldn't deal with explaining every detail to Sakura and of course he'd pay with dire consequences of ignoring one of his close friends, but there was a time and place for everything. He simply allowed it to ring.

"Not going to answer?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"You're more important," Naruto replied, smiling and pinching Sasuke's cheek. Taken aback, Sasuke grabbed his hand keeping it in place. Neither of them moved and what had meant to be a playful remark had taken a turn Naruto hadn't expected. His fingers retracted from pinching and now laid against the smooth skin of Sasuke's cheeks. The intensity in Sasuke's eyes was smothering him and he was unable to break away.

"Am I really?" Sasuke was genuinely surprised to hear Naruto saying anything sappy. The words remained stuck in the back of his throat and Naruto only found himself staring back. Sasuke suddenly trembled slightly, a sound of a laugh breaking Naruto's trance and leaving only confusion and perhaps disappointment instead. "You never fail to surprise me. Don't strain yourself, usuratonkachi." Naruto gaped, pulling away from Sasuke and shooting him a heartless glare.

"Shut up," Naruto moaned, feeling his face grow hot.

"I have to leave on some business," Sasuke said suddenly, his voice distant. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke curious and determined to receive answers. The older man pursed his lips, unsure whether he was ready to tell Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto said stupidly. Mentally he slapped himself for providing no more than a monosyllable for an answer. If Sasuke thought it to be idiotic, he made no rude comments, but continued even when Naruto hadn't asked anything.

"Tomorrow you can return to the estate," Sasuke says, detached of all emotion. Oh now the man dared to give him the cold shoulder.

"I want to come with you," Naruto said suddenly, surprising himself by his outburst. Apparently Sasuke had other plans for him and he frowned, shaking his head in disagreement. A whole day he'd been without Sasuke, not that it bothered him, and he turns him down. Sasuke can see the mixture of hurt and disappointment in the creases of Naruto's mouth, but he couldn't drag her into this.

"No."

"I told you everything that happened and you keep whatever happened at the funeral a secret," Naruto said lowly, her eyes blazing with anger. Before Naruto had told his side of the story, Sasuke had kept his day at the funeral short and simple, adding hardly any details other than that it was boring and uneventful. Of course Naruto hadn't believed him, but after Sasuke started demanding what happened after Naruto had called him yesterday he didn't get a chance to press the issue.

"Naruto," Sasuke started.

"I told you I'm not weak." Naruto pressed on forward, wanting to know exactly what had caused Sasuke to react so violently earlier.

"Itachi is going to ask me to help him complete a project," Sasuke said, certain that Naruto now wouldn't let him leave alone. For moments neither of them spoke as Naruto closed her eyes, considering what to say next. She crossed her hands, opening her eyes again, now focusing on his leg. "I'll be fine," Sasuke added.

"You are Shisui's replacement," Naruto stated. Sasuke's silence alone was confirmation and he sighed, too, tired to piece everything together. He understood now why Sasuke had been on the edge – nothing made sense anymore. "We've hit a dead end."

"Right now this seems like the case, but Shikamaru hasn't called about his findings _yet and_ neither has Karin. Until we don't hear from them, we're better off resting for a while." Naruto's brow creased, his worries crashing down and though neither of them spoke, the uncertainty of their path lingered clearly in their minds. True he was grateful Sasuke even made an effort to shine some light, but it wasn't helping.

"Ok." Sasuke appeared genuinely surprised that Naruto shrugged carelessly in defeat. He expected more of a fight or a struggle to see who made it out the door first. No doubt the dobe processed he would interpret whatever plans Itachi had to them later. Even so the gig was dangerous and people were already out there waiting for a chance to skin him alive. "I wasn't able to get a sample." Sasuke blinked for a few times before he chuckled, finding the sudden statement amusing.

"I'm serious," Naruto muttered grudgingly.

"Information is sometimes the crucial piece of a puzzle instead of physical evidence. Give yourself a break, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, attempting to hide back his smile. "You managed to snag an Akatsuki ring and Suigetsu gave us a rough description on one of the members. I see this as a successful mission."

"You truly are a bastard," Naruto said dramatically. He paused suddenly, receiving a questioning look from Sasuke, then pulled out Sasuke's gun from the back of his pants. "Your gun. It's pretty awesome," Naruto admitted as he handed it back to its original owner.

"Hn." Judging from Sasuke's smirk, the man's ego had just been boosted more than it should have. Now he'd have to hear Sasuke's ego gloat for days to come. He examined his gun, pleased to find not a single scratch and Naruto had loaded his gun for him. She was one hell of woman. "As I said before, dinner tomorrow? I reserved a table for us at an Italian restaurant."

"Oh cool, I'd like that," Naruto said, smiling sincerely. Sasuke nodded and began to take his leave, waving his gun in the air as a sign of departure. "Hey, teme!" Sasuke turned and Naruto grinned foolishly, outstretching his hand, his thumb up and index finger pointing forward in a mimicking form of a gun. "Kick some ass if you have to."

"Is anything intelligent ever going to come from your mouth?"

"No promises there." Sasuke waved at him, smiling and for an instant Naruto felt a soothing warmth fill him, locking away all his doubts and replacing them with a sense of hope. After days of anxiety he truly felt at ease. They'd think of a plan. Everything will work out in the end.

* * *

*Bokken – Japanese wooden sword

**AN: **Phew 11k words. Sorry you guys have to wait again because I have final exams coming up soon and I have to turn in another fic for another fandom.


End file.
